Broken Promises
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Swanqueen AU. Emma and Regina met as teens. Even after Emma promises to stay friends no matter what, she walks away after finding out that Regina has been lying to her. Story picks up 10yrs later.
1. Her

**This is AU. There is no magic in Storybrooke and no one lived in the Enchanted Forest. **

**My writing partner and I took the story of Lillith and instead of using her we are using Regina. **

**Enjoy**

__

_"Emma, please, I'm sorry. I really do hate it at home. I feel invisible like you do, or that no one cares. Please, don't just walk away."_

Regina thought about that day from time to time. The way the blonde had rubbed away her star and disappeared into the night. It felt like a lifetime ago, though it'd only been a decade. She wasn't sure why this one girl had stuck with her all this time. She just knew that when she was bored and found herself staring at her birthmark, Emma often came to mind. Just like now.

Regina was stuck in an extremely boring city council meeting with no one really saying anything. Anything that mattered, that is. Most of the townsfolk were idiots.

Emma Swan had just come into Storybrooke for reasons of her own. Boston had become hell for her and she needed a change. Too many people had been lying to her for all her life really. Every time she would see a star symbol she would think about the one girl that lied to her. That was the one that hurt the most.

There was a time where she attempted to try and find the girl but failed due to not knowing her last name.

Today she was headed to the town council meeting, hearing about a section of job openings that would be listed within the county. Sitting in the back she found one that was interesting to her. Sheriff.

When the meeting came to an end, Regina thought she'd finally get to go home to her son. But no such luck. One of the councilors came up to her and struck up a conversation.

"The Sheriff's position, huh?" Linda, the county recorder asked Emma when she inquired. "Well, Miss, you'll have to inquire with the mayor. She has a stack of applications." She pointed at Regina as the brunette spoke to another woman. "Regina Mills."

Emma turned her head to look at the woman. Her brows furrowed. She couldn't be THE Regina. No, couldn't be. Her feet seemed to move on their own accord towards the mayor. She waited patiently however until the woman finished her conversation. "Excuse me, Madam Mayor?"

"Yes?" Regina answered, turning her head to the blonde and instantly scowling, unable to hide it. The girl looked like 'her.' "How may I help you?" She asked politely with a forced smile, trying to recover from her temporary rudeness.

"Hi, I came here wanting to find out about the jobs available here and hearing that the sheriff's position was open I'd like you to know that I'm very much qualified for it and wanted to inquire about applying."

"Well if you're qualified, you're more than welcome to apply. We'll select our top candidates then leave it to the public to decide through a vote." Regina went through her stack of papers to find an application, then handed it over, her blazer sleeve riding up just enough to uncover the star birthmark.

Emma took the application and then saw the mark and paused momentarily. "Regina..." She whispered and looked up at the beautiful woman before her. "Its me. Emma." She smiled lightly. "Hi."

Regina's eyes locked with Emma's as she looked back up. But the mayor was not as happy to see her as she was to see the mayor. "And here I thought you'd have gotten yourself into trouble and arrested by now." She said coldly. "The world can still surprise me, apparently."

"You're right actually. Went to prison for a year. But I woulda thought the same for you actually. But then again you weren't who you said you were either." Emma shrugged.

Regina scowled. "Good luck with the job application, Emma." She stood and gathered her stuff then. "And have a pleasant evening." The mayor marched off then, the councilor left behind to stare at Emma.

"So I take it you two have a past?" Kathryn asked having over heard their conversation.

"Yeah. Something like that." Emma took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She then walked out of the hall and towards her yellow bug. "Mayor... I can't believe that." She said to herself.

Regina didn't really expect to see Emma at her office the next morning. "You're seriously turning that in with a criminal record? What exactly makes you qualified?"

"Yeah, I am. When I got out I worked in claims and then I became a bounty hunter. On my downtime I was a bouncer. I'm physically and mentally prepared to be a sheriff. I have my CWP and everything else I need to carry a gun. I'm not afraid of criminals nor taking them down. I think straight and smart. I would benefit this town as sheriff." Emma said sternly.

Regina sighed and looked through her application. "A juvenile record. Well if that's all it really was, you do have a chance." She looked up at Emma then. "I'll call you, Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded once. "Thank you." She went to leave then turned around again. "Its uh its good to see you again, Regina." She offered a smile before walking away.

Regina's cold demeanor melted away then, the mayor secretly glad to see Emma, too. She watched her walk away then tried to return her focus to work. Try being the key operative word.

"Mills... I would have never guessed Mills. Let alone Mayor Mills."

**Just a quick start to our story. What do you think so far?**


	2. Checking In

**What's this? Two chapters in one night?! **

**Beware there is some RedSwan in this. Its painless I promise lol** **(Sorta)**

"Uh hey, is there anyway I can get a room?" She asked the young woman behind the counter of the local B&B. Em had been sleeping at a hotel outside of town the passed couple of nights and now she deemed she wanted something else.

"Sure. As you can see, Storybrooke isn't really a booming town. The only time we're sold out is during the summer tourist season." The girl grabbed a pen and leaned over a book with scribblings. "Name and how many nights you'll be staying please?"

"Emma Swan and until further notice. Is that possible? I'm trying for the Sheriff position and if I get it I'm going to stay in Storybrooke."

The girl looked up at Emma and smiled. "Sheriff, huh? I hope you get it. We could use a young, pretty sheriff." She winked. "The name's Ruby Lucas, by the way." She said extending her hand. "An indefinite stay is possible just so you know."

"Yeah? Am I following a bunch of old bald men or something?" Emma chuckled and shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you, Ruby. So what's good to eat around here?"

"Actually, you are." Ruby chuckled. "Our current sheriff is retiring. The best place to eat around here is my Granny's place. Though I might be biased here." She smirked. "It's right on the other side of the B&B."

"Oh wow." Emma laughed then smirked. "Cool. Sometimes biased is good. I'll try them out when I get unpacked. So your granny, huh? How long have you been working here?"

"Granny has had me working here since I've been old enough by law. One day the diner and B&B will be mine if I want." Ruby sighed. "Granny wants me to take them over. I'd rather go to Boston."

"Boston huh? That's where I came from actually. Its not all its cracked up to be honestly."

"Really?" Ruby huffed. "That's a bummer. Still, I really need to get out of Storybrooke."

"I don't blame ya. If you've been here all your life I can see why." Emma shrugged. "I was in Boston for most of mine."

"Yeah, then you get where I'm coming from." Ruby grabbed a key from the cabinet and handed it over to Emma. "Anyways, have a good stay and good luck."

"Thanks a lot." Emma smiled and picked her bag back up and headed upstairs to find room number 8. Unlocking it she pushed open the door and walked in, setting her suitcase down in the bed. "Cozy."Swan said to no one in particular.

"Glad you think so." Ruby's voice came from behind her, the brunette leaning against the door frame when Emma turned around. "Sorry. Didn't mean to seem like a creep following you up here. I was just wondering if you'd like a tour around town. It'd be good to know the lay of the land before your sheriff interviews."

Emma looked over her shoulder before smiling. "Yeah that would be fantastic actually. Lunch on me?"

"Even better." Ruby smirked, pushing herself off the door frame. "I get off in a few hours if you'd like to meet in the lobby at 2:30?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then." Emma smiled "Oh and thanks for the hospitality."

"No problem." Ruby winked before turning to walk off. ****

The girl met Emma in the lobby right at 2:30 and escorted her out. "So you said you wanted to get away from Boston. How'd you choose Storybrooke specifically?"

"Is it weird to say that my car just drove me here?" Emma asked with a chuckle. "I seriously only started to drive and when I couldn't go any longer I ended up right outside of Storybrooke. And here I am."

"I don't think that's weird. I find it refreshing, actually. You're a free spirit. You go where life takes you. I want to do that." Ruby said glancing over at the other girl.

"Then do it. Life is too short to be doing things you're not meant to do."

"I will." Ruby said firmly, confidentially. "One day." She added with a chuckle. "I'm still saving up money."

Emma laughed. "Ah well yeah money is one thing that can slow you down or speed you up." She smirked. "So where we off to first?"

"I figured we'd start downtown then work our way outward." Ruby smiled and turned the corner with Emma, just in time to spot Regina walking hand-in-hand with a little boy. "Mayor Mills, how are you doing today?"

"Ruby." She noticed the blonde then, her tone changing. "Emma." She gave a little nod in acknowledgment. "I'm doing fine. How's your day going?"

Ruby raised her brow when Regina said Emma's name.

"Hey Regina. Its going well actually. Just booked a room at the B&B." Em looked down at the boy, swinging his mothers arm. "And who is this cutie?" The blonde squatted down in front of the kid.

Getting settled in, hmm?" Regina watched Emma get on Henry's level. "This is my son, Henry." She bent over to look her boy in the eye. "Can you say hi to Emma?"

"For now. Depends on if I get the job." She looked to the little boy again and smirked.

He gave a gapped smile. "Hewo, I'm Henry. I'm three." he stuck out his hand for Emma to shake.

"Well, Henry, its very nice to meet you." She shook his hand with a smile upon her lips.

"Well Henry and I were about to grab some lunch so enjoy the rest of your day." Regina said as she tried to get away, Henry not having any of it.

"Wanna come?" He asked, smiling up at Emma and Ruby.

Emma grinned at the boy. "I would love to, but I made plans with Ruby here. Plus I don't think your mom would want me to anyway. Maybe some other time." She smiled down at him then up at Regina. "Cya." She said before moving passed the mayor with Ruby at her side.

Regina felt a little bad at that comment, especially when her son looked up at her questionably. "Come on, sweetie. You can have ice cream if you eat all your lunch."

"Otay! Bye bye Em-ma!" He waved as he trotted off with his mother.

"So you know the mayor?" Ruby asked Emma. "I'm curious now as to how."

Emma shrugged. "We were teenagers when we met. I had escaped the orphanage and was stealing poptarts from a store when Regina saved my ass from the manager. We hung out after that, Regina making me believe she was a runaway orphan too... Her father busted us in a house we broke into and I found out she was lying to me the whole time." She explained, not looking at her new friend. "She begged me not to walk away from her that night when we were being separated but I did. And I regret it."

"Wow. I wonder why she lied about being an orphan. At least she saved ya from jail time." Ruby looked at Emma then. "So why'd you regret your decision? How do you feel about seeing her now?"

"Well jail time at that point in my life anyway." She shrugged. "I've tried finding her but I didn't have her last name nor any other information." Em took a breath, "I don't know. I wanna pull her into a tight hug and tell her how sorry I am but I'm afraid now she'll just shun me away."

"So you've been to jail? And yeah, Regina didn't seem all that friendly towards you. Then again, she's not really the warm fuzzy type."

"I have yeah and maybe me sticking around a bit will soften her up towards me." Emma shrugged. "But then again she was the one that lied to me."

"So what were you arrested for, if you don't mind me asking?" Ruby was curious about this newcomer. "Good luck with getting her to soften up. You should ask her why she lied. After all this time, I think you deserve to know."

"A simple B&E turned sour." She shrugged. "Oh trust me that question will come up soon enough."

"How old were you? How long did you serve? Sorry, I know I'm being really nosy." Ruby said.

"Nah its okay. I was about 17. A year after I met Regina. I served for almost two years." She shrugged. "How about you tell me more about yourself?"

Ruby nodded. "Okay. I'm not as exciting as you are." She smirked. "I grew up right here in Storybrooke. I was gonna head off to college, but my Gran got sick so I stuck around for awhile to help her out. Before I knew it, I was stuck. I'm 23 and still haven't gotten out of Storybrooke. But I make the best of it, I guess. I'd like to be a fashion designer someday. Or maybe open my own restaurant someplace bigger."

Emma smiled softly. "You're a good granddaughter. Giving up college to stay with your grandmother, you did a good thing. I'm sure it happened that way for a reason. Maybe you weren't mature enough then but maybe you are now."

"Maybe. At this point, I'm seriously thinking of completely blowing off school just to start my own restaurant. Now back to you. Tell me more about you and Regina. I have a feeling your history goes a lot deeper."

"Not really. We spent the day together and most of a night" Emma shrugged. "I did break a promise to her though. She made me promise that we would stay friends forever... I walked away after she lied to me."

"Ooh. Most of a night together." Ruby said with a smirk and the arch of a brow. "Was this one of those fleeting teenage romance moments?" She asked, ignoring the rest temporarily.

Emma laughed. "No not hardly. We just kissed once, but she was pretty and I was attracted to her and now... She... what she looks like now its very hard not to want to do more about it."

"Yeah, she's a gorgeous woman. But she's also a stern one, all business. Has been ever since the accident." Ruby shrugged.

"The accident?" Emma questioned.

"A couple of years ago she was in a bad accident. Her and her husband. Regina was in a coma for a few days. Daniel didn't make it. She hasn't been the same since." Ruby said softly.

Emma seemed to deflate then. "Oh... Damn that sucks."

"Yeah. Don't let her know I told you that though. No one talks about it anymore. Regina is Storybrooke's youngest mayor and a good one. People respect her enough to give her her privacy."

"Well at least she gets that.. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't walk away that day and actually took her phone number." She took a breath and shrugged.

"Hard to say. Maybe you two would've stayed close friends. Maybe you would've gone your separate ways anyway. Or maybe you'd be married to her now." Ruby shrugged.

"Who knows." Emma shrugged. "Alright enough dwelling. Lets go explore and eat."

"All right." Ruby showed Emma all around then took her to the Rabbit Hole for some good pub food and beer. "So what do you think so far?"

"I like it. I'm almost convinced to stay even if I don't get the job."

"You should. Storybrooke could use some more young people. Hell, I could use some more young people to hang out with." She chuckled.

"I have been told I can be wild during the nights. Sure you can handle that?"

"Oh I bet I can. I can be pretty wild myself." Ruby smirked, taking a sip of her beer.

Emma laughed and sipped her own. "Yeah? What's the wildest thing you've done?"

"Last Halloween I got rip roaring drunk, teepeed a friend's house with a group of buddies, got chased through a cornfield then ended up in a threesome with the couple I was sharing candy and beer with. That's the craziest I've gotten into lately. You?"

"Damn." Emma laughed. "You are a bit wild." She chuckled. "Craziest thing I've done? Well I can't top yours but..." She stood up in a her bar stool then walked onto the counter before she started dancing to the music then offered her hand to Ruby.

Ruby took it and climbed on up, not one bit bashful. She danced to the rhythm of the music, running her fingers through her hair and hands down her chest as she swayed. The boys at the bar whooped and hollered, tossing some one dollar bills at them.

Emma laughed before dancing close to Ruby earning more money for them. She pressed her front up against the brunette's back and wrapped one hand around her then the other met the receptionist's in the air above their heads.

Ruby pushed that booty out to grind herself against Emma's pelvis. The blonde was attractive and new to town. She'd offer a refreshing experience, Ruby was sure.

"Keep that up and I'll have to take you back to my cozy room for something even wilder." She whispered in her ear as her hand pat against the girl's hip to the beat of the song.

"Now you're just encouraging me even more." Ruby said seductively. "I know what I want and I'm good at getting it."

Emma chuckled and began to descend down to the floor, helping Ruby down as well. "Grab your money. Maybe we should start doing this all the time. You'll be able to start your restaurant in no time."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ruby chuckled. Spotting a dollar bill, she leaned forward, brushing chests with Emma as she grabbed it. "So about that trip back to your room...?"

Emma bit her lip back. "Think I can get a private lap dance?" She waggled her brows as she moved her lips just a breath away from Ruby's then turned to head out.

"Only if you lay well." Ruby smirked, moving to follow the blonde out of the bar.

"I've been told I'm the best she's ever had."

Ruby chuckled. "By how many hers?"

"By at least fifteen or so." She hooked her forefinger into one of the girl's belt loops and pulled her close.

Ruby grinned as she closed the distance and kissed Emma. As soon as they were in her room, the brunette pushed her down on the bed and straddled her. "Ready for your private show?" She asked as she began to unbutton her flannel shirt.

By the end of it both women were panting and sweating. "Damn. You sure are a wild one." Emma said in her best country accent as she laid beside the girl. Looking to her then, she smirked.

Ruby chuckled. "Told ya. And those fifteenish women... They know what they're talking about."

"Told ya." Emma laughed. "But I've only slept with about four. Now five." She grinned.

"Ah. So you embellished the number a little to make yourself look good." Ruby chuckled. She glanced at the time then and sat up. "My Gran will be coming in soon to check in on things. I better get going before she sees me sneaking out of here. I probably wouldn't get fired but I'd get a stern talking to for sleeping with one of our guests."

Emma laughed softly. "Alright. I'll see you later then. Hate for you to get caught and we aren't allowed to do this anymore." She smirked and got up to put her shorts and tank on.

"Oh we'll do this again if you want. I'm wild, remember? This can't be contained." Ruby said pointing at herself before she chuckled and got dress. She stopped to kiss Emma's cheek before heading out the door. "Thanks for the afternoon delight."

"Anytime, beautiful." Emma walked her to the door and kissed her once more. "I'll catch ya later." She watched the woman go before she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Before you say anything, I know there wasn't a lot of Regina in this one but I promise we will make it up to you in the next chapter with Halloween cuteness. :D**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Apples and Pie

**Enjoy!**

"Are there gonna be monsters?"

"Yes." Regina replied, as she put the finishing touches on his costume. "But not real ones." She added.

"Superheroes like me?" Henry continued.

The mayor glanced up and smiled at her son as she continued to squat down next to him. "Yes, superheroes like you. But you're the best." She said with a kiss to the cheek. "You ready to trick r treat?"

"Yes mommy." Henry smiled brightly and followed his mother outside. He held her hand and swung their arms from the front to the back and jumped over each line of the side walk.

Emma had left the motel to search out fun things to do in the town on the crisp Halloween air. With her head down she didn't see the mother and son coming her way.

"Look mommy dat Emma?" Henry asking pointing to the blonde.

Regina took a deep breath then nodded. "Yes, Henry, that's Emma." She gently pat his shoulder. "Would you like to go say hi?" Already knowing he would.

"Yes!" 'Batman' ran to Emma then, the blonde just down the sidewalk from them. "Hi, Emma! Happy Halloweenie!" He said with a gaped grin and jumped to a stop in front of the sheriff wannabe.

Emma heard her name and grinned before stooping, looking up, and hi fiving the boy. "Happy Halloween to to you too, Batman. You know I thought you would be taller in person. TV makes you look tall. I like this more compact size better."

"I'll be tall one day." Henry said.

She smirked then looked up to Regina. "Happy Halloween to you too, Mayor Mills."

Regina, who wasn't far behind Henry, stopped a few feet from Emma and slipped her hands into her coat pockets. "And you as well, Ms. Swan. There's an annual Halloween party at Granny's Diner you should check out."

"Oh yeah? You going to be there?" She asked before standing up to look Regina in the eye.

"We planned to make an appearance. I am mayor, afterall."

"Wanna come wit us?" Henry smiled up at Emma.

Emma smiled at the boy. "I'm sure you have some trick or treating to do and I would just be cramping your style, kid."

"Huh?" The 3-year-old didn't know what 'cramping your style' meant, but he wasn't about to give up. "Pwease?"

Regina sighed softly. Apparently her son was drawn to Emma like a magnet just as she'd been that day more than 10 years ago.

Swan smiled down at him. "You would have to ask your mommy. I'm not sure I'm allowed, bud."

Regina's hard face softened as her eyes connected with Emma's.

Henry looked up at his mom, too, with those puppy dog eyes. "Pwease, Mommy?"

Regina sighed and pulled her hands out of her pockets. "Yes. If Ms. Swan wants to come with us, she may."

"Yaaay!" Henry cheered and looked back to Emma. "Now come?"

Emma smiled at Regina then beamed at Batman. "I would love to, Henry. You on your way there now?"

"Mmhm. Then trick r treating." The boy nodded.

Regina stepped forward then and took her son's hand. "He's a huge fan of bobbing for apples. Which Granny's does each year."

"Bobbing for apples, huh? Sounds fun. I bet you're great at it. I think you and mommy should compete." Emma laughed lightly as she walked with them.

"Don't encourage that." Regina deadpanned.

"We should, Mommy!" Henry yelled.

The mayor stared Emma down.

"What? Seems like you could need some fun in your life, madame mayor." Emma gave her the smile she always used to. The one that was big and bright and screamed 'I didn't do it'.

"I already have fun in my life, Ms. Swan." Regina glanced down at her son. "I have a 3-year-old."

"If you do it I'll do it." Emma said light heartedly.

Henry looked up at Regina and smiled. "Do it, Mommy."

"That's not inspiring me any." Regina replied. But when she heard her son give encouragement, she sighed. "Alright, Henry. Just once."

"Yay!" Henry grinned and skipped with them.

Emma smiled lightly. "So how have you been? I tried looking for you but I didn't have you last name."

"I've been fine. Busy." Regina said, seemingly uninterested in conversation with the blonde. "Why? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Because I wanted to fulfill my promise. I just over reacted to your lies."

Regina stopped and clenched her jaw before turning to Emma. "I never actually lied to you. I just didn't correct you when you thought my crappy home was a foster home or when you thought the man coming to get me and 'take me back' was from social services. I never lied to you, Emma, and you still broke your promise. It's too late to make up for that." The mayor said emotionally before walking more quickly with Henry, who was eager to get to Granny's. "See you at the diner." She called back.

Emma clenched her jaw. "You should have corrected me, Regina, instead of letting me believe that you were someone else." She clenched her fists as she watched Regina walk off.

"Mommy, is Emma coming?" Henry asked, sensing something was off.

"I don't know. I don't care." Regina replied coolly. "You and I will have fun, Henry."

"Why you not like her, Mommy?" He asked curiously then looked back at Emma and waved.

Emma waved back to the boy before leaning against the side of a building.

"It's a long story, sweetie. Grown up stuff." She said before opening up the door to Granny's and walking her son in. Regina lifted him up onto a bar stool then before taking a seat next to him, the little boy excited to see a dressed up Ruby.

"Hi, Red." He grinned, the nickname easier for him to say.

"Hi my little muchkin." Red grinned, "Oh I 'm sorry, Mr. Batman." She smirked. "You think Mommy would let you have some hot cocoa?"

Regina was just glad for the distraction. "He may. He's been looking forward to it all day. Along with some pumpkin pie." She smiled at her little one.

"Yeah! Pie please?" He asked.

"Oh of course you can have pie too." She smiled then looked up at Regina. I'll get you some too." She then left to get it.

Emma walked in then, the bell chiming and most people turned to see who it was.

Regina wasn't one of them. Her townspeople were noisy and she knew if they ever found out she had a past with Emma, no matter how short lived, that they'd hound her about it.

Henry, however, pointed to the spot next to him, pleading with puppy dog eyes.

Emma smiled at the boy and walked over, sitting down next to him. "Hey, Henry." She looked at Regina and nodded once before she caught sight of Ruby coming back out. "Hey you." She said with a smile.

"Hey, how's it going? Glad you could make it to our little Halloween party." She set the cups of hot chocolate followed by the two slices of pie in front of Henry and Regina before moving to the blonde. "Would you like anything?"

"I was invited by Batman personally." Em grinned and winked at the kid. "What they have looks super good."

"Oh were you?" Ruby asked, 'Batman' grinning up at her. "I'll be right back with that hit chocolate and pie." She winked at the blonde.

Regina rolled her eyes. She knew Ruby well enough to know her and Emma were likely already fooling around.

"Oh and put some cinnamon on that whip cream please." She watched the brunette leave the counter, checking her out subtly however.

"Why you not dress up, Em?" Henry asked before shoving a bite in his mouth.

"Well I actually forgot it was Halloween, but I'll make up for it next year."

"How?" Batman continued to ask.

Ruby brought Emma's food and drink out then.

"Just never got the chance to celebrate it really." She explained then looked to Ruby and nodded a 'thank you'.

"Why?"

"That's enough, Henry. I don't think Emma wants to sit and answer questions all night. How about you eat and then we'll bob for apples?" Regina interjected.

Emma looked back at her pie and started to eat her pie silently.

"Oookay." Henry said, disappointed. He poked at his pie.

Regina looked forward and sighed. She didn't like being the 'bad guy.' "Unless Emma does want to answer more."

Henry looked up at the blonde then, hopeful.

The 'sheriff to be' looked to the puppy dog eyes and smiled. "I'd be happy to. I didn't have a mom or dad and had to move around a lot and no one really celebrated anything. Not even Christmas."

"That's mean. I like Christmas." Henry pouted. "Where'd your parents go?"

"I don't know. I never knew them." She forced a smile. "But even without them I think I turned out okay. But don't take your mom for granted. Be thankful for her always okay."

"Okay." Henry nodded vehemently.

Regina and Emma's eyes locked then, the mayor once more feeling like a huge jerk.

Emma gave the brunette a closed lip smile then turned back to her pie, continuing to eat and sip her drink.

Henry turned to Regina and hugged her side. "Wub you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetie." Regina said as she wrapped an arm around him to return the hug. "Would you like to bob for apples now? Maybe Emma will play against you, too." She said looking at the blonde again.

Henry looked at Emma with hopeful eyes. Emma chuckled at the sight and nodded. "Sure I'll play."

"Yay!" Batman hopped from his chair then and ran over to the bucket. Emma and Regina stood at the same time, almost bumping into each other. "Sorry." The mayor slinked by then.

"S'okay." Emma allowed Regina through then went over to the bucket and got on her knees while Henry stood on the other side of it.

"Ready! Go!" Mary Margaret shouted and both Henry and Emma went face first in the water. It took a few seconds but Em nudged an apple Henry's way and allowed him to catch one before her.

The little boy threw his hands up in the air when he came out victorious, apple still in his mouth. Regina had seen what Emma had done and smiled at the blonde for the first time since she'd come to town before pulling her son into a hug. "You were great!"

Emma laughed and high fived Henry with a grin. "Good job, kid." She looked up at Regina as she stood and gave her a genuine smile before wiping her face with a paper towel that MM provided.

"Do I get a prize, Mommy?" Henry asked as he looked back to the mayor.

"Of course you get a prize!" Ruby answered for her. The waitress bent over to hand Henry a big orange sucker with the face of a pumpkin.

"Oooohh! Yummy. I has now?" He asked his mother holding up the sucker. After getting a nod he looked to Red then "What do Em get? She did good too."

Emma looked down at Henry with a bright smile.

"I don't know. What would Em like?" Ruby asked looking at the blonde a little sultry.

Emma looked Red over with a smirk then knelt down to Henry. "I think the looser should get a kiss on the cheek by the winner." She said and tapped her own cheek with her finger.

Henry smiled then leaned in to give her just that, Regina and Ruby watching with a soft smile.

Emma giggled. "Ooo I got a kiss from Batman!"

"Not many girls get that. You're very lucky." Red said with a grin.

"Are you ready to trick or treat now?" Regina asked her son.

Emma slowly stood with a smirk.

Henry giggled then looked to Regina with a nod. "Em come too? She neber went triwk or tweeting."

Regina took a deep breath then let it out slowly as she looked to Emma. "If you'd like to come, you're welcome. But first we'd have to make a quick stop to get you a costume."

Emma chuckled. "Alright. You dressing up too, Madame Mayor?"

"No, but I'm not trick or treating, either. I'm chaperoning." She smirked.

Emma chuckled. "Alright, lets go see what kind of costumes are left over.

**I love Henry's cuteness lol**

**Review please! Let us know what you think **


	4. Dark Knight

**A continuation of Halloween night :) **

**Enjoy**

The three left Granny's and headed down the sidewalk toward the shops in town. Henry had grabbed Emma's hand halfway there and started swinging before he discovered he could take both of the women's hands and 'fly' as he called it. They got to the party store and went to the section that had the outfits. There were a few leftover. Most had been picked over. and most were way too small for Emma.

"You could be a knight." Regina suggested as there were a few pieces of fake armor and swords left. "Or maybe a zombie apocalypse survivor. That seems popular this year."

Emma chuckled. "I like the knight and there's not blood or makeup involved." She picked up the set after pulling her red jacket off and draping it over Henry's head, making him giggle. She put the breast plate over her white tank top then put the helmet on. "Alright what do we think?" She asked, twirling her plastic sword.

"You look cool." Henry said in awe.

"You're definitely something." Regina added. "It'll do for tonight. We should get going before trick or treating is over."

"Yeah but you still need something even if you're watching over the kids...hm.." She looked around and found an angel halo and stepped right up to Regina, slowly putting it on her head. "You can be our guardian angel tonight."

There was something about being that close to Emma again. Regina swallowed hard as the blonde walked to the counter, then silently followed.

Emma paid for the suit and halo then walked out of the store and headed for the houses. "Hey, Bat. Together we make the Dark Knight." She laughed.

Henry looked up at Emma with realization on his face. The little boy loved Batman and knew lots about him. "Batman's nickname!"

"Exactly! How cool are we?"

"Really cool!" Henry fist pumped the air, his mother laughing and shaking her head behind them.

Emma laughed and took the boy's hand and lead him up to the first house. "So what do we do big man?"

"Knock and say 'Happy Halloween! Trick r treat!'" He said excitedly before doing just that, getting a handful of candy.

Regina watched her son with Emma, surprised by just how good the blonde was with him.

The three walked until Henry got tired but wanted to continue on, so Emma picked him up and set the boy on her shoulders and walked up to the next house and rang the doorbell for him.

Kathryn Nolan, the councilor who'd spoken to Emma on her first day here, answered the door with a smile. "Batman! You're finally here to save the day!" She gave Emma a curious look, then Regina who kept her face unreadable, as usual.

Emma chuckled. "He invited me to come along. Long story."

"Well, all that matters is that Batman is having fun. Right, Batman?"

"Right." Henry nodded, offering his bucket for the candy.

Kathryn put a big handful of candy in the bucket for Henry then handed Emma a piece as well.

"Thanks." She smirked. "Say thank you, Henry."

"Thank you." The little boy smiled widely. As soon as they were back down near Regina again, Henry held out a sucker for her. "For you, Mommy."

She smiled as she took it. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Welcome." He smiled.

Emma looked up at the boy over her head and smirked. "You're a cute kid, you know that?"

"Yes." He replied quickly.

"Henry..." Regina scolded gently. "Some modesty."

"What's mod-is-tee?" He shrugged.

"It means you can't be stuck up and snobby." Emma said before holding his legs with one arm then reaching up and tickling his side with the other hand.

Little Batman giggled and tried to push Emma's hand away. "But Mommy says I'm cute."

"You are cute." Regina smiled. "But when someone else says it, you should say 'thank you' because it's a compliment and you don't want to seem snobby. Like Emma said."

"Yeah, batmen aren't snobby are they, Mommy?"

"No." Regina shook her head. "They're not. And you're not."

"Otay. I sawry, Em, and tank you." Henry smiled lightly down at Emma as she looked up to him. Then with a great bit yawn, Batman rubbed his eye.

"I think this night has come to an end. How about I walk you two home?" Swan suggested.

"That's really not necessary. We'll be fine." But then Emma insisted, as the town's potential new sheriff. "Alright." Regina finally succumbed. "I can carry Henry, though."

And after Regina insisted, Emma handed the sleepy boy over and walked with them back toward the house. It was silent right after Henry fell asleep in his mother's arms. After a few minutes, Emma spoke up. "You did really, really good for yourself, Regina. I know it doesn't mean much if anything coming from me but, I'm proud of you."

Regina was quiet for a moment, thinking before she responded. "Thank you. Once I got away to college, I really straightened up and got my shi-" She cut herself short. "together. You seem to have done okay for yourself, too."

"Yes you have." Emma smiled. "And I did okay. I'm not president or anything." She chuckled. "So tell me, how did you land the Mayoral position?"

Regina laughed lightly, too. "Well after college I managed to get a job here in the city's newly formed Economic Development office. My boyfriend at the time came with me and found work himself. We got married about a year later, pregnant another year after that and just talking about wanting a better future for Henry inspired me to run. I knew the city well, people liked me, so I got elected." Regina finished as they walked.

"Good for you." She smiled. "And you look good behind a podium. Can't beat that." Then she brought it up, "So you're married huh? I didn't see a ring."

"You haven't even seen me behind a podium yet." Regina chuckled then sobered up at Emma's next question. "I was married." She said as she looked down. "But he passed a couple of years ago."

"I"m imagining it in my head and you look great." She smiled but it soon disappeared. "Oh... I'm sorry, Regina. At least you have a beautiful part of him left." She nodded toward Henry.

Regina looked down at her son, smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. Daniel adored Henry. He had all these plans to teach him how to play ball and ride a bike. Now he'll never get to do any of them." She glanced at Emma again. "I think the hardest part is knowing Henry will never remember Daniel for himself."

"I'm sure that will be hard but at least you have stories of him and I'm sure a few pictures. That, at least, you can hang on to."

Regina nodded. "Henry will know all about his father. I'll share those pictures with him along with memories. But it'll never be quite the same as if Henry could remember him himself." The mayor bit her lip then. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be unloading this all on you."

"No, it's okay. Seems you've been harboring it for a long time. I don't mind hearing about it or anything else you want or need to talk about."

Regina shook her head. "We're not friends, Emma." It wasn't said to be mean. The mayor just liked to keep her distance now. "You don't owe me anything. You walked away years ago. Maybe I did deserve it. Maybe I didn't. It doesn't matter anymore." The words were said with a detectable tone of sadness.

Emma moved to walk in front of her and stopped Regina. "No, we're not friends at the moment, but we were. But this isn't about me owing you or you owing me. I found you. Finally. I shouldn't have walked away that night but I did. I was hurt. Not a day went by after that that I didn't think of you."

Regina tried schooling her features but eventually the truth came out. "I never stopped thinking about you, either." Especially during those teen years, when she worried if Emma was getting enough to eat or if she had a safe place to stay. When she wondered if someone else had kissed her the way she had or done more. "But I knew our chance was gone."

"Whether I get this job or not, I'm staying in Storybrooke. I'm not gonna loose you again." Emma clenched her jaws, trying to hold back her emotions. "Maybe I randomly found this place to give our... whatever it was between us, another shot."

Regina didn't plan to let Emma in just like that. But she did find some admiration for her again with the vow she made. "Perhaps." Regina gave the blonde a small smile. "Stick around and we'll see, Emma Swan. I should get Henry in up to bed now."

"Here, I'll carry him the rest of the way. Don't think I'm doing you any favors though. His candy is twice as heavy." She laughed and opened her arms, offering to take the kid in exchange for the candy bag.

Regina laughed lightly and after just a moment's hesitation, handed Henry over. "Follow me." The two walked the rest of the way before she let Emma in, turned on the light, then guided the other woman up the stairs to Henry's room.

Emma laid little Batman on his bed and let his mother do the rest. Henry struggled to get out of his costume before passing out again with a cute humph.

The 'knight' was standing outside the door, leaning against the wall in the hallway when Regina came back out. "He's the cutest kid I've ever seen. He looks a lot like you."

Regina smiled as she leaned against the door frame. "He is the cutest. Then again I am very biased." She pushed herself into standing straight then. "Would you like anything to drink while you're here?"

"Well, I've already said it once today but sometimes biased is a good thing." She smiled then nodded. "I'd love a drink." She pushed herself off the wall and followed Regina downstairs. "You know, I didn't think you would actually be talking to me this soon. Let alone invite me into your house. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I didn't either." Regina admitted honestly. "But my son convinced me to drag you along. And once I saw how good you were with him, it was kind of hard to be mad at you anymore." Regina stopped inside her den, making them both a glass of hard cider at the small table she had. "Here you go." She turned and handed the drink over. "A glass of the best apple cider you'll ever taste."

"He was my secret weapon all along." Emma chuckled. She swirled the liquid in her glass never having been fond of cider before but the moment she tasted it she hummed. "Mm this is really good. And I usually hate this stuff. You make it?"

"I do hope you weren't really using my son to get close to me. He's very fond of you already." Regina took a sip of her cider as her eyes remained locked on Emma. "I did make it. I have an apple tree right outside. I'm glad you like it."

"No I didn't use him. Hell I didn't even know you had a son. When I first saw him I thought 'brother'." Emma took another sip. "I do hope I'm allowed back for another glass."

"But you learned pretty quickly that he's my son. And it's pretty obvious he has me wrapped around his little finger." She smiled. "Whether you're allowed to come back or not is completely up to you."

"I did yes. And yes that is very obvious but adorable." Emma took another sip. "I don't have a hidden agenda, Regina. I didn't know you lived here when I arrived. I don't want to hurt you. I'm just... here. And I'm glad I finally found you."

Regina tapped her glass then and moved to take a seat. "Did you have fun trick or treating?" She asked, obviously changing the subject. "You never really got to before, correct?"

"Yeah. It was fun actually. I think Henry enjoyed himself very much." She sat down on the arm of the couch." Emma allowed the change of subject with no objection. At least not yet, but sooner or later they would have to talk about that night.

"He did. I think Halloween is his favorite holiday. He loves dressing up and getting candy, obviously." She said, crossing her legs.

Emma nodded, her eyes traveling up the mayor's legs then quickly back to her dark orbs. "Yeah. Just a bit." She paused before changing the subject. "So... when will I find out if I'm in the running for Sheriff?"

"The current sheriff will be looking through applications this week, so you should be hearing back by the end of this week or early next." Regina answered before taking another sip.

"Ah okay. Yeah, Ruby said I was following behind an older man. Should be interesting if I happen to get the job, huh?"

"It would be interesting, yes. You're young, female, an outsider. Everything the current sheriff isn't. You're going to have to work extra hard for it."

"I'll definitely put my all into it. I promise you that. I'll benefit this town."

"Save it for the committee, Emma. You don't have to impress me." Regina smiled softly. "So what will you do if you don't get the job?"

"Stripper is my backup plan. Seems this town could use one." She said seriously then with Regina's look, Em couldn't help but laugh out loud. "No, I"m kidding. I don't know what I'll do but, I'm staying here. I'll find a job doing something else."

Regina laughed lightly and shook her head. "I'm sure you'll find something. If all else fails, I'm sure Batman could use a sidekick."

"I hear it pays well in all the candy he doesn't like." Emma chuckled and finished up her cider and stood. "I should get out of your hair."

"Oh indeed." Regina smiled. It faded as Emma continued. "I do have an early morning." She stood and collected Emma's glass. "I'll walk you to the door."

Emma stood on the porch and turned to look at Regina. "Thanks for allowing me to hang out with you and Henry. Its good to see you again."

"You're welcome. Henry really wanted you to have your first trick or treating experience and I couldn't deny that. I'll see you around, Emma."

"Tell him thank you for me." She smiled. "See you soon." Emma took a breath then turned around on the stoop and walked down the path and out of sight.

Regina watched her go then headed back inside, leaning against the door as soon as it was closed. All those teenage emotions were flooding back and she hated it. She couldn't let herself feel like that again. The mayor ran a hand through her hair then turned off the lights and headed upstairs for bed.

Emma walked into the B&B and took a deep breath before she headed up to her room. All of the same emotions Regina was feeling, Emma was feeling too.

**Well what do you think? There was no RedSwan this time lol **

**Reviews are wanted so don't shy away from the keyboard **

**Thanks!**


	5. Number

"So I heard you went trick or treating with Regina and Henry last night." Ruby said as she poured the blonde a cup of coffee. "Word travels fast in a small town." She added with Emma's arched brow.

Emma sat down at the counter and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Henry invited me." She smiled and took a sip of the coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ruby leaned against the counter then, chin in her hand. "So how'd it go?"

"Good actually. She invited me in for cider." Emma smiled lightly, "But that stays between you and me."

"Of course I won't. So you two are on better terms then? Maybe you could be friends once more."

"She says that's up to me, but I think we could." Emma smiled. "I have all of the feelings I once had for her resurfacing." She sighed.

"The feelings?" Ruby tilted her head. "I thought it was just one day of running around together, being besties. With a little crush thrown in there."

"It was but that simple stupid crush... it meant a lot to me. Like I finally found someone who understood me and understood the life I had to deal with."

"And that feeling's coming back to you now." Ruby stood up straight. "You should do something about it. You have a second chance with her."

"I can't do anything about it. At least not now. Not right now, anyway."

"Why?" Ruby asked curiously. "Why not now? You should kiss her." The girl smirked.

"No I shouldn't." She shook her head but smirked. "Though, trust me, I've already imagined it a couple times. She grew up to be absolutely perfect. I mean she was pretty back then but geeze..."

"Yeah. It was unfortunate how she got it, but that lip scar really draws you right to her lips."

"Mmhm. I love it but how did she get it?"

"The car accident." Ruby said somberly.

"Oh... Thats right. She actually told me all about Daniel. I was surprised she did actually."

"Wow. She wouldn't even talk to Kathryn about him and the accident afterward. You must be special, Emma Swan."

"I dunno about special." She looked down at her wrist. She had a flower put over that same spot Regina had drawn the star so many years ago. "Unique maybe."

"I'd say so." Ruby smirked. "You really should work to get her back. Now, do you need anything else?"

"I will, I'm just working on gaining her trust back." Emma said then shook her head at Ruby's question. "Nah, I'm good thanks."

"Alright." Ruby smiled then walked off to greet another customer.

A young man with dark hair and a beard sat next to her then. "So you're the one running for Sheriff, huh?"

Emma looked to her side and nodded once. "Yep. I'm Emma Swan. And you are?"

"Deputy Graham Humbert." He smiled. "You'd be my boss if you got it."

"Ah." Emma smiled back and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you. And I'm assuming you would have an issue with a woman that isn't native to this town being your boss."

Graham took her hand and shook it. "Well it would be nice to know my next boss and what he or she would like to do with the town."

Emma gave him a light smile and a nod. "Well I'm still learning about this town. I only arrived a day ago. Why don't you tell me things about this place from a deputy's point of view?"

"Sure. But first tell me why you wanna be sheriff here when you've only been in Storybroike for a day."

Emma shrugged. "I have experience in bounty hunting. I'm fearless. I can protect this town and the people in it. I've been wanting a cop job for a while and I think I can have a fresh start in this place."

"Okay." Graham bobbed his head from side to side. "Good enough reason." He moved a couple stools over to sit next to Emma. "Here's the dl on Storybrooke." He told her all about the town from a deputy perspective.

"So simply put I'll have some work ahead of me if I get the position." With his nod she chuckled. "You gonna vote for me, Deputy Graham? Or are you running against me?"

He shook his head. "I'm not running. I'm actually about to get married and being Sheriff takes up a lot of time. I wanna devote all I can to my new wife. So I might vote for ya."

Emma smiled sweetly. "Yeah. Well that's good. Make sure your wife votes for me too." She chuckled.

Graham laughed. "I'll be sure to tell her. If you become a finalist."

"Put a god word in for me with the current sheriff?" She chuckled. "Can I buy ya a coffee? And no I'm not bribing you."

Graham laughed. "Yeah, sure you're not. Thanks, but I'm okay. Ruby is kind enough to never charge me for coffee."

"Only because you're my best friend and like a brother." The waitress said as she walked past to the kitchen.

Emma laughed. "Ah so best friends here. Another connection known." She smiled. "So who is your wife, just in case I run into her?"

"Fiancée." Graham corrected. "And her name is Jamie Ping. She's a financial adviser at Northeast Bank."

"Ah okay. Good to know." She took a soft breath when she looked toward the door the moment the bell chimed.

Regina.

Swan gave the mayor and gentle smile and nodded her head towards her in acknowledgment.

Regina gave the slight nod of her head in return, moving quickly to the counter. "I'm here to pick up my order."

"Got it right here." Ruby said as she grabbed the box of pastries and set them in front of the mayor. "$7 please."

Regina handed the money over and got ready to leave after a 'thanks.'

"Donuts for city hall?" Graham asked. "Wish I worked in your office."

Regina smiled. "You should tell Sheriff Kruz to stop being such a cheapskate."

"Eh he's retiring so I'll just have to break the new sheriff in." Graham chuckled.

Emma laughed and sipped her coffee.

"If you get, blondie here I doubt donuts would exist. She's too fit." Red said with a smirk.

"Puh! Cheesecake donuts are my favorite as well as bear claws."

"Oh. Even better." Graham grinned. "Now I have to get you in office."

Regina smiled at the deputy then wannabe sheriff as she leaned against the counter. "Alright. Well you two enjoy your coffee. I'm sure I'll see both of you around." Her eyes fell on Emma specifically before she turned to leave.

Emma chuckled and smiled at Regina, locking eyes with the woman. Both Ruby and Graham noticed the connection between the two. Swan watched the mayor walk out then turned back to her coffee and silently sipped it.

"So you and Mayor Mills have apparently already met and talked some." Graham noticed.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Yeah, I spoke with her the first day I arrived. I handed in my resume to her."

He nodded. "She can be a bit... stern, but she's still a great mayor. Just stay on her good side."

"I plan on it." She smiled. "Alright Imma go explore the town a bit more." She put some money down on the counter. "Catch ya later." Emma walked out and decided to visit a few stores along the way.

The first was Gold's Pawn.

When the bell above the door rang, Gold looked up at the woman entering. "Well hello. Welcome to my shop. Looking for anything in particular?"

"Hi. Um no, just looking around town really." She smiled. "From what I see your shop is very... interesting so far." Emma mentioned as she walked to her left side and looked into one of the cases. "Interesting in a good way."

"Thank you. I'm quite proud of my collection. I've been collecting these items for decades." He grinned smugly. Gold had taken a lot from others to get what he had.

"Wow you are dedicated to your work." She smiled. Emma could sense something was off with this guy.

"I am. It's how I believe any employee should feel. If there's no dedication, it's time to move on." Gold said as he watched Emma move about.

"Yeah I feel ya." She stood back up and looked at him. "It's why I came here." She walked to his counter and extended her hand. "I'm Emma Swan. Sheriff hopeful." She chuckled.

"Oh." Gold reached out to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan."

"You too. I'm assuming you're Mr. Gold." She smiled.

"That I am." The man smiled. "So what brought you to Storybrooke?"

"My car." She laughed. "Not being sarcastic, I just started driving until I didn't feel like driving anymore. I stopped at a hotel a couple miles from here."

"So fate brought you here." Gold smiled coyly. "There's something special about Storybrooke. I too was drawn here."

"Oh yeah? What's your story?" She asked with a curious head tilt.

"I fell for a woman. But she chose another over me and went on to have a beautiful daughter. Twenty years later, she was a widow when we met again. But we still connected, and I ended up following her here. I haven't left since."

"Wow. That's like a movie summary." She smiled. "I actually found someone here too that I knew in my past. Crazy isn't it? How fate works."

"Things always work out like they're supposed to. So I don't find it crazy at all." Gold smiled. "The person you found, are they of romantic interest, too?"

"Uh... No. I don't think so, no." She shrugged. "We just hurt each other when we were teens and I think this may be our second chance."

"To be friends? How sweet. Do you mind if I ask who?"

"The Mayor actually." Emma answered, rubbing the back of her neck

"Regina Mills? Now that is interesting." The wheels were turning. "She's my stepdaughter. I was referring to her mother, Cora, earlier."

"Wow." Emma's eyes widened. "This is a small world and even smaller town."

"Indeed." Gold inhaled deeply before he spoke his next words. "Well I truly wish you the best of luck then. She's a stubborn one, that Regina. She doesn't let grudges go."

"No she doesn't. But I'm back in her life for a reason and this time I'm not going to give up on her." She smiled lightly. "I'll see you later, I'm sure." With thatshe turned and walked out of the shop and continued on her way.

Gold smiled mischievously as Emma left.

The blonde was just making her way past a preschool/ daycare when a little voice called her name; Henry Mills standing next to a swing set waving. The kid was the cutest; dressed in his khakis, dress shirt, and his little vest he ran toward the playground fence.

Emma turned and smiled when she noticed who it was. Coming up to the fence she grinned. "Hey, kid." The blonde stooped down in front of him once Henry made his way over. She put her fingers through the thin metal. "How's your day going?"

"Good." Henry smiled as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "We played tag."

"You did?! I love tag. Did you win?"

"You do!?" Henry asked, super excited, his eyes wide. "I think I did?" He shrugged.

Emma laughed. "You think? Well next time I'm allowed to play with you we should totally play tag. Maybe get Mommy to play too. Wuddayasay?"

"Yeah! Can we when she comes to get me?" He asked, wanting to hang out with Emma today.

"You'll have to ask her. That's probably still a couple hours away. Here..." She pulled out an old business card and scribbled through the name on the front then on the back she put 'Emma' and then her number with the area code in front. "Put this in your pocket and if Mommy says yes call me okay." She slid the card in between the chain link fence gaps.

"Otay." Henry said as he reached out to take the card then shove it in his pants' pocket. "Bye." He grinned before running off to join the other kids.

Emma stood up and watched him run off. Mary Margaret had seen the two and looked to Emma after henry left the fence. She put her hand up to wave. Noticing, Swan did the same before carrying on. Next was the library.

There a young woman with soft auburn curls and bright blue eyes greeted her with a smile. "Hello." An accent of some sort was evident. "Please let me know if you need any help."

"Hi. I'm just kinda browsing through town and exploring a bit. I just moved here officially yesterday." The blonde moved to the desk and extended her hand. "Emma Swan."

"I just came back to Storybrooke myself." The girl smiled and took her hand. "Belle French. So what brought you here to our little town?"

She told her the story she told everyone else. Her car. "I'm hoping to get the sheriff's position here."

"Well good luck. I think Storybrooke could use some outside perspective. Bring some new and fresh ideas to the table to help solve issues." Belle smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll need all the luck I can get." She smiled. "Can you tell me anything that this town would need out of a new sheriff?"

"Well, I think we need a sheriff who is more willing to work with the town and schools on finding preventive measures. We have some youth who find themselves in trouble because there's little to do after school before their parents get home. Maybe some after school programs with law enforcement presentations. A better deputy presence in the schools?" Belle suggested with a little one shoulder shrug.

"Hm okay that sounds like something I can get a hold of. If I get the job I'll make certain to do everything I can." She smiled. "Thank you so much for the information, Belle."

"You're welcome." Belle smiled. "Have a look around and enjoy Storybrooke."

Emma nodded once then walked out with a smile. She would have to talk to one of the teachers later. Walking down the road she happened to catch a glimpse of Regina across the street. She threw her hand up and waved.

Regina gave her a brief, small smile and wave as she continued on. She stepped into Gold's shop then, sighing when she saw his grinning face. "I got your voicemail. What do you want?"

"So I heard something very interesting a little while ago." He smirked and grabbed the handle of his cane. "I hear your past has come back to you. Now is it haunting you, is the question."

Regina scowled at her step father. "I have bigger things to occupy my time than an old, old acquaintance. Is this really what you needed to see me so badly for?" She asked displeased.

"Yes, I did. I just... look I know I don't always act like I care, dear, but I do. Who was she to you?"

Regina sighed again, toning down her hostility. "She was a friend. For a whole day." She said sarcastically.

"Just a day? I would have never thought that. Emma seems to like you."

"Yeah, well, Emma was the one to walk away so I guess she doesn't like me that much." The mayor said cooly.

"Ah so you like her?" Richard said with a smile. "Well which ever, I hear he's staying whether she gets the job as sheriff or not. Maybe you two could reconcile."

Regina laughed bitterly as she shook her head. "Unbelievable." Her eyes found her stepfather's. "It's been 10 years since I've seen her. Obviously I've moved on. I don't care if she stays or goes."

"What happened? Why are you so bitter towards her?"

"Why do you care?" Regina threw back.

"Because I care about YOU, Regina." Gold retorted.

"No you don't." Regina shook her head. "You just couldn't wait until my father died so you could swoop in for my mother. She's all you've ever cared about in a twisted way."

"I do." Richard sighed. "And yes I do love Cora. I'll do any and everything to keep her. I do care for you Regina. I wish you believed that."

"Well I don't. Enjoy the rest of your day, Gold." She emphasized his name, shoving the fact that she didn't consider him 'dad' in his face. The mayor then turned and left. She'd already wasted enough work time.

After loosing his son, Neal, he wanted so much to be able to connect with his step daughter. Didn't look like he would get that.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Henry ran to his mother the moment he saw her waiting for him to get out of school. "I sawed Emma!"

"You did?" Regina bent down to hug her boy, curious as to when and how he'd seen the blonde. "Where'd you see Emma?"

"She was walk'n by an' I call her name. Oh! Can we hang out wit her tonight?"

"Oh. And I don't know, Henry. We hung out with her last night. Don't you just want to spend time with Mommy?"

"Well, yeah. Otay. Wud 'bout tomorrow? You not hafta work. It Sadurday."

Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay." She forced a smile. "If you want to see Emma tomorrow, you'll see Emma tomorrow. If we can get ahold of her, that is."

"Otay! Now can I has your phone I haff to call Em." He gave her a gapped grin as he held his hand out and with the free one, dug in his pocket for the card.

"What is that?" Regina asked, not handing him the phone quite yet. She took the card when he offered it and frowned. "She gave you this? Shameless." She added under her breath. "We'll call her later. Come on. Put that back in your pocket and we'll go home."

"Wut dat mean?" He asked, having heard his mother. Reaching up after stuffing the card back in his pocket, he took his mother index and middle finger and walked back to the Mayoral Mansion. "We have pizza tonight, Mommy?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. We'll have pizza tonight and pick out a movie to watch, okay?" She walked him to the bathroom and got him all washed up from a day of play before ordering the pie.

The boy sat quietly with his mother as they watched Frozen. After taking a bite of pepperoni he tapped Regina's thigh before turning fully toward her. "Mommy... Why you not like her?" Henry asked before moving to his knees, no longer caring about the movie.

Regina sighed softly. "I don't not like her. I just... it's something you won't understand, sweetie. Not until you're older. Emma and I..." She took a moment to consider her words. "We have a past that's complicated."

"Why you not make it uncompwicated?" He asked with a head tilt. "She likes you and me. I like Em. You should too."

"I did like Emma, sweetie. I liked her a lot but she left. I don't want to like her a lot again then lose her." She pulled him close to her side in a partial hug. "I like it most when it's just you and I."

"Maybe she won't weave again. Maybe Em stay foreber." He hugged her back with a smile. "Me too, Mommy." Henry kissed Regina's cheek and sat back down with a soft sigh. Fumbling with the hem of his shirt he spoke again, "I tink you need somebody you age to pway wiff."

Regina sat thinking, a smile only appearing on her face when she felt Henry's kiss. "Are you calling me old?" She turned to him and began to tickle him. "I have fun playing with you."

"Yup!" He laughed before falling to his side struggling to get away from her tickles. "Mommy! Stop it I'm gonna pee!" He giggled in uncontrollably.

Regina laughed but immediately stopped. "We wouldn't want you doing that now, would we? You're all potty trained."

"Nope." He pushed her hands away with a giggle. "I a big boy!"

"That's right. You are a big boy." She poked his side then bent down to kiss her son's cheek as he giggled. "Mommy loves you, Henry."

"And Henwry love you, Mommy!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and brought Regina down to cuddle and finish watching the movie.

Afterward, she tucked Henry in and read him a bedtime story. Spotting Emma's number on the stand next to his bed, Regina grabbed it and stepped into the hall, staring at the blonde's handwriting. A part of her wanted to toss it into the trash and let the boy think he lost it. But the mayor couldn't do that to her own son. She walked back down to the living room and grabbed her cell, dialing the number and pressing send as she began to pace. Hearing Emma's voice, she faltered for a moment. "It's Mayor Mills, Ms. Swan. Henry handed me your phone number after preschool today, wanting me to call and see if you could play." Her next words were harsh but said with little feeling. "I let you come with us last night partly out of pity and because my son so badly wanted it, but I'd appreciate it if you kept your distance from him from now on - before he gets too attached."

"Regina.. I-I'm not going anywhere. Henry spotted me today and asked if I could come over after he got out of school. I made no promises to him because of you. But I gave him my number just in case you agreed." Emma sighed. "I'm not here to hurt him or you. I'm here for a fresh start in my own life. Finding you again happened to be a bonus. But if you want me to stay away.." She faultered, "then I'll do my best to do as you wish, Madame Mayor."

"I want you to stay away. Goodbye, Emma." The mayor hung up then and tossed the card on the table, making her way to the den for a drink. Sometimes she wished she did have a friend her age, so she could make sense of some things. Like why Emma Swan still affected her so.

**Ouch! Harsh **

**Tell us what ya think!  
>:D<strong>


	6. Lunch with a side of Attitude

**Enjoy!**

**(Oh and the election timelines is slightly off from RL but don't pay that any mind.)  
><strong>

Emma stared at her cell for a long moment before she put it in her pocket and grabbed her jacket. She needed a drink and she was going to get it at the Rabbit hole. Zipping the red leather up, the blonde walked out of the B&B and straight down the sidewalk to her set destination. Finally getting there, Emma went straight to the bar and sat down on the bar stool. "Scotch."

"Scotch? Not the sort of drink I imagined for a lass like you." A dark haired, blue eyed man next to Emma said.

"Then you really don't know me at all." She said before taking the glass and swirling the contents before taking a drawl of it.

"You're right. I don't." The man smiled and leaned closer. "But I'd like to."

Emma looked at him. Her face stone cold. "I'm not interested." He was hot, she give the man that but tonight just wasn't the night.

"Ah. Well my loss." He grabbed his drink and stood, lifting the glass toward her. "Enjoy your night." The scruffy man took a drink then walked off.

"You too." Emma took another sip then looked at the bartender catching him look at her. "What?"  
>"Nothing. I've just never seen anyone actually turn that man down. Good for you."<p>

Emma didn't give a response.

The bartender just shrugged and walked off. Ruby came in then with Graham and, spotting Emma, moved to the blonde. "Hey, how's it going?" She asked as she sat next to her, Graham beside her.

"Hey. It could be better." She forced a smile then nodded her head at the deputy. "Hey Graham."

"Hello, Emma." Graham nodded back before waving the bartender over.

"So what's going on?" Ruby asked as Chad brought her usual over.

"Mayor Mills told me to stay away from her and Henry. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I shouldn't stay here in town."

"What!? What happened to just this morning, when you two shared that look? When you said you were gonna win her back? You can't just give up." Ruby chimed in.

"There's a kid involved. I don't want him getting hurt, Ruby." She sighed softly and finished up her drink only to order another.

"But he wants you in his life, Em. You should fight for him and Regina. They're a package."

"You're right. Regina's phone call just caught me off guard. She told me the only reason she invited me out last was because Henry wanted it and it was also out of pity... Why the hell would she pity me?" She asked a bit angered.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's just trying to push you away. It's what she does."

"Well I told her I would stay away if that's what she wanted. So I'm going to not go outta my way to see her or Henry."

"But if you happen upon them..." Ruby trailed off, already plotting.

"I highly doubt I can fix it with a kiss, Rubes."

"That's not what I was thinking, at all. I WAS trying to think of ways to help you accidentally run into them. You can't just give up. Regina needs someone to fight for her. Right, Graham?"

The deputy looked over at the two women, a bit reluctant and solemn. "Yeah. Yeah, she does."

Em raises her brow at Graham's reaction then nodded. "Yeah. Maybe I could set up a jogging path every day where I go passed all the important places they go. Like school and the office as well as Granny's." She shrugged.

"That's a start." Ruby smiled hopefully. Graham was pretty quiet behind her, shoulders slumped as he rang his finger around the rim of his beer glass.

"Yo Graham." She started. "If I didn't know any better I would say you have feelings for our town mayor?"

"I think a part of me always will. But I love Jamie. It's a long story, Emma." He said without looking at her.

"Oh. Well if you ever want to share..." She said without finishing. "So shall we continue with operation viper?" Emma asked looking at Ruby.

"Yep!" The waitress said excitedly. "Let's plan out this running route for you." She added as she grabbed a napkin from the bar and a pen from her purse then leaned closer to the blonde to start drawing.

"Why in the world do you know this woman's schedule?" Emma asked before sitting back and running her fingers through her own hair.

"I've known Regina for years. She sticks to the same schedule everyday. Work, the occasional lunch, back to work, pick up Henry, then home. Unless she has a grocery stop to make or takes the kiddo to the park."

"Was it the same routine when Daniel was around?" Emma asked, curious to know how much his death, and life for that matter, truly effected the mayor.

Ruby looked upon Emma's face then. "Regina was a lot more sociable with him around, so no. She doesn't go out as much now. The only time the public really sees her is at meetings and the occasional community event."

Emma furrowed her brows. "I hate that." She shook her head. "Somehow I have to make it up to her."

"Make it up to her?" Ruby asked with a cocked brow. "It's not like you had anything to do with what happened to Daniel."

"No but it might be my fault that she even had to go through that. If I hadn't walked away that day her life could be much different. Though... I wasn't the best person. I may have gotten her killed." Emma took a deep breath.

Even Graham was interested at this point, looking over at the girls as they talked.

Ruby furrowed her brows. "'Her life could be much different'? Do you think you two might've gotten together? And what makes you think you'd have gotten her in trouble?"

"We might had. I went to prison because I fell in love with a bad boy." Emma shrugged. "But then again if I hadn't walked away, I might have never met him. Regina may not have Henry... There are so many different ways our lives could have gone. I've hated myself for walking away. Every day she would come across my mind and now that I finally found her, she wants nothing to do with me."

"I have no idea how Regina feels about you, Em. We're not friends so we don't talk. But the way she looks at you sometimes..." Ruby inhaled deeply. "I think there was something there on her end too that day. If just one day has impacted you both so, well, there's something very special that happened that day."

Emma nodded her head. "The first moment I saw her in the store I felt something. And when I first saw her here, in Storybrooke, that feeling was only more intense."

"Geez. Sounds like love to me. Love at first sight." Ruby smiled.

Emma shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe. Maybe I do love her. Maybe I have ever since I met her and I have for all those years in between then and now." She took a breath before finishing up her scotch.

"I think you'd know if it was love or not." Graham finally chimed in. "You've been in love before, right?"

"Yeah but its one of those 'I can't believe its love' love." Emma laughed then held her finger up to order a beer.

Graham and Ruby both chuckled as Chad got Emma what she wanted. "So, I actually came here to drink myself silly and mull over a crush, too." Rubes admitted.

"Oh? Who's your crush?" Emma asked then bumped shoulders with Ruby then looked to Graham. "And I do hope you are her DD?"

"I am." Graham nodded and smiled.

"Her name's Belle." Ruby said. "She just got back to Storybrooke from college. She's super sweet, a bit naive and way out of my league."

"Belle? Is she the cutie that works at the library?" With Red's nod, Em smirked. "I met her today actually. I think you should go for it. Worst she could say is no."

"Yeah, I know. It's just... I always get all tongue tied around her."

"She's like a love-sick puppy." Graham smirked.

Emma looked between them and smirked. "Awww thats so cute." She smirked. "Well I do believe my jogging path goes by the library... why don't you come with me in the morning and we happen to stop in there to get some cold air on us?"

Ruby took a deep breath then nodded as she let it out. "Okay. Be my wing woman, Emma."

"I totally will." Emma laughed. "Its kinda funny. We both slept with each other and now we're helping each other get the women we crave the most."

"Well, no offense, but I really like sex and you're very attractive and I never thought I'd get a chance with Belle." Ruby replied.

"Wait hold on..." Graham started and pointed at both of them "You two slept together?" He then rubbed his eyes. "Damn, I'm sorry to be crass but I wish I was there to see that."

Ruby laughed and smacked her friend's shoulder. "Says the guy getting married in a few months."

"I said see it not participate!" He laughed.

"Hey we still have the video don't we?" Emma said, hiding the fact that she was joking.

"There's video?" Graham asked astonished.

"Oh yeah." Ruby played along. "I have it back at my place. How much you willing to pay, Humbert?"

The deputy raised his brow then smirked, catching on. "Oh I got about a grand in my wallet, will that do? I'm sure it'll pay for props for the next video you two do."

Ruby burst out laughing. "Make it two grand and we have a deal."

"Done. Just give me 24 hours." He laughed.

Emma smirked. "Hey we could make big cash maybe we should make some vids."

"I would never have to work another day in my life as a waitress! Let's do it!" Ruby laughed.

Emma laughed. "Graham you could film it that way its a win for you too."

"Yes! Dreams do come true!" Graham replied with a fist pump.

Emma busted out laughing. She shook her head then held her finger up. "I think my buddy down here deserves at least one beer."

Chad shook his head and laughed as he got Graham another beer, on Emma's tab. He also handed over another drink to Ruby.

The waitress lifted her glass for a toast. "To us. May we all find happiness with the ones we love or could one day love." She grinned.

"I'll drink to that." Emma lifted her bottle with red and the deputy and clicked them together before taking a long swig. 

That next morning Emma dragged Ruby along for their jog. It had started out nice and calm but the closer the duo got to the library the more nervous Red became. "Hey, you were able to get me into bed so I think you can at least be able to ask this girl to lunch or something." She said between hard breaths.

"Yeah, but, my only goal at the time was to get you into bed. When I'm on the prowl for a one night stand I'm smooth. Belle, however, is different. She's freaking smart, so I'm worried I'll sound stupid, and she's incredibly sweet, so I'm afraid I'll corrupt her. You see the internal struggle?" Ruby asked as she easily kept pace.

"Yeah I see the struggle. Hm do you think you could pretend you're going for a one night stand and throw out the smoothness but leave the sexual stuff on the back burner?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Man, I'm gonna mess this up, I can already tell." Ruby stopped and bent over to place her hands on her knees.

Emma turned back after having passed Red and stood in front of her. "You won't screw it up and if you do she just might like the fact that you tried. And if you do... try to be cute about it." The blonde laughed lightly, placing her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath.

Ruby chuckled. "Fail horribly but look cute doing it, got it." She stood straight and looked over at the library. It wasn't far. "Okay. Let's do this."

The two girls walked into the library a minute later, Belle smiling in greeting. "Good morning, Emma. And, Ruby." The librarian's smile grew a little softer. "I haven't seen you in a long while. How have you been?"

"Uh, good. Same old, same old." She replied a little fidgety. "Still working at the diner and B&B. How was school? How's it feel to be a college graduate?"

Emma nodded in a greeting then pushed Ruby's back a bit to get her to move closer to Belle.

"I feel a wee bit accomplished." The librarian gave a downward smirk. "Of course I majored in literature but minored in history so I've become a Google mouth of sorts. How is the 'starting my own restaurant' thing coming?"

"You've always been a Googlemouth." Ruby quickly answered. "In a cute way." She added nervously. "I, um, I'm saving up still for my own restaurant. Hopefully it happens. We'll see." She shrugged.

"I'm sure it will, Red." Belle smiled, leaning against the counter. "If you need any help let me know. Oh! I was just about to got to lunch would you two like to join me?"

"Actually I need to finish my run but I'm sure Rubes will love to join ya." Emma said with a wink to her friend.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Emma. She was actually really nervous to be alone with Belle. "Uh, yeah." The waitress said as she turned back to Belle. "I'd be glad to go to lunch with you. I mean, I didn't eat breakfast or anything so I'm pretty hungry."

"Wonderful." She smiled and grabbed her purse. "I'll just lock up." The three went outside and belle locked up.

"You two have fun" Emma smiled and waved to them before she started her jog once again.

"You too!" Ruby called out. "So..." She started, looking to Belle as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. "Where would you like to go?" 

Emma knew she would get all the details later from Red. As she jogged Regina caught her eye from across the street making her way into the office. She wanted so much to just run across the road and pin the woman against the side of the building and kiss her like she's never been kissed before. However, when she saw the woman about to turn Emma made sure to look ahead of herself but watched from her peripheral vision.

Regina sighed softly as she saw Emma. Getting away from the blonde was going to be harder than she thought, apparently. She watched her for a moment then made her way inside, stopping at her assistant's desk. "Any messages for me?"

"No ma'am its actually been pretty slow this morning. Though don't forget you have a meeting with the sheriff today at 11." Claire reminded.

Regina nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Claire."

She headed into her office and worked on one of her projects until Kruz came in for their meeting. She stood to greet him then had him sit in front of her. "So what do you think of the candidates we have so far?"

"I've narrowed it down to three." He laid the resumes and pictures down as he said their names, "Brantley Turner... David Nolan... And Emma Swan."

Regina was actually hoping he didn't like Emma, as horrible as that was. She picked up their resumes and looked through them. "Nolan would be good. He's been a deputy here for years and knows how things work around here."

"Yes he would but he also let's people off easy most of the time. Turner I've heard is brash and hard. Swan... She is an outsider and could really benefit this town with a new eye to things. She is my top pick but its up to the town to decide."

"Of course." Regina said with a forced smile. "Let's eliminate one of them right now and put the other two up for the vote."

"Well Swan is safe. I'd like you to pick the other. Soft or hard?"

"Hard could lead to lawsuits. I nominate Nolan."

"Okay. I was Hoping you would say that." Kruz smiled. "I will go back to the office and call the two and let them know. When would you like to hold the debate and voting?"

"Let's set the debate for a week from Wednesday. During evening hours. The election is two weeks after that. It'll match well with the Mayoral Election as well." Regina said as she sat back.

"Okay." Kruz stood, his hand going to the small of his back. "I'll let them know. Have a pleasant day, Mayor Mills." He said before making his way out of the office.

"You, too." Regina replied, sighing softly. Surely the people would vote for David, right? He was local, had helped many of them. If Emma were voted in as Sheriff, she'd have to work with her often.

After getting the call that she was in the running for sheriff she sought out her competition. Emma met with David at granny's diner and stood from the booth when he walked in. "Deputy Nolan its good to meet you. I'm Emma Swan. Please sit down."

David held his hand out to shake her's. "It's nice to meet you, too." He took a seat then. "So I'm curious as to why you wanted to meet with me."

"Well honestly," she sat down across from him. "I just wanted to meet my opponent. Before everything starts I just wanted to sit and chat with you before all the debates and stuff."

"About what? I'm not giving you any info related to the Sheriff's position before our debate."

"I didn't say you were. I just wanted us to get to know each other." She shrugged. "I mean if you don't want to then we can just part ways now."

David looked at her a little warily before shaking his head. "No. We don't have to. It's just that... well... I don't know you. I don't know how competitive or ruthless you can be."

"I understand that, I do. But I will tell you that to get what I want I will never get it out of force or blackmail. Yes I want the job but if you win then more power to you. I'll be staying in this town regardless. I may even apply to take your position as deputy. I'm not perfect. I have been to prison. It was a youthful mistake that I made but I think I turned my life around when I got out."

"You sure do make an interesting candidate for Sheriff." David smiled. "I've lived here all my life and I love Storybrooke. I want to protect it. That's why I'm going for Sheriff."

"Well how about we agree to not attack each other for this position. We both have our own reasons for wanting it so I say we tell the truth and let the public decide."

David thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Okay. No slandering or exposing secrets. Just focusing on what we'd do for the town. I can agree to that."

"Good." Swan smiled. "How about lunch on me, then?"

"I won't deny that." David grinned.

Emma laughed before waving Ruby over. Once they ordered she turned back to David. "So how long have you been deputy?"

"Six years now. I started here after finishing at the academy. So I'm curious, why Storybrooke? Why do you want to be Sheriff here?" He asked as he sat back, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I needed to get out of Boston and I happened upon this place. After hearing about the position open, I applied. Then I found out that I know the mayor from way back when."

"Ah. So I take it knowing Mayor Mills made you want to stay even more then?" He asked raising his brows.

"Yeah. But trust me if I win this thing it wont be because she had something to do with it."

"Yeah? And what makes you say that?"

"She kinda hates my guts." Emma chuckled.

"Oh." David laughed. "Why? What'd you do to her?"

"Its a long story but long story short..." Emma told him the gist of it, leaving out the fact that it felt like love and that they kissed. "So now I found her again and she wants nothing to do with me. But at least her kid likes me."

"Henry's probably your best bet then." David chuckled. "It's hard to resist what a kid wants."

"Yeah I guess that's true." Emma chuckled lightly. "Here's to hoping."

Halfway through their meal, the bell rang over the door to the diner. Regina. Emma looked back at David quickly and pretended not to even notice the woman that haunts her dreams most of the nights of her life.

But Regina saw. She saw Emma glance over her shoulder at her and just turn away.

David looked from Emma to Regina then called out her name. "Good afternoon. How would you like to have lunch with the town's two candidates for Sheriff?"

Regina swallowed hard, dreading any sort of interactions with Emma Swan. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to them. "Deputy Nolan, Ms. Swan, nice to see you both. I'd love to join you for lunch but I'm in a bit of a rush."

Emma looked at David then slowly up at Regina. "I'm sure she is very busy. Juggling between mayoral business, her cute son, and pushing people away, I'm sure its hella hard." She forced a tight smile then looked back at Nolan.

David looked down at his coffee at that, not wanting to be caught staring at Regina when she blew a casket.

"Having multiple commitments can be 'hella hard' at times, but I have a feeling you're not very familiar with those, Ms. Swan, since you seem to run away from your problems often." Regina bit back. "Have a nice day." She deadpanned then turned to walk out.

"Hmm proof right there that you don't know me at all. I'm still here and I'm not running away. I haven't ran in a very long time, Madame Mayor." Emma retorted before taking a bite of her warm french fry.

Regina stopped and glanced over her shoulder as she clenched her jaw. "You were running when I found you, running when we parted and I have a feeling you're running from something in Boston now. Feel free to keep running north, Ms. Swan." The mayor said coldly before walking out.

Emma didn't look, she just listened as much as it hurt. After a moment, her eyes traveled from her half eaten burger to David's face. "I'm sorry about all that... I need to go." She put down thirty dollars, knowing it would cover and give Ruby a nice tip, then got up from the booth. "Thank you for talking with me today." She said before turning around and seeing the look on Red's face before she split.

David just sat there kind of stunned, glancing over at Ruby after a moment, seeing her in just as much shock. "That just really happened, didn't it?" With David's nod, Ruby took off her apron and ran out after Emma.

She heard her name being called but didn't acknowledge at all. She couldn't, not even when Ruby had caught up to her. She knew angry tears would spill if she opened her mouth to speak about what happened.

"Emma, please, talk to me. What Regina said in there..." The brunette kicked at a rock for a moment. "I don't think she meant it."

"She meant it." She stopped walking and looked up. "All my life I've been screwing up. I came here for a fresh start and finding Regina I thought that maybe I could start with going back to that day and making things right... Turns out I was wrong. What if I'm just screwing up here? Part of me wants to leave but the other part is begging me to stay. Screaming at me to not let Regina be proved right in the way she sees me." Tears poured over the edge.

"Prove Regina wrong. Show her that you're here to stay, that you're right for this town and for her. You need to do this for yourself and her. You deserve to be happy, too, Em." Ruby hugged the blonde from behind. It wasn't sexual or romantic in nature. Just a girl comforting her friend.

"I'm so scared I'll screw that up too." She whispered then put her hands over Red. No one ever wanted her in her life except Regina when they were teens. But things were different now. Regina no longer wanted her to stay.

"Even if you do life goes on. But I have a good feeling about Storybrooke being the right place for you. It drew you here for a reason." Red said as she rested her cheek on Emma's shoulder, continuing to hold her.

"I hope you're right." The blonde whispered. The two having no clue they were being watched.

Robert Gold had his hands in a lot of people's business, and watching an upset Emma get comforted, well, he knew where he was going to dabble next. He made his way to city hall to give that step daughter of his a piece of advice she'd likely ignore, which is why he'd tell her the opposite. But just as he was about to burst through her door, he heard her soft cries.

Gold set his ear to the door and listened as Regina sat on the floor and quietly cried on the other side. He knew then the mayor was just as hopelessly in love and pushing as she usually did. So he smiled and backed off. For the time being. Coming up with a new plan.

**Ooooh Plan B! What ever could it be?**

**Thanks for reading thus far! **

**We like Reviews!**

**Thanks for all the follows and faves  
>:)<strong>


	7. Tummy Ache

**I'm getting these out as soon as I can since you all seem to love it so much :)**

* * *

><p><p>

The next day Emma continued on her same path for her run. She ran passed Granny's then the library and started toward the Mayor's office. She watched Regina get out of her old Mercedes, from across the street, and head toward the front door. She didn't keep her eyes on her for too long, trying not to seem interested.

But Regina noticed Emma running by and watched her for a moment before heading inside. The mayor had dealt with a very upset 3-year-old last night and an aching heart, so sleep had not come easy. It hadn't really come at all, actually. Those circles under her eyes were damn noticeable, too.

Her assistant sure noticed it. "Mayor Mills not to be rude but you look like you could use some rest. If you would like I can just send you the important emails to your phone that way you can go home and read over them. There isn't anything going on and you don't have any meetings scheduled."

Regina frowned. "I'm fine, Claire. I can make it by for one day without any sleep." The mayor walked on past Claire's desk then into her office, putting her coat and purse away before taking a seat. An unexpected visitor came in soon enough.

"Hello, Darling." Cora waltzed into the office and shut the door behind her. Sitting down, she smoothed out her dress. "You look very tired. Have you not been resting?"

Hearing that voice made Regina inwardly cringe every time. She clenched her jaw and slowly looked up from her paperwork, schooling her features. "Hello, Mother. I didn't have the best night's sleep."

Mrs. Gold smiled lightly. "Well look at you working hard on no rest." She clasped her hands together. "I came here to take you to lunch. So come to a stopping point, dear, and we'll go."

"I'm not really hungry, Mother. I need to get back to 'working hard on no rest.'" Regina replied, still trying to defy her mother at 28.

"I am not taking no for an answer, Regina. You'll come to lunch with me or I'll sit here for the whole day while you work."

And Regina knew she would. It's not like she'd call the police on her own mother. No matter how enraging she was. "Fine." The mayor replied with barely contained anger. "A quick lunch."

"That's all I'm asking for,dear." Cora stood and smiled. "I'll wait in the car."

When Regina came out of the building, Emma had been running back in the direction of the office, and nearly mowed the brunette down. Luckily with a quick reaction time, the jogger was able to turn just slightly so it was less of an impact. Wrapping her arms around Regina, she prevented her from falling. "Shit... sorry." Stepping back, the blonde bent down and picked up the mayor's cellphone and handed it back. "You okay?"

Regina huffed, and seeing that it was Emma, pulled out that thorny attitude again. "I'd be better if you'd watch where you're going." She complained as she snatched her phone from the blonde.

She finally looked up at Regina with red eyes (ones that were previously spilling over with tears at the docks) and nodded. "Yeah." Emma took a few steps back before turning and walking off.

Regina knew the sight of red, puffy eyes all too well. Her face softened, but too late for the orphan to notice. The mayor stood there conflicted, watching Emma walk away until she heard her name, turning to her mother. "I'm coming."

Cora raised her brow. "Well that looked exciting." She said as she put the car into reverse then backed up into the street before pulling off to go to Milo's for lunch. "Did you know her?" She of course already knew the answer.

Regina really didn't want to deal with her mother more than she had to, but she knew the woman would find out the truth eventually. "Yes. Not well, though."

"Oh.. wait is that the outsider that's running for Sheriff?" She asked as they drove passed Emma walking down the sidewalk. "She's pretty, even if she is a sweaty mess."

"Yes, she's running for Sheriff." Regina sat up a bit straighter, pressing her lips together tightly as she refused to look out the window. "I'm sure many of Storybrooke's bachelors would be very happy men if she got the position."

"Oh I'm sure." Cora raised her brow at her daughter. "But what does the Mayor think?"

Regina shrugged. "I guess she'd make an alright Sheriff."

"Well that's the spirit." The mother patted her daughter's thigh as she continued to drive. Once getting to Milo's, Cora walked Regina inside and got seated at a table. "Now tell me, what have you been up to?"

Regina had been pretty sulky and/or irritated since Cora walked into her office. That didn't change any at the restaurant. "Working, spending time with Henry. I don't have time for much else."

"You should make time for other things, Dear." Cora said as she looked down to the menu. "Do you have any potentials?"

"As in dating potentials?" Regina asked with a breathy laugh. "In Storybrooke? Please." The mayor's drab tone excused such a notion as she placed a cloth napkin in her lap.

"Though you didn't find Daniel in Storybrooke, I don't see why you can't find someone else here. I've seen many beautiful people around here. That Sheriff potential being one of them."

Regina pursed her lips together, trying not to lash out. "That Sheriff potential is not dating potential. And all the other beautiful people are married or about to be."

"What about that Jones fellow? All you have to do is take the bottle away from him and he'd be husband potential. Of course clean him up a bit as well."

Regina laughed and tilted her head. "Seriously? That boy has slept with just about everything that has two legs and a vagina."

"Regina, language." Cora scolded. "Well if you could choose anyone around here, who would you choose?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Myself. I'd choose myself. Because I know that I'm not going to run away and abandon Henry when things get tough. I've almost died once, too, so what are the chances that'll happen again? Henry and I can rely on me."

"So you're happy living alone, darling? Aside from Henry of course. But what if someone comes up to you and promises you that they are here to stay? That they want to be with you and they will prove that to you every single day? Could you deny that? Could you deny your heart when It falls in love unexpectedly?"

"Yes." Regina said without hesitation. Hell, she was doing it right now. She'd loved Emma Swan since the day they met. Even Daniel hadn't completely filled that hole. "I've had potentials and more make me promises just to break them. I'm done." She finished staring off into the distance.

"You say that now." Cora smiled. "You'll have someone to come into your life that will fall in love with you and you them -No matter how hard you fight it. They will fall in love with Henry and your attitude as well, and you wont be able to push them away."

Regina laughed. "Yeah... I doubt it. I'm not exactly a ray of sunshine." She shook her head. "Why are you bringing this all up all of a sudden?" Her brown eyes met her mother's. "Did Robert say something to you?"

Cora nodded. "He mentioned something about a friend of the past that's here, but didn't mention anymore."

The look of irritation was clear on Regina's face. "That's because there isn't anymore. Emma isn't even a friend anymore. And even if she was, I wouldn't be taking advice from you, Mother, no offense."

"Oh honey, there was offense in there." She shrugged it off. "Now tell me about her and what happened between the two of you." She said right before the waiter came up and took their order.

Regina forced a pleasant disposition until the waiter left. "I don't want to talk about Emma, Mother. Not with you. You fell in love with a manipulative asshole who cares about himself more than anyone else. I wouldn't say you have the best taste in lovers."

"Touche, my love." She leaned back against the chair. "But who will you talk to?"

"Finally." Regina threw her hand up in the air. "You admit to it out loud. I don't need to talk to anyone. There's nothing to talk about. I don't know how many times I have to say that."

Cora shrugged. "If you say so, Regina. Now how is that precious grandson of mine?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother. She could be just as manipulative as Robert so it was hard to say if the older woman was really letting it go or not. "Henry is doing great. He loves preschool and learning. Along with all the games they play."

"That's wonderful, dear. I do hope since he loves preschool he is also excelling at it as well. What do his teachers say?"

Regina frowned. Her mother had always pushed her to excel. To the point it left scars. She didn't want that for Henry. "His teachers love him. They say he's a great little boy who absorbs everything like a sponge."

"That's great. I'm happy for him. His birthday is coming up, correct?"

"You've already missed it, Mother." Regina said with an arched brow. "While you were in Europe running around."

"Oh. Well I apologize, dear. I'll be sure to get him a nice belated birthday gift then. What has he been asking for lately?"

A swan. Emma Swan. "Nothing you can get him." Regina answered. "But he does love Batman. So if you get him any toys or games, think the Dark Knight."

"Dark Knight? I'll see what I can find." Cora said. Their lunch went more smoothly than the beginning. Afterward the mother drove her daughter back to the office and bid her adieu."

Regina was just glad to be free of her mother. For at least a few days. She headed back into the office to find Claire on the phone.

"Good timing, Madam Mayor. It's the preschool." She handed it over.

"Hello?" Regina asked, worried.

"Hi, Ms. Mills. It's Ms. Blanchard. Henry is sick. Could you please come pick him up?"

"Of course." Regina sighed. "I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"I'll hold down the fort, Mayor Mills. Go take care of Henry." Claire smiled softly. "Tell him I hope he feels better."

"Mommy, my tummy huwts." Henry whined into his mother's shoulder the moment she picked him up.

"He threw up twice before I could even get him to the nurse." The pixie haired woman explained.

"My poor little guy." Regina cooed and cradled her son, totally focused on the 3-year-old. "I'll get him to Dr. Whale. Thank you, Ms. Blanchard." She gave the teacher a small smile, signed Henry out as she held him in one arm, then left the preschool, calling the doctor's office on her way out to the car.

Whale had told the mother to bring Henry right in and he would take a look at him. "Alright Henry I need you to take a deep breath." The doctor listened to his lungs then the boy's heart before he took his blood pressure. "How long have you been feeling bad, Mr. Mills?"

"Just tooday." The boy groaned as he rubbed his tummy.

Regina rubbed Henry's back as soon as Dr. Whale had stepped away to take notes. "What do you think it is, Dr. Whale?"

Dr. Whale chuckled lightly. "Well I can't find anything wrong except for his stomach hurting. Henry, what did you have to eat today?"

After a long hesitation he admitted, "Candy..."

"Ah and how much?"

"A wot." The boy said in a whisper then rubbed his tummy as he laid down on his side.

"You what?" Regina asked, clearly displeased as she looked down at her son.

"There'd was lots at scwool." The boy answered with pleading eyes, knowing Mommy was not happy.

"Oh that woman..." Regina gritted her teeth as she returned her gaze to Whale. "I'll have to have a little talk with his teacher. And figure out what to do with him when I get home. The best remedy?"

"Best remedy that he wouldn't gag at would be a couple tablespoons of pure honey and drink lots of water. Other than that you just wait it out and make sure he gets some rest."

"I tawry, Mommy."

Regina sighed. "Thank you, Dr. Whale." She turned to the boy again. "You are not getting off that easy, Mister." She opened her arms and the boy crawled into them. "I'll nurse you back to health and then you're going to have to learn to listen to Mommy."

"Otay..." He whispered and cuddled into Regina.

Victor smiled at the pair. "Have a better day, you two."

When Regina was walking out of the hospital, Emma was walking in with an injured Red. "Regina, hey, are you and Henry okay?" She asked stopping in her tracks to visually check on them, worry in her voice and on her features.

"EmEm." Henry waved at Emma from over Regina's shoulder.

The mayor didn't have it in her to exert that harshness she'd been dishing out to Emma lately. She was already tired, and she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, either. Plus Henry would not be happy to hear her be mean. "We're fine. Henry just ate too much leftover Halloween candy at school. What happened to Ms. Lucas here?" She asked curiously, wondering if they'd been messing around.

"I hope you feel better, little man." She smiled sweetly at Henry, getting a weak one in return. "Ruby cut her hand at the diner. She'll definitely need stitches."

Red held her towel wrapped hand. "I'm going to check in."

Emma gave her a nod then looked back to Regina. "Um, let me know if I can do anything to help. Cya..." She gave one last smile to Henry before backing up and turning to go through the second set of doors.

"EmEm, wait." Henry called out, waiting until she turned. "When you come over?"

She had to pause for a moment after the heartbreaking question. Glancing at the Mayor with saddened eyes she looked back to the boy. "As soon as I can, buddy."

"Otay..." Henry said, disappointed.

The whole feeling like the villain thing wasn't working for Regina. "I need to get him home. I hope Ruby's stitch up goes smoothly. Say 'bye, bye,' Henry."

"Go for it." Emma said softly then reached out to give Henry the 'high five' he was asking for. "Bye buddy." With that she turned around and went to join Red in the waiting room. "Bled out yet?"

"Not yet. But with the long waits around here, I wouldn't be surprised if I do." The waitress chuckled. "So how'd that convo go? Had to be better than the one in the diner."

"It wasn't much to it. Henry asked when I was coming over..." She said trailing her words at the end. "Let me see your hand." She said before carefully taking it and unwrapping it.

"So what'd you tell him?" Ruby asked as she looked upon Emma's face, trying to read it. The cut on her hand was fairly deep.

"I told him I would as soon as I could." She said before standing up and pulling Red up as well. The two walked to the nurses' station. "Hey! Do you see my friend's hand? Yeah, pretty damn deep isn't it? And its still bleeding. She needs it taken care of right now."

"We'll get to her as soon as we can, Ma'am. We go by priority of the emergency." The nurse replied calmly.

"It's okay, Em, really. I can wait." Ruby whispered. "I wanna know what Regina said to your response?" The noisy brunette continued.

"No she needs to go now." Emma put her arm around, Ruby's upperback. "I'm pretty sure the people with the sniffles shouldn't be going before a girl with a severe gash to her hand." She looked to her friend. "You were telling me earlier you were starting to feel faint." She winked so the nurse wouldn't see.

"Oh yeah. Yeah." Red looked to the nurse. "I'm already forgetting stuff I said just 10 minutes ago. Maybe it's the blood loss. Making me all fuzzy."

The nurse sighed, knowing their game. "I'll make sure your friend is next. Now please, can you go sit back down?"

Emma nodded and smiled at the nurse before she picked her friend up bridal style and carried her to the chairs and sat down with Red on her lap. "She didn't say much to it. Just that she had to get Henry home and that she hoped your stitches go smoothly." She explained as she wrapped Ruby's hand back up.

"Look at you taking care of me." Ruby smiled. "Well, at least she didn't tell you to run off this time." She winced as Emma finished up. "We need to find a way to bring you two together."

"I don't think she'll do that in front of Henry. So I'm sure she was holding back a lot." Emma looked back at red and smiled slightly. "How ya feeling?"

"I think I'll live. Think I'll keep my hand?" She questioned with a grin. "Henry obviously adores you, Em. Can Regina really just look past that? Especially after you become Sheriff?" She winked.

"Too soon to tell." Emma chuckled about her hand then shrugged about the subject of Regina. "I hope not. But I mean I don't want her to think I'm using Henry either." The blond lightly traced Red's fingers with her own.

"Stop that or I'll be forced to temporarily abandon my mission of hooking you up with Regina." Ruby grinned. "And come on, your affection for the little guy is so clear, which begs me to ask, what is it about little Henry Mills that tugs at your heartstrings so?"

Emma chuckled and stopped her menstruations. "I dunno. Just the way he giggles and wants me to get involved. His innocence. Have you seen him? Henry is the cutest kid ever."

Ruby chuckled. "He is. He's so sweet and well mannered. It is hard not to like the little guy." She smiled. "Did ya ever think you'd fall for someone with a kid?"

"I...Nah. After her and after Neal I just quit trying to be happy in that way. I let work take over my life and eventually that's all I cared about. But seeing her again its opened me up to a little more, whether she hates me or not."

"I don't think she really hates you. I don't see why she would. I think she's just being cautious after Daniel. And just plan mean." Ruby pouted. "So this Neal guy... is he your Daniel?" "Neal was... he was something." Emma sighed. "I loved him but he's the one that lead me into that house. He said one more gig. One more and we would be set. Well, we-"

"Ruby Lucas." The nurse called.

"We will save the story for later." Emma said before picking Ruby up and setting her feet on the floor. "You want me to go back there with you?"

"Yes, please. I hate needles. I'll need comfort." The girl chuckled, pulling Emma along with her good hand.

Regina followed Dr. Whale's instructions then got Henry into bed. "Alright, sweetie, you should feel better pretty soon. No more candy for a long while."

"But, I till have have Halloweenie candy weft." Henry pouted but pulled the covers up to his chin.

"It'll be put to good use. There are other children who didn't get any candy so it can go to them. You, Mister, are in trouble. Mommy told you not to eat more than two pieces at one time." Regina said as she helped make him more comfortable.

"What? No! Mommy pwease don't. Dat's mine. Me and Em worked hard for it." He teared up. "Can... she at weast have it?"

Regina sighed. "No, Henry. I told you the rules with the candy and you broke them. Emma doesn't need all that candy. She got some of her own."

"Not a wot." Henry huffed.

"She got enough." Regina said with a frown. "Yours is being given away. That's final."

"Fine!" He shouted and turned over away from Regina. "Weave me awone."

"You better watch that tone." Regina said sternly. "I'll leave, but I'll be back to check on you later." She stood from the edge of his bed then and grabbed his bucket of candy on the way out. Luckily Henry didn't have many temper tantrums, but Regina hated each one.

He was left crying because of his tummy ache and because of the loss of his candy. 

**I promise happy times will come. Just bare with us lol It is kind of a slow burn. **

**Reviews are like candy to a giddy Henry lol**


	8. Pillow Talk

**RedSwan moment ahead but no worries its not as bad as the Outlaw Queen moment we had in the show. Groooooosssss! I wish he would just leave her the fkk alone, don't you?**

**Anyway, this chapter get a bit happier :)**

**Enjoy**

**Edit::I had to change a bit of this chapter like a line to make her tattoo and the reason she couldn't find Regina make sense.**

Emma walked out of the hospital with Ruby and got back into the yellow bug. "I'm very proud of you. You got all stitched up without kicking the nurse in the head like you said you were going to."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, well, I was tempted." She did her best to buckle up with one hand. "Now to go home and relax if Granny let's me." She chuckled. "Doubtful."

"Stay with me for the night. I'll let ya rest and I might have some doting left in me. Just enough for you." Emma smiled softly and patted her thigh.

Once they got back to the B&B Emma helped her friend in then up to her room. "Alright you, you are just going to relax and rest."

"And get doted on?" Ruby asked with a smile as she plopped down on Emma's bed, injured hand held in the air. "I don't think I can move anymore today. Not with this hand." She chuckled.

Emma laughed and took her hand before kissing her finger. "Well tell me, my love, what ever shall I do to make your comfort spike above the clouds?" She asked, having fun.

"Hmm..." Ruby kicked off her shoes then lifted a foot. "A massage would be nice." She smirked as she tilted her head to look at her friend.

"Your hand hurts so bad that its affecting your stinky feet? Damn that was some knife." Em smirked and moved to sit down and take the girl's feet into her lap and started to rub one of the two.

Ruby chuckled and sat up, supporting herself on her elbows. "My feet don't stink." She wiggled her toes then groaned and fell back when the massage got really good. "Oh god. You have a magical touch.

"Hmm where have I heard that before? Oh that's right it was in this room, on this bed, and coming from your mouth." Emma laughed and started massaging the base of her toes.

Ruby laughed. "You keep going the way you are and you'll hear it a lot more. Like seriously, whoever ends up with your hands on them is lucky."

Em gave her a cheeky smirk. "Thank you. I guess the practice I got in prison really helped my game huh?" She joked.

Ruby was too buried in her haze of pleasure to realize it was a joke. "Say wha?" She asked, lifting her head quickly to look at the blonde.

"Mm they called me the savior in the prison yard 'cause I took all those women to heaven." Emma winked dramatically.

"Oh bullshit." Ruby laughed and shoved Emma gently, playfully with her foot. "When was your first time with a girl? For real?"

Emma laughed before tickling her foot. Taking a breath she shrugged. "After I met Neal," Em moved on to the second foot, "He and I had gotten intamite a few times before he brought up the fact that he wanted to try a threesome with me. Well, we picked up this hot brunette and I happened to enjoy doing her more than him. Hearing her moan my name... there's nothing like it." She smiled, "I think I was 16."

"Damn. A threesome at 16. Impressive." Ruby said with admiration, her mind drifting elsewhere. "So a brunette, huh?" She then smirked seductively at the blonde. "Have a thing for brunettes, don't you?"

"I do actually. " Emma whispered, huskily, as her hands slowly moved up Red's leg.

The waitress closed her eyes at the sensation. "Gah. I have to be good. I'm taking Belle to the movies Friday night. I-I don't know if she sees it as a date but I'm gonna at least pretend it is." Ruby sighed. "God I'm pathetic."

"I'm trying to be good too, though I'm sure Regina doesn't give a shit." Emma smiled and went back to massaging her foot. "You're not pathetic, I think its sweet. And congrats on the date. Where are you taking her?"

"Well, I asked her to the movies and she's the one who suggested we grab dinner first. So I was thinking of making her a picnic basket full of food and taking her to the park. If that makes things awkward, I'll know she's not into me." Red lifted her head to glance at Emma. "You know, Regina might care. I've seen her roll her eyes when we eye each other." She winked.

"Aww that would be very sweet and romantic. Look at you." Emma laughed softly then tilted her head. "Really? She rolls her eyes?"

Ruby nodded. "Rolls. Her. Eyes." The younger girl smirked. "I bet she can't stand the thought of me all over you. Wait til she finds out I'm actually a hopeless romantic whose heart is set on Belle."

"Interesting. That actually makes me feel slightly better." Emma smiled before moving to lay down beside her friend. "I bet her jaw drops."

"I bet a lot of jaws will drop if I get with Belle and actually enter into a committed relationship. Only Graham, and now you, know I've been in love with the girl for like four years. Everyone I've been with since - no offense - has just been a distraction." Red sighed softly.

"None taken." She smiled and moved her hand down to take Red's. "I saw the way she looked at you. It was like I wasn't even in the room. I think you have a great shot at getting what you want. Don't let fear hold you back, Rubes."

"Yeah?" Red smiled softly. "I hope so. And if there is something there, I hope I don't blow it." The brunette sat up against her pillows then. "So tell me more about your one day with Regina. What'd you two do? What led to your kiss? What made you fall for her?"

The blonde looked up to Red and smiled. "Well, what had happened was..."

_"Oh my gah! That actually worked?!" The orphan laughed as she carried her bag out of the store, following Regina. "How many times have you don't that?"_

_"A few." Regina shrugged as she glanced over at the blonde and smiled. She noticed the gray SUV out of the corner of her eye then. "Hold on tight to that bag and run. Now."_

Regina took off, Emma right behind her. They ducked into an alley at Emma's suggestion and pressed themselves up tight against the wall. "Well that was a close one." The brunette smirked at her new companion. "I'm Regina by the way."

_"I'm Emma." She smiled brightly at the beautiful brunette. "Thanks for helping me back there." She moved to peer around the corner. "So where to from here?" _

_"No problem. First, I think we need some lunch, don't you? Follow me." Regina smiled, slipping out of the alley with Emma behind her. They talked about their thrilling escape and ability to pull everything off as they made their way to the park, where they sat and pulled their food out of the bags, starting their little feast. "So what are you running from, Emma?" _

_"My foster home. I-I'm an orphan." Emma explained softly before taking a sip of her coke. "What about you?" _

_"I'm running away, too." Regina said somberly. "I feel like I'm never good enough." _

_"Yeah, I know what you mean. I keep getting passed over. I watched a girl get adopted by two really nice people. They looked at her like the loved her already. I realized no one will ever look at me like that. I'm too old; I missed my chance. Now its just like... I'm invisible." _

_"I know what it's like to live someplace where it feels like no one cares about you let alone understands you. But we don't have to feel like that anymore. We could stick together for a bit." Regina offered. _

_"Yeah? I'd like that. A lot actually. But... where are we gonna go?" _

_"Well..." Regina looked across the lake and tilted her head in that direction. "Those are vacation homes, usually empty this time of year. We could stay in one for awhile." She smiled. _

_"Cool." Emma grinned. "I think this will be fun."_

The two girl's broke into the house and laid out all their food on the coffee table and pigged out until they could no more. Leaned back against the couch, next to her new friend, Emma looked over at her. "I'm glad you came into my life."

_"I'm glad I spotted you going for the pop tarts." Regina smiled. "We make good partners in crime." _

_Emma laughed with a nod. "Yeah we sure do." She high fived the young Latina then noticed something, "Hey, what's that?" _

_"Oh this?" Regina looked down at her wrist and rubbed at the birthmark there. "I've just always had it." _

_"Cool. I've never seen a birthmark like that." Emma said as she ran her finger over it. "Guess it makes you unique." _

_Regina smiled softly and grabbed a pen from the side table, gently taking hold of Emma's wrist to pull it close and draw a star on her. "We're both unique." She said as she filled it in. _

_Right there was when it happened. Emma fell for her new friend. She laced their fingers together with a smile. "Maybe even special."_

_Regina smiled even brighter. "Let's make a promise right now. That no matter what, we'll always be friends." _

_Emma grinned. "Okay. I promise. We should seal it too." _

_Regina raised a brow. "Seal it? How?" _

_"Nevermind.. Its stupid." Emma said with an embarrassed chuckle as she looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. _

_"But..." It hit Regina then. She'd heard a phrase... "Ohhh." The Latina smirked and leaned forward, supporting her weight on the couch with her hands, kissing Emma on the lips lightly when she turned her head. What was intended to be just a peck, however, turned into more. _

_Emma had pulled back after the peck but like a magnet she was pulled back in and pressed her lips against Regina's, slowly deepening it. She had never been kissed before and Regina's felt magical. _

_The brunette pulled her legs up onto the couch, moving onto her knees to get even closer as she cupped Emma's face and deepened that kiss. _

"I don't know what it was about her, Rubes, but I wanted to spend every moment with Regina. That kiss we shared was my first but it was unlike anything I have experienced until then."

"Wow. Regina was your first partner in crime, your first kiss, your first love. She was pretty special." Ruby smirked. "So have you experienced anything like that since then?"

"No... Not really. I had Neal and I thought I loved him but... It just wasn't true love. He left me when it mattered most. I-I guess I deserved it though."

Ruby nudged Emma affectionately. "No you didn't. So far, you've told me all the good about your day with Regina. Tell me what went wrong."

"Her father happened to bust us in the house we broke into. I still have no idea how he found us but he told me the truth. He was her father and told Regina that her mother was very worried and that she needed to come home right away."

"So then you knew she wasn't really an orphan. And you walked away?"

"Emma, please, I'm sorry. I really do hate it at home. I feel invisible like you do, or that no one cares. Please, don't just walk away," 17-year-old Regina pleaded. But the blonde did. And she rubbed away her star as she did so.

"You promised!" Regina cried. "Friends forever."

_Emma had tears in her eyes as she got into the van. She had opened herself up to the girl just for her heart to be broken. She thought Regina had lied to her. She thought they were alike. But they weren't. The brunette had a family; had people who loved her. __"Regina Lilly-"_ She paused in her story "I couldn't make out her last name" then continued, _ "and Emma Swan. The two girls could've been a Starsky and Hutch with those names if they weren't little criminals." The cop said to the social worker in Emma's van. "Do try to keep this one in check before she goes completely done the wrong path."  
><em>  
>"Well that lady apparently failed." Ruby chuckled. Then it hit her. "Lilly. Lilly IS Regina's middle name." She gently took hold of Emma's wrist and looked at it. "This flower tattoo. It's for her, isn't it?"<p>

Swan smiled and looked down at her wrist. "Yeah. Yeah its for her. I know its not a lily but I still got it for Regina. To remind me that when I find her I'll never walk away again. To remind me that... wait... We promised each other to stay friends no matter what. She broke her promise too. I'll have to remind her of that. I'll have to remind her that 'No matter what' means no matter what we have done or what I did or didn't do we can still be friends." Em looked to her friend. "Does that make sense? Is it stupid?"

"No! That's genius! That's your way back in." Ruby smiled. "You can't ever walk away again, though. You can't do that to Regina. Or Henry."

"I'm never walking away again. I can't. I finally found her." Emma took a breath. "I'll go to her office in the morning."

"And then you'll come by to visit me and let me know how it all went." Ruby Regina heard her door open and looked up from her paperwork the next morning, she didn't expect to see Emma Swan. "What do you want?" She asked, frowning. Henry was still mad at her this morning, refusing to give her a goodbye kiss before she left him with a babysitter.

"You know... we made a promise a long time ago." Emma started. "Do you remember that promise?" She asked and with Regina's sarcastic answer starting to brew, she quickly continued. "We promised each other that we would stay friends no matter what. Now if I didn't know any better, I would think that's a two way street. Yeah I walked away back then, but wouldn't that follow suit with 'No matter what'?" She asked. "I'm back and I want to be in your life. I want to be in Henry's life. Ten years ago I made a mistake. But ever since then I have been trying my damnedest to find you and now I finally have. And now, I'm not letting you go again. I'm not going to stay away from you or Henry. The kid actually likes me and why punish him for that by keeping me away." The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she leaned down onto Regina's desk. "So tell me, Madame Mayor, are you going to keep your side of the promise?"

Regina scowled. "I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck with you no matter what. And Henry has been throwing a fit partially over you for the last day. We can be civil, Ms. Swan. But you still broke that promise you're referring to 10 years ago, meaning I no longer have any promise to uphold. Now, you can escort yourself out of my office."

Emma stood straight as she listened. "No, see I never broke off the friendship, I just walked away. I was angry and hurt. I wish you knew how long and hard I tried to find you." She said as she walked around to Regina's side of the desk. "We've both changed so much. You're a gorgeous Mayor and I'm a total badass." She chuckled. "But one thing that hasn't changed... the way I felt that night about you." She put her hands down on the arms of the mayoral chair and turned Regina towards her. "Or the fact that I've been wanting to do this again..." The orphan leaned in and kissed Regina softly, expecting to be pushed away.

The kiss brought her back to that night, to the way she'd felt. Regina didn't let it last long. She turned her head after a moment. "Like you said, we've both changed much. I don't know if feelings from that night count for anything anymore."

Emma pulled back to look at her. "All that matters is how we feel deep down about each other. And I know my promises don't mean shit to you but I give you my word that I'm not walking away again. You don't have to worry about Henry getting attached because I'm staying whether I get the job as Sheriff or not." She finally stood back up. "I'll see ya around, Flower." She smirked at the childhood nickname before moving toward the door.

Regina sat there thinking about what Emma said, finally looking at the blonde again when she called her Flower. Dammit, the mayor wasn't getting rid of Emma Swan, apparently. Not unless she took drastic measures. And, she didn't really WANT to do that. Emma was kind of right. Regina had her part of the promise to uphold. "Emma." She said before the sheriff-wannabe could walk out. "Henry does want to see you. He's been fighting with me for days now. How about you join us for lunch?"

* * *

><p>Emma had her hand on the door knob when she turned around and smiled cutely. "Yeah? I'd love to."<em><br>_

"EM!" Henry yelled as he walked into Granny's and ran to Emma as she sat at the blonde moved out of the booth and took a knee on the floor to catch the boy in a hug. "Hey kid. You act like you missed me or something."

"I did!" He said loudly as he hugged her even tighter. "Did you miss me?" Regina stopped a couple of feet behind the two, hands in her coat pockets as she watched them.

"I totally did." She grinned before standing up and picking Henry up to sit him down on the booth. "We still have a game of tag to play."

"Yeah!" Henry smiled great big.

Emma smirked then looked up at Regina. "Hey."

"Hey." Regina responded as she sat across from them.

"So what are you two up to today?"

"Well I've decided to keep Henry home from school one more day - with his upset tummy - just in case. So we're taking it easy today."

"Well that's good. How are ya feeling?" She asked then looking to Henry.

"Better." He grinned. "But Mom took my candy." He pouted, glaring at the mayor.

"Yes, I did. Because you'd disobeyed and didn't deserve it anymore." She said unaffected.

"Well if you disobeyed then you kinda had it coming. She just doesn't want you feeling sick again. And it's just candy." She shrugged trying to help him see that candy is no big deal."

"But it was OUR candy." He said looking up at Emma. "We worked hard for it."

"Its okay. We can do it again next year, just don't eat enough to get a stomach ache next time." She scruffed his hair

"Otay." Henry looked down and moped. "Next year, huh?" Regina asked with an arched brow.

"As long as that's okay with you." Emma said looking back to the brunette.

"If you're really still around, it likely will be." Regina said with the hint of a smile.

"I will be." Emma gave the mayor a smirk."Were you gonna weave before?" Henry asked with a head tilt. "Nope. See I knew your mommy when we were teenagers and I haven't seen her since. I've been looking all over for her and I told myself if I every found her again, I would never leave. So you two are stuck with me."

"Weally?" Henry asked, looking up at Emma. "I like being wif you and Mommy."

"Good. Because I have a feeling Emma and I may be stuck together often for awhile." Regina said looking at the blonde.

And she was in. The blonde gave a bright smile, almost giddy. "Lunch is on me and so is ice cream afterward if Henry's allowed."

"Pwease, Mommy?" Henry begged. "Not this time, sweetie. I don't want your tummy to hurt again. Plus, you've had enough sweets in the last day to last you a week." Regina replied gently as she looked down at her son. Then her gaze turned to Emma. "Lunch would be appreciated. Thank you."

"Well ice cream can be something we can look forward to the next time we go out." She told the boy before looking back at his mother. "You're welcome." She looked over at the waitress to signal her to come over and take their orders.

Henry ordered his usual and Regina her favorite, then the duo waited for Emma before engaging in more conversation, this time about "Frozen;" Henry telling Emma she reminded him of Elsa.

"Elsa happens to be my favorite actually. You kinda look like Kristov."

"I do?" Henry asked wide-eyed. "Cool! Can I get a reindeer, Mommy?""I'llll... think about it, Henry." Regina replied, smiling when she caught Emma's eye.

The sheriff-wannabe laughed and looked to Regina. She then winked. "This is nice and well over due."

"Perhaps." Regina said before taking a sip of her coffee. "We're here now. All civil and enjoying lunch together."

The three of them sat and chatted as they ate and once finished, Emma paid for the meal and stood with them. The blonde walked Henry and Regina to her car. "Thanks for the invite. Just let me know next time you want to get together."

Regina nodded. "I will. Thanks again for lunch, Emma." She opened the back door and helped Henry in, buckling him into his car seat then turning to Emma, the two women standing close. "Go ahead and say your goodbyes to him." She stepped away to head to her side of the car.

Emma stooped down and smiled at Henry. "It was good to see you again, buddy. We'll do this again soon, okay?""Otay. Lub you." He opened his arms for a hugEmma beamed at that and moved in to hug the boy. "Lub you, too, Hen." Closing his door, she moved in front of Regina and ran the back of her fingers to her cheek, caressing it lightly before pulling her hand away. "Thanks for giving me another shot."

"Well, I'm not one to break promises, so..." Regina smiled lightly. "I'll see you around, Emma."She drove off a moment later, Ruby standing behind Emma when she turned around. "It worked! You reminding her about her half of the promise."

Emma laughed and fist pumped the air. "Hell yeah! Now I can stop feeling so awkward." She smirked.

Ruby chuckled. "I'm about to start my shift. Want some hot cocoa?"

"I'd love some. I have to tell you about that kiss anyway." Emma grinned as she walked in behind her friend.

"Kiss!?" Ruby spun to face Emma, almost running into her. "You two shared another?"

"Yeah, had to seal my point about her promise." She sat down at the bar. She told her what went down in Regina's office as she sipped her hot chocolate. Told her about all the details she remembered. "Then she asked me to lunch."

"Wow. You must've really struck a note with her." Ruby smiled as she leaned against the counter, resting her chin in her hand. "So, when are ya gonna ask her on a date?" She smirked.

"A date? I um... I don't think we're to that point. I don't wanna push my luck."

"Well damn. Okay. When's the next time you're hanging out?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Whenever she lets me know, I guess." Emma shrugged.

"Oh come on!" Ruby stood up straight. "She invited you to this lunch. You have to be a little more proactive. You have to let her know you want her."

"Yeah? Well maybe I'll call her tomorrow and try to set up a night for the two of us."

"There ya go. That's better." Ruby smirked. "Do you want any pumpkin pie for dessert?"

"Ooooh I would love some. Smothered in whipped cream please."

**Will there be a date? Will Regina actually say yes and give Emma a chance? Will the mayor even think its a date? **

**Hmm...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (I love those things)**


	9. Drive-In

**And here's the 'date' you've all been waiting for! **

**SQ**

Emma walked up to the mayor's office and knocked on the door frame with a smile. "Hey you."

Regina peered her head around her computer, smiling when she saw the infectious smile on Emma's face. "Hello." She rolled her chair into a position to better see the blonde. "What are you up to?"

Emma grinned after seeing that the brunette was in fact happy to see her. "Well, for one its lunch time and knowing that Henry was in school, so you wouldn't really have an excuse to break out of the office, I brought you grub." She walked in and set the bag down. "And second, I came to see if you would like to hang out tomorrow night, just the two of us."

Regina's smile grew wider as she watched Emma set the bag down on her desk. "Thank you." She looked up at the blonde, smile fading, with the rest. "Oh, I... I don't know if I could find a babysitter that quick."

"I think I might know someone that would love to watch Henry for a few hours. As long as you're comfortable with it. What about Ruby?"

"What would we be doing during this evening out alone?" Regina asked cautiously, not wanting to let Emma get too close.

Emma shrugged. "Dinner, movie maybe, and perhaps take a walk."

Regina was quiet for a moment as she thought. "Alright. I'll contact Ms. Lucas later and see if she'll be available to watch Henry."

"Cool. And I'm sure you threw away my number by now so..." She took a pen off Regina's desk then moved to take the woman's hand, writing on her palm. "Call me once you find out."

"There is paper you can write on, Ms. Swan. All over my desk, actually." Regina said giving her a hard time, though she actually enjoyed the other woman's soft touch.

"Yeah, but you could loose said piece of paper on this messy desk of yours, Mayor Mills. I thought you high society people were supposed to be neat and orderly." Emma chuckled.

"Whoever said I was high society?" Regina laughed, retracting her hand and running her finger over the number on her palm.

"Well you certainly look and act the part." Emma stood straight. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Flower." She grinned and made her way to the door and turned back to wink at the brunette then swaggered out.

Regina smiled and shook her head, getting back to work. The mayor was, honestly, pretty nervous about being alone with Emma_._

Emma pulled out her cell and called Red up. "Hey girl, you're baby sitting tomorrow night." She had to pull the phone away from her ear with the loud squeal on the other end.

"Yes! I knew she would say yes! Well, okay, I didn't. I thought she might actually say no but she said yes!" Ruby was clearly very excited for her friend. "'Kay. What time do I need to be over there tomorrow?"

"Way to believe, Rubes." She laughed lightly "And hold your horses for a bit, Regina will call you and set everything up."

"Oh, alright. I'll patiently await her call. You wanna hit up the Hole later tonight?"

"Yes yes I do." Emma laughed.

"Good. I'll see ya there around 10. Later, Em." The line was dead then. __

After battling some reservations, Regina finally called Ruby later that day, asking her to babysit. When asked why, she answered vaguely that she had plans. Ruby smirked, knowing the truth. She agreed and got back to work, meeting her friend at the allocated time.

Emma sat down at the bar with Red and smiled. "So did she ever call?"

"She did." Ruby nodded. "Wouldn't tell me where exactly she was going or with whom, though." She smirked. "You better blow her mind tomorrow night."

"Blow her mind? Ah geeze... I've been outta the game for so long. Well the dating game anyway. I got dinner, movies, and a walk on the list. What can I do that's mind blowing?"

"Well..." Ruby smirked, implying one of her favorite activities before chuckling. "Talk about your guys' past. How you regret walking away that day and the impact she's had on your life. It's something you need to do. And then tell her how she makes you feel now. That part's important."

"Okay. That I planned on doing anyway." She shrugged.

"And then kiss her. Kiss her like you kissed her as a teenager. Only better." Ruby smirked.

"So just kiss her and that'll fix everything huh?" Emma smirked and sipped her beer.

"No. But it sure as hell can't hurt anything with the way you kiss." Ruby smirked, gesturing for a shot and taking it when she got it.

Emma looked down with a blush and a chuckle. She looked back over at Ruby. "So I'm that good? Really?"

"Really." Ruby said with a big nod. "It's too bad she never got any farther with you because damn."

Emma laughed. "She may have her chance. And hell Regina may be ten times better than me in bed. Could you imagine? Wanna get in on that and have your mind blown?" Emma joked.

"If she's better in bed than you are, I'm calling for a threesome right now." Ruby declared.

Emma laughed hard. "Easy Tiger, I get first dibs."

"You mean only dibs, right?" Ruby smirked.

"Yes." Emma smirked. "I've worked to damn hard to share with anyone else."

"For ten years, blah, blah." Ruby teased. __

Emma's phone rang then, an unfamiliar number showing up. When she answered, it was the rich, deep voice of the mayor. "Hello, Emma. So what time are we meeting tomorrow?"

Emma closed her eyes at the voice and smiled. "Hey. Does 6:30 work for you?"

"It does. Ms. Lucas said she'd be available until late. So where are we meeting?"

"How about I pick you up? Its... kinda a surprise."

"Okay... My house. 6:30. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, Mada... Regina."

Emma couldn't see it, but the mayor smiled at that. "Me too. Goodnight, Emma." She hung up then.

"Goodnight." She pressed the end button then looked down at it with a smile and a happy sigh. Red cleared her throat. Looking to her friend, Emma shrugged a shoulder. "What?"

"Lovesick." The waitress smirked. "You're fawning all over her and she isn't even here. That woman is damn lucky."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't know if I would call it 'lucky' or not but she just finally smiled at me and it brought everything back. All those butterflies from when we were together that day."

"Oh yeah?" Red cocked a brow. "When'd she smile at you?"

"When I walked into her office, before asking her out."

"Nice. Did you get one after asking her out?"

The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah... I did actually. I think I have my second chance, now I just can't screw it up."

3 SQ 3

"You won't." Ruby smiled. "I have faith in you."

Regina didn't know what to wear. Her night out with Emma had arrived quickly and with just a half hour left to get ready, the mayor still hadn't finished getting dressed. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want to give Emma the impression it was a date. Though it basically was. The mayor could call it whatever she wanted, but Emma probably saw it as one. She finally settled on a sleeveless red dress that showed off those legs, but not much else. It was something she could wear to work if she really wanted. When the doorbell rang, Regina ran down the stairs, slipping her heels on quickly at the bottom, hopping around as she did so. "Just a moment."

Ruby smiled when Regina opened the door. "Hello, Mayor Mills. You look very nice."

"Thank you, Ruby, come on in."

Emma arrived only a few minutes later. She had issues figuring out what to wear, as well. She finally ran out and picked something up.

Walking up to the mayoral mansion, Swan rang the doorbell, standing in black slacks and boots, she wore a royal blue button up dress shirt and carried a single flower. A lily.

The moment the front door opened, Emma was taken back. "Wow... you look...whoa."

Regina smiled and looked Emma over. "You too. Would you like to step in for a moment and say hi to Henry?" She asked, opening the door wider.

"I would love to." Emma grinned before stepping in. "Oh! This is for you." She handed the lily over to the brunette.

"EmEm!" Henry shouted from atop the stairs then sprinted down the steps.

The blonde stooped and held her arms open just in time to catch him.

Regina smiled as she looked down at the flower and took it. It just grew as she watched the blonde and her little boy.

"I missed choo." Henry said, squeezing Emma tightly. "You goin' wit Mommy somewhere?"

"I am actually. I'm going to take her to a place I hope she'll like and if she doesn't its you're job to figure out exactly what I should have done, okay." Emma laughed softly.

"Otay." Henry nodded in agreement.

"Hey now." Regina chimed in. "He's not doing any spy work for you." She smirked as she began to head to the kitchen. "I'm just going to put this lily in some water then we can go."

Ruby looked to Emma and cocked a brow. "A lily, huh? Nice touch." She winked.

Emma gave a smirk as she stood, Henry holding her hand. "I thought so. I look okay right?" She whispered.

"You look great." Ruby smiled, squatting down and holding out her arms for Henry. "Can you come here, little man? We're gonna play games and watch movies all night."

Henry hopped over to Ruby and hugged her. "I wike movies and games. You wet me win?"

Emma became distracted once again when Regina reemerged. "You ready to go?"

"Let you win?" Ruby asked aghast, not noticing the look on the women's faces as they stood in front of each other again. "Please. You'll beat me all on your own."

Regina nodded. "I am. Be a good boy, Henry. I love you."

"Wuv you too, Mommy."

Swan walked her out to the car and opened the door for her then shutting it once the woman was in. Getting in, herself, Emma cranked the car up and chuckled. "I'm sure this old beat up bug is not what your used to riding in."

"It does remind me of something out of a horror movie." Regina teased. "I think your bug could be featured in its own movie: "Deathtrap.""

Emma narrowed her eyes then smirked. "Yeah yeah. But it still gets me from point A to B." She laughed as she drove down the road.

Finally getting to their destination, she parked in the back of a big grassy lot, beside a little speaker. Reaching in the backseat she pulled out a basket and blanket before moving to get out. "C'mon." Laying out the blanket on the roof of the car she helped the mayor on top of it then climbed up beside her and opened up the basket. "Its not fancy but I thought you might like a drive-in movie with dinner on the side."

"It's charming, actually, and thoughtful. I do like it." Regina smiled softly, looking through the basket and taking a sandwich to enjoy.

Emma gave a slow but bright grin. "Good. I'm actually really relieved." She took the second sandwich out and unwrapped it. "So tell me some things about yourself that may have changed. I have noticed your favorite color is still red, however."

"Good observation skills there, wannabe sheriff." Regina smirked. "Besides gaining some maturity, most of the changes in my life have centered around a certain 3-year-old. Like, my favorite hobby now is bedtime story telling." The mayor laughed lightly. "I don't lead a terribly adventurous life like I'm sure you've done."

"Thank you, I was trying to impress." Emma laughed softly. "Henry is freak'n adorable. I think you live in your own adventure." She then shrugged "Some of my adventures I could had done without an then the others made me good a many things."

"Well you've certainly put it into perspective for me. I do live my own adventure with Henry every day." She smiled. "And I'm sure you've learned something from each of your adventures, whether it be good or bad. Life is all about those ups and downs."

"You're right. Everything happens for a reason I think. Hell, if I hadn't left that day... You wouldn't have the cutest kid in the world right now."

"That is true..." Regina smiled widely. "I can't imagine my life without him now. I wasn't planning on being pregnant at 24, but I wouldn't change that for anything."

Emma smiled. "From what I've seen you are a great mom, Regina." She looked the woman over. "I'm sorry for walking away and I know you don't trust me now but this time around I'm not leaving. I think this is our second chance. I'm supposed to make it right. Everyday after that day I regretted leaving you. The next day I was trying my damnedest to find you. Now I have and I'm not letting you go again."

"You keep saying that, Emma, but I want you to prove it to me." Regina said looking over at her. "Show me that you won't run away when things get tough. Show me that you're here to stay. I..." She glanced away, toward the movie screen. "I can't let you get too close until you do."

"I'm going to spend tonight, and every day after, proving it to you. I don't know how but I'll gain your trust back. Right now, I don't even care that you didn't tell me the whole truth back then about who you were. I just want you and Henry." She chuckled at the latter. Looking to the movie that just started playing she sighed softly. "What can I do to prove it?"

Regina smiled and shook her head at the want part. Emma hadn't been the first to want that since Daniel. But Regina hadn't given anyone a chance. "Just give me some time. Don't break anymore promises. And don't go anywhere."

"You got it." Emma smiled and reached over to squeeze Regina's free hand. "Are you done telling me to stay away from you and Henry?" She asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yes." Regina smiled again, though she didn't look at Emma. "I'm done telling you to stay away."

"Good. Now I'm going to stop talking so we can watch the movie." Emma chuckled before handing Regina a wine glass, then pulled out the wine bottle with a wink to follow.

Regina grinned and held her glass at an angle for Emma to fill after she yanked the cork out with her teeth. "Thank you." She swirled the contents of her glass then took a sip. "Mmm. Very good red wine. What is it?"

Emma poured her own glass then and answered, "Uh Carménère. I'm glad its good. The guy at Total Wine recommended it." She smiled and took a sip herself.

"I take it you're not much of a wine drinker yourself then. I usually stick to my cider, but the occasional glass of wine is nice." Regina said before taking another sip.

"I'm not actually. I'm more of the beer drinker or scotch when the day was rough, but like you said wine can be nice." Emma smiled and took another sip. "I was hoping you would like it."

"You've done pretty good so far this evening. Though it's not like you need to impress me. We're not on a date or anything."

"Yeah... we're just hanging out in a date-like fashion." The blonde smirked.

"I... guess we are." Regina reluctantly nodded. "It would certainly seem that way to someone who was looking from the outside in."

"But as you've stated you don't want to let me in that close yet so I'll respect that. But I can't be held responsible if I happen to kiss you goodnight." Emma laughed.

"But that wouldn't be respecting my boundaries." Regina replied. "I'd probably have to shoot you down."

"Then I won't hold you responsible for shooting me down." Emma laughed before leaning back on her elbows, after finishing her sandwich and wine.

Regina pressed her lips together tightly, wondering if she could actually turn Emma down again if there were another kiss. The mayor crossed her ankles and sipped on her wine.

When the movie ended, Emma leaned over and bumped her shoulder with Regina's. "Ready for that walk now?"

"Uh, yes. Sure." Regina said, taken a little off guard by the playful bump. She slipped off the car and waited for Emma.

Emma moved off the top of the car and met Regina at the front of it. "Through that little patch of woods is a trail. C'mon, Flower." She gave a cute smirk and held out her hand for the woman, so they could weave through the other cars together.

Regina opened her mouth to give Emma a hard time about the nickname, but let it go instead, smiling and taking her hand. "So how'd you end up finding this trail?" She asked as they weaved through the cars hand-in-hand.

"By luck. I went out exploring today and found this place for drive in movies then walked around the woods just to get a feel of the land. I don't know, maybe for a security factor, and happened upon it."

"Ah. So romantic." Regina chuckled, still holding Emma ' s hand.

Emma looked over at her and flashed her bright smile. "I guess it is, huh?" She moved into the trees with the brunette. "So, was there anything else you would like to do tonight?"

"That was sarcasm, dear. Thinking like a cop to prepare for our night out wasn't exactly the most romantic planning. However, just taking a nice walk with you under the stars is enough for me."

"Sorry." Emma chuckled then truly smiled. "I hope that second part wasn't sarcasm."

"It wasn't." Regina smiled. "This is nice."

Emma moved her hand within Regina's just enough to lace their fingers. "This is nice. Especially compared to the other day when you were being mean." She laughed lightly.

"I was trying to push you away." Regina admitted. "But you just wouldn't give up and I was starting to feel bad."

"Thank god for your conscious because you were really starting to hurt my feelings." She smirked.

Regina gave a little shrug. "Sorry. But that was the whole point. Though, it wasn't just you I was hurting. It was Henry, too, and myself."

"Well, now we start a new chapter. A happier one. I'm looking forward to the pages ahead."

"I hope it all ends happily." Regina whispered, there with the blonde physically but elsewhere mentally.

"If you still want me in the chapters to come, I'll make sure it does. You deserve it." Emma looked to the woman.

"What makes you think that? You and I have been apart for 10 years. Maybe I've done some crummy stuff during that time." Regina said soberly.

"Even if you had, your town seems to love you and you have raised and are raising a wonderful little boy." She shrugged. "So if you did do crummy things they were either not that bad or you have hidden them really well."

"I've done things I'm not proud of, but nothing that bad." Regina grinned at the blonde when she glanced over her shoulder at her. "Just trying to gauge how badly you want this."

"I've wanted it everyday since I fell for you way back when. That night was really special to me." Emma looked back at Regina when she stopped walking. "What?" She questioned before moving in front of the mayor.

"It took me years to get over you, Emma." Regina looked down and pressed her lips together as she thought about the string of one night stands she'd had in college with blonde Emma lookalikes. "That night was special to me, too."

Emma stepped forward and took Regina's chin in between her thumb and forefinger, "Then lets do it over. Lets just go back to that night make that same promise and I promise I'll keep it." Emma smiled softly. "I fell in love with you that night, Regina, and now that I see you again all those butterflies I had then have woken up. I need you in every way that you'll allow."

"I wish I could give you more, Emma, but right now just isn't the right time." Regina said, looking into those green eyes. "I have a few things to work through first."

"I understand that. I'm not here to rush you in anyway. I want you to see that I'm in this, if you want me. I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to prove that to you. I'm fighting for you, Regina. I'm finally fighting for what and who I want and it's something I've never done before and I'm completely new to it. Honestly, I'm scared." Emma took a breath and moved to take Regina's other hand, "I don't want you to realize that I'm not what you expected. That I'm annoying or not good enough for you or that you think I'm using Henry to get to you, which the latter isn't true at all." Bringing Regina's hands up she kissed her knuckles lightly before holding them down waist level again. "I'm laying every thing down for you, now its up to you when you make the decision to take or not to take the leap again."

3

**Well? What did you think of the date? Sweet right!? **


	10. Pros

That night, after their time spent together, those words of Emma's were all Regina could think about as she lied in bed. The blonde had been respectful and not tried for a goodnight kiss, but the problem was, Regina wanted one. She had a lot of conflicting feelings to sort out.

So the next morning, she did something she knew she should've done two years ago. She stopped by Doctor Hopper's office, finding the man's door open. "I know I don't have any appointment set up, but I could really use someone to talk to right now."

Archie looked up from his desk and stood quickly. "Of course, Mayor Mills. I"m free for another hour, so please sit down there and we'll get started."

Truth was, Dr. Hopper had been waiting patiently for this day. After Daniel was killed in the car wreck, Regina needed someone to talk to but he never wanted to push.

Sitting down in front of the brunette he smiled and leaned back in his chair with the pad and paper. "So, what brings you to me today?"

"I..." Regina leaned back against her chair and laughed bitterly at herself. "I don't even know where to begin." She looked down and rubbed the knuckles Emma had kissed. "Someone from my past has come back and I don't know what to do. Half of me wants to push and the other wants to pull her closer."

"Well tell me why you want to push her away and then tell me why you want to pull her closer."

"I'm afraid she'll break my heart again." Regina finally admitted out loud. "I'm afraid that she'll leave me. She did once before. And Daniel left me. Both broke their promises."

"That's a very normal way to feel. So I take this woman is a love interest of yours. Now, I would like to know about the first time she left and broke your heart."

"It's going to sound crazy, but... I met her when I was 17. I was running from home and she was running from foster care. We had just one day together but she made me feel things I'd never felt before. By the end of the day, though, she'd walked away from me. It's been ten years since. I get why she turned away from me, and she says she's looked for me ever since but... I don't think she knows just how damaged I was afterwards."

"You should tell her, if you haven't already. Tell her how damaged you were and how hurt and how those demons are still haunting you." Archie said before writing a couple things down. "Now, Ms. Mills, tell me why you want to pull her close."

Regina considered his advice then continued. "Well, like I said, it's been 10 years. I think we've both grown up and learned lessons the hard way. She keeps telling me that she looked for me for years, that she wants another chance. But, as I've already established, I'm afraid to do so. Yet, at the same time, she's here, back in my life, wanting what I wanted all those years ago. It's hard to reject someone you loved like that. Especially when you know from first-hand experience that you should never take someone for granted. Which is just a whole other complex issue by itself." Regina sighed.

"That it is." He took a breath "Regina, I'm not about to tell you what choice to make but I do think you should listen to your heart. I want you to write a list for me right now..." He got up and grabbed another notepad and pen. "Put her name at the top and have two columns. One listed as Pro and the other Con. List everything you can think of in five minutes."

"Okay..."

Regina sat with the pad of paper in her lap, writing her list when Archie gave her the go ahead.

"Emma

Cons  
>- Reliable?<br>- Brash  
>- Been missing for 10 years (a lot of time to catch up on)<br>- Has been in trouble w/ the law (even if just as a juvenile)

Pros  
>- Great with Henry<br>- Still makes me feel the way I did 10 years ago  
>- Gets me to smile<br>- Reminds me I'm not alone"

When Archie said 'time,' Regina handed the list over.

Hopper looked over the list and smiled. "Tell me is the fact that Emma has been gone for ten years more or less important than the fact that she can still make you feel the way you did ten years ago? Is it more important that Emma has been in trouble with the law than her being great with Henry. Does it mean more to you that she reminded you that you aren't alone than it does about her being brash and may or may not be reliable?" He smiled and handed her the list back. "Honestly it seems the pros outweigh the cons. But giving her another chance is up to you. Now close your eyes and relax for a moment." Once she had Archie spoke again. "When I say her name what is the first thing that pops into your mind?... Emma."

The first word to pop into Regina's mind wasn't one she really wanted to share. "This is ridiculous." She said as she sat up, avoiding Hopper's gaze. "How is this going to help me exactly?"

"I think it just did. With the fact that you haven't shared your answer and you are now getting defensive about it tells me the word that just popped into your head solves your dilemma, only you may not want it to. So please use the word wisely."

"I don't know, Dr. Hopper. I think the word may only complicate things further." Regina sighed and stood, grabbing her purse. "You can just bill me for this session."

"No, this was free." He said and stood as well. "Good luck. I hope I helped at least some today."

"You did. But I still have a lot to work through. I can do it on my own, though. Have been for two years now." Regina said with a forced smile, heading for the door.

"So, if you can do it on your own... why did you come to me?"

Regina stopped in her tracks and clenched her jaw. "I thought you could help. I... I'd just barely been getting by apparently."

"You have much to talk about, Regina. I'm always here to listen and help however I can."

Regina turned her head in Archie's direction but didn't actually look at him. She nodded once then walked out the door, not realizing photos of her were being snapped.

3 SQ 3

Emma was laying in bed that night when she pulled out her cell phone and texted Regina. "Hey, beautiful. What's shake'n?"

"Just got Henry to bed so I was about to slip under the covers and dive into a good book. You?" Regina replied before finishing getting ready for bed.

"Just got in bed. Thinking. So how was ur day?" Emma texted back.

"It was fine." The typical small talk response. "Yours?" Regina pulled back her covers and crawled into bed, covering up and grabbing her book.

"Interesting actually. I met ur comp for mayor. Robin Locksley. Yeah what a douche. I'm deff voting for you. ;) "

Regina smiled and set her book down at that. "Yes. He's a huge ass kisser and quite the manipulator. I'm, of course, the better choice."

"Eh most men are. Lol u have it all. Beauty brains and a great personality. I don't see how he could possibly win over you."

"Bigger upsets have been accomplished. He is more charming than I am. And he has that charisma that can win people over. We'll see."

"Yeahhh... Didn't win me over. Or maybe I'm biased to the current mayor of the town. She's pretty hot. ;) "

Regina shook her head at how forward Emma was, but she was also smiling while doing it. "Talk about charmers..."

"At least my intentions are good. His however are not. I vote for u, u vote for me?" She texted back with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I'll vote for you if I agree with your methods, Ms. Swan. I have yet to hear your thoughts and plans of approach on being sheriff."

"Well I'll be happy to run them by u during dinner one night."

"Would this be a dinner between just the two of us, or would it be one including a certain little munchkin?"

"Either way I'm happy with."

"It can be just the two of us. Henry would probably distract us from any sort of conversation like that."

Okie. U just name when and where and Im there."

"How about tomorrow evening? Actually, how about you come over tomorrow afternoon and surprise Henry with a game of tag?"

It took Emma a moment to respond to that but she had a beaming smile on her face as she read it over and over again. "I would love that. Hows 5?"

"Five works just fine. See you tomorrow, Emma."

"Sleep tight, Flower :) "

–

Emma had just started to drift off when her phone rang, Ruby Lucas on the other line. "You awake enough to hear about my evening with Belle!?"

"Hm? Belle who?" Emma asked sleepily, but when she snapped awake by a long drawn out 'Em-mmmmaaaaa' she sat up slightly. "Ok ok I'm up, I'm up. How was your evening with Belle?"

"Amazing! She kissed me! Twice! Okay, one was just on the cheek but the other, the other I was going in for a goodnight kiss on the cheek and she turned her head so we ended up in a lip lock. The night was just... Indescribable."

"Wow! That's awesome, Rubes! So are you two official now or what?"

"I... Well... Belle smiled and said goodnight before walking inside. "So... I didn't really get a chance to ask."

"Well, Tiger, you should ask her out on another date and then ask her to be your girlfriend. Maybe even on a note that has yes and no boxes." Emma chuckled.

"Shut up." Ruby chuckled. "I will ask her on another date. And I will get her to be my girlfriend. My confidence is back."

"I knew it would be. I'm proud of ya." She smiled even though Ruby couldn't see. "Lets do lunch tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Noon?" With Emma's affirmation, Ruby bid her goodnight then hung up.

Emma already had so much in this small town. Much of which she never had in Boston or even her many foster homes. She had a best friend, her first love, a potential job that actually mattered; Things were finally looking up.

And they would only get better with time.

–

**Sorry its a bit shorter but I had to squeeze in time to upload it. Lol fostering two boy puppies will suck out all the time you have lol **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter a bit. Let us know what you think :D**


	11. Ready or Not

Ruby talked Emma's ear off the next day, then listened to her go on about her planned day with Regina. "That's awesome! She's letting you in, Em."

"Yeah, she is." Emma grinned. "I think we could be stronger than we ever were. I wonder if Regina knows how much she means to me."

"I think she has an idea from your declarations, but you could always just flat out tell her." Ruby suggested.

"I did... I think. But anyway the sheriff debates are four days from now. I'm not that great of a public speaker." Emma took in a long breath.

"You'll do just fine." Ruby took hold of Emma's hand with one of her own, the other patting the top of the blonde's. "Because I have faith in you."

Emma smiled and squeezed Red's hand. "Thanks Rubes. So what about Nolan? What do you think of him?"

"He's a good guy. But he's a bit of a pushover. I know you're assertive and firm. In more ways than one." She winked.

"Haha yes, that I am. He and I came to an agreement to not bash each other during the debate and just tell the town what we are gonna do to improve things."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I can't stand the smear campaigns. Like seriously, instead of focusing on someone else's personal flaws, tell us what in the hell you can do for us."

"Exactly. I plan on it. I'm going to do everything I can to improve this town's safety and well being.

"Well you got my vote." Ruby smiled. "Now to win everyone else's."

"Yeah. I don't know what Nolan has in his bag o tricks but I think I can win. At least I have hope."

"Even if you don't win, you've got something to look forward to." Ruby smirked. "And I bet David would hire you on to cover his old position."

"Yeah, I'm hoping so. We discussed it minorly."

"Well, we'll see what happens. Anyways, what's the plan for tonight? You gonna plant one on the mayor's lips again?"

"No. I'm respecting her boundaries and I'm going to wait on her." Emma smiled. "I didn't kiss her the first time we were out alone so this time I'm just going to wait until she hints for it."

"Ohhh. Wait until she begs for it, huh?" Ruby teased. "That's actually very sweet of you. Being so patient."

"I left her, its the least I could do I guess." Emma smiled. "So you, me and Belle should grab lunch one day."

"We totally should. I'll confer with her then get back to you. Now I need to get to work. Have you done any apartment/house searching yet?"

"I haven't. Not yet. You recommend any places?"

"Well Regina does have spare rooms in that place of hers." Ruby smirked. "Actually, there's a listing of places right over there on that magazine rack." She pointed.

"Maybe one day." She chuckled then looked over her shoulder, before getting up and grabbing a copy and bringing it over. "Sorry, I'll let you go. I know you gotta work." She smiled.

"No rush. Stick around and chat with me while I work and you flip through that." The waitress said as she stood and moved behind the counter to get back to work.

"Cool. Thanks. Oh can I get a refill on coffee, ma'am?" Emma asked with a playful smirk.

"Why absolutely." Ruby grinned, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring the liquid. "Anything else, Miss?"

"Hmm how about a kiss on the cheek and then you finish it up with a lot of whipped cream on top of your... best slice of pumpkin pie." Emma laughed before tapping her own cheek.

"Pervert." Ruby smirked, leaning across the counter to kiss her friend's cheek. "I'll be right back with that pie and whipped cream. If you need more for later, just let me know." She winked, sauntering off.

Emma chuckled and watched Ruby walk off. Suddenly, the blonde got really antsy with the thought of going to Regina's and she still had a few hours yet.

"Don't fall out of your seat there." Ruby teased as she came back with the pie. "Thinking about that one-on-one time with the Mills' family?"

Emma chuckled and picked up her fork. "I am. I can't wait. I just thought about the fact that I have a few hours to go before I can see them and I really wanna speed up time until then." She laughed. "Not that I don't love spending time with you."

"Geez, thanks." Ruby feigned hurt with a little pout. "If you wanna see them that bad, why don't you just call and ask if you can come over a little earlier?"

"I don't want to impose. I feel Regina is the type to want to have everything perfect before someone comes over, ya know?"

"Oh I know. My Granny is the same way. Drives me nuts. She sees a mess where no one else does."

"I'm sure that makes it fun around here, huh?" Emma chuckled

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. So what are you gonna do til you go over to Regina's?"

"I don't know... I'll find something to do. Got any suggestions?"

"I'd say hang out with me, but alas, I am stuck here." The bell over the door rang then and Graham walked in in plain clothes. "Yo, Graham. You off today?" With his nod, she pat Emma on the back to push her forward. "There you go. You two haven't spent any one-on-one time together yet."

"Hey Graham. Seems I'm being forced on you today. Don't mind do ya?"

Graham smiled while Ruby snickered. "Forced on. What guy would mind having you forced on him?" The waitress asked with a smirk.

"Rubes..." Graham tilted his head in warning. "It's fine, Emma. I don't mind."

"Okay. Cool. What are your plans for the day? I don't want to mess them up or anything."

"I was actually just gonna grab lunch and go back home to watch the game. Jamie's at work all day. But if we're gonna hang, we could always go the Hole to watch the game and grab a couple beers." He suggested.

"That would be fun. Might as well get to know 'my could be deputy' better over a few beers."

Graham smiled. "Let's go then. I can grab lunch there. No offense, Rubes." He called to his friend as he began to leave.

"None taken. I did make this happen after all." Red said with a smile.

Emma stood. "I'll call you later, Ruby, and tell you all about tonight." She winked before leaving with the deputy.

"So what's happening tonight?" Graham asked as soon as Emma was outside with him.

"I've got a dinner date with a mother and her son." 

"Regina?" Graham questioned with a smile, glancing over at Emma. "I know you're into her and all."

"Mhm." Emma smiled lightly as they walked to the bar. "I can't wait."

They took a seat at the bar once inside the Rabbit Hole and Graham ordered them beers. "So how are things going with her? I know she can be stubborn."

"I think I'm winning her over. I took her out the other night and she invited me to come over for dinner tonight." Emma said as she sipped her beer.

"Well that's definitely a good sign." Graham smiled. "And Henry definitely likes you."

"I really like him too. He's pretty awesome."

"He is." Graham grinned. "I think you have a good chance with Regina, Em."

"Thank you. I sure hope so at least."

"I think, in your case, it's just about building trust and having the right timing." He said before taking a sip of beer.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I have a lot of trust I have to build but I'm going to be here for as long as it takes and then some." She smiled. "So, tell me your story with her."

"Good." Graham smiled then took a deep breath, looking away. "It was foolish on my part. I was the first to respond to the crash that night. Daniel was already gone and Regina was in bad shape. I had to keep her alive until the paramedics could get there. I... I formed this bond with her that night. I knew she had a young son, had just lost her husband. I wanted to help her get better. I would check in with her often during the recovery stage, help her handle Henry. At some point, after we really began to talk and spend more time together, I fell for her." He looked at Emma then. "I wanted to take care of her and Henry. I-I kissed her one evening and we spent a night together. But she decided it was a mistake and asked me to leave her alone. I did as she wished, afraid I'd taken advantage of her when she was vulnerable, and eventually moved on."

"Damn. That's a tragic love story, if I've ever heard one. Are you still in love with her or are you truly completely over Regina?"

"I've truly moved on. I've known and loved Jamie for a long time but things were complicated with us for awhile. So you don't have to worry." He smiled. "I'm not going to try and steal Regina from you."

Emma chuckled. "Good, because I'd have to do something brash about that." She smirked. "So I have yet to run into Jamie."

Graham chuckled. "I'll introduce you to Jaime at the debate. She and I just work different schedules and her's is a busy one."

"I bet it is. I can't wait to meet her, so she can tell me what I'm really in for if I do become the sheriff."

"How could she tell you what to expect any better than I?" Graham chuckled.

"Oh usually the girlfriend/fiancee/wives know more about their man than the man himself."

"Oh yeah?" Graham arched a brow. "So if you and Regina begin to date before the debate I should start asking her questions about you?" He smirked. "To see what kind of Sheriff you'd be?"

"Probably." Emma laughed. "If you ask her now she may still have bad things to say."

Graham laughed. "Wow. You did do something bad, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did and I'm going to make it up to her every day for the rest of the time she wants me around."

"Well here's to you succeeding." Graham said as he lifted his glass for a toast.

"Here here." Emma laughed and raised her's and clinked it against Graham's.

****Finally 4:30 rolled around and Emma paid for lunch and drinks for them both then headed out to start walking to Regina's. She got there five minutes early and rang the doorbell.

The sound of little feet padding against the floor in a rush could be heard, Henry's voice muffled by the barrier between them. "She's here, Mommy!"****

The door swung open a moment later, the mayor grinning at the blonde. "Good evening..."****

"Emma!" Henry cut her off, the boy running out to hug Emma.

"Hey, Flow-oof." She looked down at the kid that was now attached to her leg and laughed as she picked him up. "Hey kid." She smiled brightly then took a step in and kissed Regina's cheek briefly. "Hey, Flower."

"Hi, Emma." Regina smiled. She closed the door behind the blonde and followed her and Henry into the living room. ****

"Can we's play tag now? Pwease?" He begged Emma.

"Of course but we should ask mommy if she needs any help with making dinner first." She looked over at Regina.****

"Well do ya?" Henry asked, his brows raised in question.

"You could ask a little politer, young man." Regina said, moving to tickle his side and elicit a giggle. "I'm fine." She answered, looking at Emma. "You two go play."

Henry giggled and squirmed in Emma's arms before she put him down. "To the backyard!" ****

The blonde laughed and winked at Regina before running after the boy and tapping his shoulder once they made it out of the house. "Your it!"

"Otay. I gonna get cha!" Henry chased Emma around the backyard. ****

Regina watched from a window for a bit, smiling when her son and her... Emma began to laugh and roll around in the leaves.

Emma grabbed the boy from behind and lifted him straight up in the air and grinned. "Gotya!" After setting him down, she backed up quickly. "Mommy's base!" She called out before running toward the house and through the open door to wrap her arms around Regina from behind. As her cheek rested against the woman's shoulder she beamed at the boy. "Safe!"

The mayor was taken a bit off guard, jumping slightly when Emma wrapped herself around her. "What is going on?"****

"Aww." Henry moped a bit, seeing Emma had made it to 'base.' "I can wait." He grinned. ****

Regina smiled down at the boy. "So I'm base?"

Emma laughed. "Yup you are base. Don't mind do ya?" Emma asked, setting her chin on the top of the woman's shoulder.She of course using this excuse just to be close to the brunette.

Regina found that she didn't mind at all. "No. Carry on."

"Mm good." Emma smiled then looked back at Henry before sticking out her tongue and wrapping her arms a bit tighter.

Regina inhaled sharply, just having Emma close messing with those emotions of her's again.

Henry just gave Emma a smirk similar to his mother's then ran off.

Once he ran off, Emma slowly unwrapped herself from the woman. "Smells good... and so does the food."

"Smooth." Regina smirked, not bothering to turn Emma's way. She opted to focus on the food rather than face those intense green eyes.

"Thought you would like that." She hummed softly as she moved her hands from Regina's shoulders and down her arms, to the brunette's hands. "Thank you for inviting me."

Regina stopped what she was doing for a moment, feeling Emma pressed against her, and turned her head to the side. "You're welcome. I know Henry is very happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see him too, and you. This is nice." Em smiled and moved her hands back to Regina's biceps then stepped back, away from the mayor

"I..." Regina didn't get to finish her response before a little whirlwind went past, tapping Emma's leg.

"You're it!" Henry yelled, running away.

"That little punk." Emma said as she watched him run out then jogged out to chase him again.

Regina laughed and continued to watch them from the window periodically until dinner was ready. She had Henry wash up as soon as he'd stepped inside. Emma, too. Actually, the two washed their hands together, Henry standing on his stool in front of Emma, his hands between hers. Regina fell for the blonde just a little more then.

Emma gathered some soap on her finger from her hand and popped it on Henry's button nose with a giggle. The boy laughed and turned quickly to put his wet hands on Emma's cheeks.  
>"I dwy my hands on you, EmEm."<p>

"You can dry your hands on the towel, Mister." Regina cut in. "Emma's face isn't the cleanest right now."

Emma gasped. "Rude." She chuckled then grabbed the towel and dangled it in front of him and used the other end to dry her own.

"Just look in the mirror, Ms. Swan." Regina smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe. "See that smudge of dirt."

"Hm... I think I got it from you."

Henry giggled.

She then grabbed a paper towel and wet it before she wiped off the dirt.

"That's better." Regina smiled. "Now come on. Dinner's ready." She pushed herself off the door frame and headed for the kitchen, knowing her troublemakers were following.

Emma couldn't help but watch that Latino ass sway down the hallway as she followed toward the dinner table. "Thank you, Regina. This looks great." She said as she helped Henry into his chair, then sat down herself.

"You're welcome." Regina said as she set their plates of food down in front of them. Then she sat herself, taking a sip of water as Henry dug in.

Emma made sure to have table manners but couldn't help but moan over the flavor of the chicken. "Ooh... You. Are. Amazing."

"You have no idea." Regina said under her breath, a rare moment of speaking without thinking. It was that moan that got to her; the mayor actually blushing when she realized Emma had heard.

Emma looked up with piercing green eyes and wiped her bottom lip with her thumb. "Oh? Maybe you should educate me one day."

Regina looked down and nibbled on the corner of her lip. "Perhaps I will. It all depends on your behavior."

"I think that I've been on my best behavior, Madame Mayor."

Regina smirked and looked up to catch the blonde's eyes. "You have been pretty good..."

"I could be even better. Perfect even." She husked.

Regina gave the other woman a sultry look that was powerful enough to make a person weak in the knees if standing. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll see it when you're ready." Emma took a slow deep breath. "Up to you to figure out when you want me to be perfect for you."

Regina pressed her lips together and nodded, saying nothing more on the subject. Henry's face was covered in food by this point, the mayor stretching her arm out to wipe it with a napkin. "I think you got more food on your face than in your tummy, sweetie."

"Saving it it for later, Mommy."

Emma laughed out loud and shook her head before she took another bite.

"Who taught you that? It certainly wasn't me." Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma as she laughed then turned back to Henry. "We can save leftover food in containers for you to eat later, sweetie."

"Nope not me either." Emma laughed.

After dinner, Henry went to go put a movie in to watch and Emma stayed in the kitchen to help Regina clean up.

"Thank you for coming over to play with Henry today. He obviously had a blast." The mayor smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Thanks for allowing me to come." She smiled and gathered the glasses to pour out and place in the top rack of the dishwasher.

"You're welcome." Regina moved to lean against the edge of the sink, her hands on both sides of her, grasping onto the counter. "So are you prepared for the debate? Just a few more days."

"I think so. I'm just going in there with full honesty on display and the hope I have for getting the job. How about you? You ready for the..."

"Mommy! You on TV!" Henry shouted from the livingroom.

Regina furrowed her brows. "On TV?" She hadn't done any press conferences or anything related lately.

She walked into the living room to hear "She's unstable," a photo of her walking out of Archie's office appearing on screen, the words "She needs serious mental help from Dr. Hopper." appearing at the bottom. "She has little integrity," the voice continued. It was a photo of her standing close to Emma outside her car the day they'd had lunch, the words "She's having an affair with a political candidate. Emma Swan for Sheriff." at the bottom. "Do you really want a person like that to continue as your mayor? Vote Robin Locksley."

The man appeared on screen then. "Hi, I'm Robin Locksley, and if you elect me mayor, I'll provide you with the stability and integrity Storybrooke deserves. Let's build a better future together."

Regina clenched her jaw tightly. "That bastard." She said under her breath, so Henry couldn't hear.

Emma stood there next to Regina. Silent. Pissed. Not about the fact that she was in the commercial about Regina, but about the fact that he was bashing a perfectly capable woman. A woman that apparently is a very good mayor. "That son of a bitch." Em whispered and shook her head. "What can I do? How can I help?" She then asked, turning to Regina.

"You can't. It's something I have to do on my own." Regina looked over at Emma then. "I have to do damage control."

"I'm sorry, Regina. " She sighed and took her hand. "You're an amazing Mayor from what I hear so I think you still have this in the bag but if you want I can do some surveillance on Locksley for you and find the dirty stuff."

Regina shook her head. "No. He has a little boy, a wife. I don't want to subject them to the same kind of embarrassment he's trying to bestow upon me. I'll win this because I have better ideas for the town."

"There's your self promotion commercial right there." Emma smiled and ran her fingers through Regina's hair, without thinking. "You'll win this because you are a good person and you deserve to keep your job."

Regina took a deep breath and looked at Emma, a little more vulnerable than she'd like. "I hope so." She leaned into Emma's touch.

"C'mere." She whispered before pulling Regina in close and hugging her. "If you use what you just said, it'll make Robin look like a complete a-hole and people will more than likely flock to you because they can respect someone that wont stoop to his level."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and rested her cheek against the other woman's shoulder. "I know exactly what I'm going to say." It'd be the truth.

"Good." Emma kissed her head. "I'm with you every step of the way, if you want me to be there."

"Thanks, but you have your own election to worry about. I'll be fine." Regina pulled away then, feeling a tug at her leg. She looked down to see Henry hugging her.

"You otay, Mommy?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I'm fine, sweetie." She lifted him and hugged him to her.

"I do, but you're more important than some job." Emma said with a soft smile then looked to the boy.

Regina gave Emma a small smile and kissed her cheek. "That's sweet of you to say." She carried Henry back to the couch then and sat with him.

Emma smiled at the kiss then sat down next to them. "Would you like me to stay?"

Regina thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes. It'll be Henry's bedtime soon. It'd be nice to have company."

"Then I'm here for as long as you want me." Emma smiled then looked to Henry.

"I dun wanna go to bed, Mommy. I wanna pway wiff EmEm."

Emma smiled. "We can play until your bedtime how about that?"

Henry nodded then pounced on Emma, the mayor chuckling. "Go have fun, you two."

"Mommy still base?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah.." She said looking down at Regina with a smirk.

Regina gave Emma a stern look, having an idea of how this was going to end up.

Looking back at Henry, Emma covered her eyes. "You go hide and when I find you you try to tag me. Kay? One...two...three...four..."

Henry got up and began to take off. "Kay!"

"Don't run in the house!" Regina called after him. "Just walk fast when you're tagging one another." She leaned back against the cushion then. "That goes for you, too, Emma."

Emma wet her lips before leaning in, her hands going to the top of the couch on each side of Regina's head. Her lips mere inches away from the mayor's. "Yes, ma'am." She whispered.

Regina inhaled sharply, her pupils dilating. She looked down at Emma's lips as she spoke. "Good girl."

Em bit her lip back before she leaned in and whispered in the brunette's ear, "Twenty." then pulled back. When Regina gave a questioning look, she smiled. "Ready or not, here I come."

_**SQ**_

**Ooooooh boy! I think we deserve some reviews after this one ;)**


	12. Wait

The distance closed between the two women and Emma kissed Regina deeply.

This time, Regina kissed the other woman back just as deeply. She moved a hand to the back of Emma's neck to pull her even closer, inadvertently causing the woman to lose her balance and end up in her lap, straddling her.

Emma moaned against her lips. Straddling the mayor's lap, the sheriff to be placed her hands on each side of Regina's face and turned the kiss impossibly more passionate.

Regina set her hands on Emma's hips and leaned forward so that their upper bodies pressed together. If it wasn't for the fact that Henry was running around right now, she'd probably finish what she'd started 10 years ago. But after a long moment, she groaned and pulled away. "Henry awaits."

Emma groaned softly but still pulled back with a smile. "That he does and I fully plan on finishing this once he's asleep. Just so you know." She moved off of the woman before kissing her scar.

"Em! Come find me!" Henry called out.

"The little prince summons." She chuckled before jogging upstairs.

Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she leaned back against the couch. Now that her and Emma were no longer touching, that little voice of doubt began to speak up. It's too soon, it said. Too soon to let her in like that.

"Aw you got me!" Emma called out from the hallway upstairs after having found Henry. ****

"Okay now you go downstairs and count and I'll hide somewhere."****

"Otay!" He ran downstairs but when he saw his mother he slowed it down.

Regina tilted her head. "I heard you running, sweetie. But I'll let it slide this time. Come here." She pat the spot next to her.

"Tank you." He jumped up on the couch and hid his eyes on her thigh. "One, two, three," He began counting quickly.

Regina chuckled lightly and played with her son's hair as he counted. ****

By the end of the night, he was exhausted, but still demanding Emma time. "Pwease? Read me a story?"

"Oh alright, kid." She chuckled and sat on the side of his bed as his eyes were already fighting heaviness. "I'll tell you a story about a swan and her flower." Emma smiled up at Regina.

Regina smiled tenderly back and leaned against the door frame as she listened to Emma begin her tale. Henry was down and out quickly, leaving the sheriff wannabe and mayor alone.

When Regina turned around in the hallway after shutting Henry's door, Emma pulled her in for another kiss, before backing her up against the wall.

Regina grabbed onto the material of Emma's shirt as she pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, their bodies pressed tightly together. It was a pleasurable sensation she hadn't felt in a long while.

Emma's hands moved over Regina's hips then down her ass and to the back of her thighs before lifting the woman up on the blonde's waist.

Regina involuntarily rolled her hips, wanting Emma, but she broke the kiss, her red lips smudged by the passion. "I can't, Emma. Not yet." She turned her head then to meet green eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No,no, no, no. I'm sorry. I went to far. Just got caught up in the moment." She gently set her down. Emma ran her fingers through fluffy brown hair. "You want me to go?"It was a question she didn't want answered with a 'yes'.

Regina looked down and nodded. "Maybe that'd be for the best."

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay." She whispered before taking Regina's chin and leaning in to kiss her once more, sweetly. "Today was great. I hope I'm allowed over again soon." One more kiss for good measure. "Goodnight." Em said before turning and heading down the stairs and toward the front door.

Regina remained right where she was, inhaling deeply as she tried to steady her pounding heart. After a long moment, she finally made her way downstairs to ensure all the doors were locked for the evening and then made her way to bed.

****

The next morning, she decided to set up a press conference after all the media inquiries; prepared to face all sorts of questions that afternoon.

"So Mayor Mills, Lockley sure did put you in a bad position yesterday with the 'bash commercial' are you going to scorn him just as he did you?" One reporter stood up and asked.

****"What is your relationship with the potential sheriff, Emma Swan?" Another asked right after.

"First off, I've always known Mr. Locksley to be a good family man. I would never subject his family to that sort of attack." Regina replied in a very collected manner. "I've known Emma Swan since I was a teenager. We're friends."

"Ah so its strictly friends then? No romance at all? The two of you looked very close."

"We're not dating. Like I said, we're friends. But if it were to ever become more, I don't see any conflicts. Ms. Swan would answer to the county commissioners if she became sheriff." Regina answered diplomatically.

"So how are you going to answer about the photos of you leaving the therapist's office?"

"I don't see what's wrong about that photo. Can anyone here truly say they've never been affected by events in their life? The second anniversary of my husband's death is nearing. I should've gone to Dr. Hopper sooner. But my personal life has never affected my position as mayor. I believe I've done a good job, that I could do even better. It's up to the public to decide whether or not I deserve that chance."

"Well you've got my vote." A random reporter said after standing up. "What can we look forward to if you do keep your seat as Mayor of Storybrooke?"

"I have two main focuses in mind. Economic development and parks and recreation. Storybrooke needs more higher paying jobs, and things for our to children to do after school so they're not falling into bad behaviors." She looked around the room then. "I'll take one more question and then I really need to get back to work."

"What about the homeless that are still living on the streets?" A woman stood up. "What happened to the building we were supposed to have for them?"

"Economic development includes housing. And when I say housing, I'm talking about more affordable housing. The town has programs in place that can help people into it when it's available. Which is why we need to work on making it more available. Funding fell through for that particular building, but those involved haven't given up on it."

"Well how come it fell through?" The woman asked with furrowed brows.

"Ron White, who had promised a very generous contribution, tragically passed. The money was no longer available." Regina said calmly.

"Alright, there will be no further questions." Sydney Glass said as he spoke up. "Anything else can wait for the debate with Robin Locksley. Thank you all for coming."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Regina thanked Sydney. "That spun off into a direction I wasn't expecting. Not that I minded answering questions about the homeless and housing. I wonder if they'll ask Robin questions about the ad."

"Most likely. Hopefully, they will out him about it at the debate and plaster Robin with the bad guy label. Especially since you didn't bash him in return."

"I just want to win this because people think I'm a good candidate." Regina replied, making her way to her office.

"You also happen to be a good person so I believe you will win it, if not, well these people don't know what the hell they're doing." Glass chuckled.

Regina smiled as she stopped to turn and face the man. "Thank you for being such a good worker, and for being a friend. I never say it, but I do appreciate you."

"And I appreciate you, Regina." Sydney smiled. "Is there anything else you need of me today?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I've just got a lot of work to finish."

"Okay. You know how to reach me if you need me, Ms. Mills."

Regina nodded then stepped into her office, surprised by what she found sitting on her desk. "Emma." She breathed out a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Emma smiled before standing up. "Eh a couple reasons. One to see that beautiful face at least once today." She stepped forward and took Regina's hand then, "And two, to apologize for last night. I crossed a line and I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Regina shook her head. "It's okay. It was my fault. I sent you mixed messages last night." She took a deep breath and looked away. "I'm just not sure what I want right now."

Taking a step forward, Emma took Regina's chin and turned her head. "Its okay. I'll wait for you. For as long as it takes." She took another step closer. "I've always been yours."

"Lovesick." Regina blurted. It WAS random, so she wasn't surprised by the confused look on Emma's face. "When you walked away that day 10 years ago, you left me lovesick. And I'm not just talking for a few weeks or months. For years." She explained. "Until I met Daniel. And even then there was this small void." The mayor looked down then, feeling like crap for admitting it. "I've been lovesick for so long..." She looked up into Emma's eyes. "I don't know if there's a cure."

"If I'm the one that made you lovesick then wouldn't I be the cure?" Emma moved her hands through the woman's hair, "One more chance. Open up and let me in again. I promise you, you won't regret it this time. Regina I..." She started but paused for a moment and put her forehead to the mayor's. "Regina, I love you."

"I don't know if that's enough." Regina whispered tearfully. "You may not be the cure because you ARE the cause. I have this little voice of doubt that won't go away, and I think it's because I'm afraid. Afraid you'll break me again. I know you looked for me, but you may have found me too late."

Emma let out a shaky breath. "Its never to late. That voice of doubt in your head may be loud but I can be louder. I want you. I want to be in yours and Henry's lives. I'm where I belong and I don't want to wander anymore because I don't feel so lost now." She pulled her head back to look at Regina with watery eyes. Taking her hands she brought them up to her lips and kissed the woman's knuckles. "I'm not going to give up."

"A part of me really hopes you don't. But I don't want to just drag you along, either. I'm not ready to be with you, and I don't know if I ever will be. Then again, I may be in a couple of days. I'm just... a mess right now."

"You're not dragging me. I've chosen to stand by. Now if you were to tell me you hate my guts and you want to never see my ugly mug again, then maybe just maybe I would leave you alone."

"Noted. I-I far from hate you. And you're certainly not ugly. I just... I think I need to take more photos outside of Dr. Hopper's office." She cringe smiled.

"See, there's still hope." Emma chuckled lightly. "You should do whatever helps you, Regina." She moved her hands down to her arms. "By the way, how did your meeting go?"

"I think it went very well. We'll see what residents think after they watch the news broadcast and read the papers, though."

"I can't wait to see." Emma smiled before speaking again. "After all this debate stuff I'd like to take you to dinner."

"Why wait? It's just dinner, correct?" Regina asked.

"Correct." Em smiled. "Okay then, are you free tonight? I do still owe you a chat about how I can benefit this town, afterall."

"That you do." Regina smiled. "I just need a babysitter and then I'll be free. Think Ms. Lucas is available?"

"Oh I'm sure she will be. She's kind of a huge fan of our ship." Emma laughed.

"Our ship?" Regina questioned with a chuckle. "I'll take it that means our pairing. And if that's the case, I'll give her a call right now."

Emma smiled and sat down in the chair Regina had found again as the woman called Emma's friend.

"Mayor Mills, hi. What can I do for you?" Ruby asked with a growing smile.

"Emma has asked me out to dinner. I was wondering if you'd mind watching Henry for a couple of hours this evening." Regina smiled at Emma when she caught her eye.

Red tried to contain her squeal but it was just too damn hard. Emma even heard it and chuckled. "I would love to. What time?"

"7 p.m. work okay?" Regina asked both Ruby and Emma at the same time, looking at the blonde.

Emma nodded her head with a small smile. Ruby agreed as well and told Regina she would be a the mansion at a quarter til before hanging up.

****The blonde stood and walked over to Regina once again. "I'll see you soon then." She leaned in and kissed the woman's cheek before making her way out.

Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could handle dinner. It wasn't a date. She and Emma had to spend time together regardless of whether or not they dated. For Henry's sake. Regina couldn't just rip Emma away from him right now. She'd already tried that. ****

But when 6:30 rolled around, after a full day of thinking about it, Regina just couldn't do it. She called Emma. "Hey, I know dinner this evening was partially my idea but..." She sighed. "I'm going to have to cancel. I'm sorry."

"Well, I um.. okay. Is everything okay?" Emma asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yes. Everything's fine. I just... I can't tonight."

"Okay well maybe some other time then. I'll see you soon." Emma said before hanging up and looking down at her outfit. She had really dressed up for a nice dinner with the mayor. With a heavy sigh she started undressing and taking off her makeup.

Regina stared down at her phone for a moment after hanging up. She really was messed up. Calming herself with a few deep breaths in and out, she called Ruby to tell her not to come.

"But why? I know its none of my business, Regina, but I really hope you don't push Emma away. We've talked about you and every time we have I can see just how much she cares. It would be a shame to waste the time you could have with her now."

"The feedback is appreciated but not needed, Ms. Lucas. Have a good night." Regina hung up then without another word, the Robin commercial coming on. With an eye roll and sigh, she walked over to change the channel, Henry too busy playing to notice.

Emma texted Ruby an hour or so later, "hey. Are you free 2nite?" She asked before setting her cell down on her stomach as she laid across her bed.

"I am. Need a friend?" The waitress text back.

"I do. I jst went 2 the store and got drinks. C'mon ova."

"Omw." Ruby was knocking on Emma's door a short time later, instantly hugging the blonde when she opened it. "I am here for you, chicka."

Emma hugged her back and moved backward with Red still in her arms, before kicking the door shut. "Hi."

"Soo... wanna talk about what happened?" Ruby asked as she leaned back, her hands remaining on her friend's elbows.

"She just canceled on me is all." Emma sighed and walked over to the booze. "Probably because I freaked her out last night."

"Wait. What happened last night?" Ruby asked as she followed Emma to the alcohol.

"Well while Henry went upstairs to hide, I kissed her again. I mean it was one hell of a kiss, to the point that I ended up straddling her lap. After getting the kid to bed, we made out again and I backed her to the wall and lifted her up. You know, having her legs wrap around my waist? Well after that, she put a stop to it..."

"That is typically the point of no return." Ruby and Emma exchanged looks then. "I mean, I kinda know from experience." The waitress dramatically shrugged. "Maybe she just wasn't ready to knock boots with you. The kid WAS close by. Maybe she just needs more romancing. Or wants to wait until you've exchanged I love yous."

"I... she doesn't know what she wants right now, apparently." Emma looked to Red as she handed her a shot. "And... today I went to apologize to her and I ended up telling her I loved her so maybe that freaked her out too. She said it may not be enough."

"May not be enough!? What is wrong with this woman!? She has you loving her, adoring her kid. How is that not enough?" Ruby asked astonished.

"She's scared. Scared of me. Scared of what I could do to her... again." Emma sat on the side of the bed and took her shot. "I'm not giving up but I don't want to push her to the point she tells me to go away for good."

"Oh." Ruby just stood there for a moment and thought. "You two really did a number on each other, didn't you?" She moved to sit next to her friend. "If you love her, are willing to wait for her, you better fight with everything you have to win her. Maybe she just needs to spend some more time with Dr. Hopper."

"I just, this is so fragile. I don't want to take a wrong step and break it ya know?" she looked down and nodded. "I hope she keeps going to him as long as its in my favor." Emma chuckled lightly before reaching over and grabbing her half empty glass of scotch.

"I know you don't want to lose her, Em. I don't think you're going to. You just... Gotta keep the faith, I guess."

"Yeah. I didn't think... No, no I did think it would be this hard." Emma chuckled before finishing off her drink then setting the glass down. Laying back on the bed she looked up to Red. "Thanks for being here."

Ruby smiled lightly. "Anytime. I'm here for you anytime." She laid back next to Emma. "So I've been thinking... How about you move in with me until you find your own place?"

Thank you and the same goes for you." Emma smiled. Her eyes then widened with the next sentence, "Really? You sure I won't be putting a damper on you and Belle?"

"No, no. Belle and I are in a good place, and she knows we're just friends. I told her about our past, my past, your love for Regina. She trusts me." Red smiled.

"That's great. You two are new in a relationship and she trusts a tiger like you." Emma chuckled. "I would love to move in for a bit."

Ruby chuckled. "I don't know why she does, but I'm glad she does. I'm celibate until she's ready. So you and I are strictly platonic now. Which we've practically been since the one and only time we slept together." She chuckled.

"Whoa celibate huh? Good for you. I guess I am too. We'll keep each other in check... or push each other over." Emma laughed. "I hope Belle is just as good as I am for you. But hopefully not better."

Ruby smirked at the keeping each other in check part. "Oh I'm sure she'll be better." The brunette teased.

Emma's mouth gaped open. "Rude."

Ruby laughed. "I'm sure she'll be better because I'm in love with her." She smiled. "Our time together will mean something to me. Not that our's didn't but... you get what I'm saying, right?"

"yeah, I get it." She smiled before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Just like Regina will be better than you."

"In theory, yes." Ruby teased. "I'm sure the wait will be very worth it for both of us." She smiled.

Emma looked at her with a smirk and a nod. "Yes. Yes it will be. But if both of them break up with us then we can be each others backup."

Ruby chuckled. "Thanks. I think."

Emma laughed. "Best back up I could ever have." She then winked.

"Well duh." Ruby smirked. "Now hand me a drink. It's not fun to just watch."

Emma laughed and sat up, going for the 'alcohol bar' she had set up after buying everything. Moving behind it she picked up a glass. "What can I get for you, milady?"

"Your best drink, whatever that may be." Ruby said as she sleekly moved from the bed to the little 'bar.' "You know I'm not picky when it comes to alcohol."

Emma laughed and poured her a rum and coke before passing it over. "There you are. Need a refill and I'll happily oblige."

"Thanks." Ruby took a sip and then was quiet for a moment. "So... if Regina is scared of you, what you might do to her, she must love you, too."

Emma poured herself a drink as well. "You think?" She asked before moving around the 'bar' and took a seat on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah. The ones we love are also the ones to hurt us the deepest. Cause they hold the most power over us." Ruby said as she sat next to her friend.

"Hm... I guess your right. I'm running out of ideas though. I don't know what to do to prove that I'm not leaving. I mean I could stay here for years and she still not believe me."

"Hm... I guess your right. I'm running out of ideas though. I don't know what to do to prove that I'm not leaving. I mean I could stay here for years and she still not believe me."

"First of all, I'm always right. And I don't know, either. I mean, she has been through a lot. A widow with a child by age 25. That's just life handing you a big steaming pile of poo right there. But she obviously loved you once, still does, so I don't know what to tell you. She's scared to lose you again, obviously, and that's gonna be hard to get over."

"Maybe I should beg, huh?" Emma laughed and took two gulps of her spiked coke. "At least she knows I love her back."

"Yeah..." Ruby chugged some of her drink down. "So... what are you gonna do in the unlikely incident that Regina just says no to the two of you. You know, if I'm not available as backup." She chuckled.

"I wonder if that piratey looking man is still available at the Rabbit." Emma tapped her chin.

"Oh Killian?" Ruby chuckled. "He'll always be available. For a roll in the hay."

"Yeah that's like plan Y. As in 'Y the hell am I sleeping with this guy'?"

Ruby chuckled for a long time on that one. "Oh geez. Please don't ever fall that low. I know a nice girl or two you could date."

"Yeah? And who would you recommend?" She asked, "Have I met them yet?"

"Elsa Snow is a cutie. I've never seen her with a boy. So I can only assume she's into chicks." Ruby chuckled.

"I haven't met her yet, but I'll keep her in mind." Emma chuckled lightly.

"I'll introduce you. Ooh. What if we made Regina jealous? Would that be inappropriate in this scenario?"

"It might be. I don't want to prove her fears right but if she happened to flirt with me in front of Regina somehow..." Emma shrugged.

"I'll make it happen." Ruby smirked.

Emma laughed softly. "You know you can count on me if you ever need anything, right?"

"I know. Which is why I'll do everything I can to help. I think I'll get someone else to do it, though. Don't wanna start you and Elsa off on the wrong foot."

"Oh ok. So she's at least friend material then?"

"Oh definitely. She's really freaking sweat and adorable. Like Belle in the most general of terms." Ruby smiled. "You'll like her."

"We'll I'll have to meet her soon then. How long have you known Elsa?"

"I went to school with her. We're the same age. She got a job here in Storybrooke after college."

"Oh okay. So what does she do here?"

"Helps out small, and big, businesses through marketing. She gave Granny tips." Ruby chuckled.

"Ohh well well well." Emma chuckled. "Maybe, if I don't get the sheriff position, I'll start my own business with tips from Ms. Snow."

Ruby laughed. "She'd help you rock it. I'll introduce you to her tomorrow. We'll stop by her biz."

"Cool. Thanks, Rubes."

**3 SQ 3**

**Woo! What did ya"ll think?**

**I know I ended it a bit oddly but the start of the next chapter is about Regina**

**Reviews are awesome!**


	13. Push & Pull

**Goodness, sorry its taken so long for me to update our story. The holiday time at work has seriously taken all my energy. But anyway here is the new chapter and just like I promised the beginning is about Regina. **

**Enjoy :)**

0o0

Regina went to see Hopper again the next day, after calling him. Sitting on his couch once more, she really hoped the whole therapy thing would work. "Emma told me she loved me. That trumps the whole Robin debacle."

"Wow. Yes, I would agree that that is way bigger than the commercial. So, Emma told you that she loves you. How'd that make you feel? Did you say it back?"

"It made me feel conflicted. I didn't say it back but..." Regina looked away, hating feeling so weak. "I feel the same."

"Regina, fear is a very complicated thing and if you allow it it can run and ruin your life. You feel the same for her but you fear the word, the feeling, and even her. Has she given you a reason this second time to believe she'll do the same as she did ten years ago? Do you truly believe that she'll walk away from you again? If you do then you need to tell her to leave you alone. Because if you believe she won't be around after a while, but Emma knows that she's not going anywhere, do you truly think that's fair to her?" He asked setting his pad and pen down. "You love her, she loves you. I personally think its time to throw fear away and take that leap of faith. Emma may just catch you."

"I want to, Dr. Hopper. She hasn't given me any reason thus far to doubt her this time around but... I'm terrified. It's the same shit over and over. I'll let her get closer, then I'll start to panic and push her away again. I know what I'm doing but I can't stop myself." She said, the vein pulsing in her neck from the frustration.

"Then do something you never do. Give her the control. Tell her to stop you from pushing away. Tell her to pull you closer everytime you try to kick her out, or cancel plans, or anything of that nature. Give her control. You already have the emotions to start something beautiful, let her erase the fear that blocks that from happening."

Giving up control scared Regina to death, too, but dammit the whole thing made sense. "That is truly the best advice I've ever been offered. I... it'll be hard but I'll do it."

Archie grinned. "Thank you. I tend to have good advice from time to time. Now, I want you to come back after you've taken my advice. I want to see that beautiful smile I know is hiding under that frown I've seen for far too long."

Regina nodded. "I will. And hopefully I'll be smiling. Thank you for your help, Dr. Hopper."

"Now, get outta here and go get the woman you love." Archie smiled.

Regina nodded once then took a deep breath to collect herself and stood, grabbing her purse. "I'll keep you up-to-date." She walked out then and headed toward Granny's, knowing there was a good chance Emma was there. But she wasn't.

"She and Ruby just headed to Elsa Snow's new business." Granny informed her.

"Thank you." Regina made her way there and was about to walk in when she saw Emma lean close to the other blonde and play with her braid, the girl smiling. It stopped her dead in her tracks, the mayor letting go of the handle and turning away.

SQ

Emma was tapped by Red who had noticed Regina notice them and walk away. "Uh, Em.." She pointed toward a retreating figure.

The blonde just caught the sight and looked to Elsa and then her own hand. "Shit... Sorry." she said before jogging out the door and looking at Regina as she crossed the road. "Regina, wait!" The woman called out before catching up in the middle of the road. "Hey."

Regina stopped and slowly turned to face Emma, slipping her hands into her pockets as she forced a smile. "Hello, Emma. I had something I wanted to talk to Ms. Snow about, but I didn't want to interrupt. It can wait."

"Nah, go for it. Red was introducing me to her friend. Who knows, If I don't get the sheriff position, I may just open up my own business. Might as well get in good with the people that could help me." She took a breath before stepping closer, "You look really pretty today. Blue is definitely your color."

"Right. Flattery works quite well in that respect." Regina stepped back when Emma came closer, all her confidence from just moments ago gone. "Thank you. I should get back to work. Have a good day, Emma."

Emma caught Regina's arm gently. "Regina. That wasn't what it looked like in there. I know you saw me messing with her braid but I was only checking out the little jewels she has in there. I couldn't figure out how the hell she got them in there so perfectly without seeing them."

Regina let Emma stop her, listening to what the blonde had to say. "I was going to use the thought of you flirting with another girl to just continue pushing you away. But you can't let me do that." She turned to Emma then. "Anytime I push, pull me closer. I think that's what I need."

"Well, one, I wasn't flirting. Two, I'd be more than happy to pull you closer." Emma did just that. "If this is what you need to finally let me in, then I'll never let you go."

Regina rested her forehead against Emma's, her arms slipping around the other woman's waist. "It's what I need. To give up control and just take that leap."

"If you jump, I'll catch you, every time." She whispered.

"Maybe THAT'S what I need." Regina rubbed noses with Emma then kissed her.

Emma kissed her back completely. She tilted her head and moved one hand to the side of her neck and the other on the small of her back, making sure she stayed in place. It wasn't until the sound of a car horn blowing that made the women jump and pulled back just slightly from each other. "Eh they can go around, I'm not done yet." Emma grinned and motioned for the driver to do just that as she moved back in for another kiss.

Regina smiled into the next kiss and slid her hands under Emma's leather jacket to rest her hands on the blonde's hips. She moaned softly into Emma's mouth when the sheriff wannabe slipped a hand into her hair and tugged gently.

"Would you look at that?" Red said as she walked to the glass door of Elsa's place.

"They're cute together." Elsa smiled. "And burning hot at the moment."

"Oh yeah, I have a feeling they may get busy in the middle of the street."

"Get a room!" A driver shouted from his truck as he passed by.

"How about we go back to your place?" Emma asked, not expecting anything from the mayor. "I mean we are kinda in the middle of everything. Not that I'm complaining." She smirked.

"True..." Regina looked down at Emma's lips, her own a bit smeared from the makeout session. "Okay." She finished, dark eyes meeting green orbs.

With a brief kiss to Regina's nose she took her hand and interlaced their fingers as they moved out of the street and headed down the sidewalk toward the mayoral mansion. Every time Emma would look down at Regina, the brunette would somehow catch her beaming down at her and couldn't help but return the smile.

Once they were inside, Regina pulled Emma toward the couch and turned to kiss her again, even more heatedly than before. Sliding the blonde's leather jacket off her shoulders and running her hands down her sides, Regina pulled Emma even tighter against her.

It was Emma's turn to moan against full lips. She pushed the brunette's blazer off and let it fall to the floor before her hands moved down to grab the woman's ass and thrust her pelvis against her own.

Regina moaned once again and began to kiss her way down Emma's neck, nipping at the pale skin there to elicit more sounds from the blonde. She gripped onto Swan's shirt tightly, trying to control where those hands roamed.

Emma had to finally lift the mayor up on her waist. "Bedroom." She mumbled as she started heading for the staircase.

Regina slid her arms around Emma's neck and wrapped her legs around her tighter as the blonde carried her up; their lips somehow remaining connected this whole time. The mayor played with blonde locks, tugging as she nipped Emma's bottom lip.

Pushing the door open with her foot, Emma walked in and sat down on the foot of the bed before breaking the kiss. She ran her fingers through soft brown hair and smiled. "This is the only thing I won't push you to do." She whispered then kissed her chest several times.

Regina closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "I used to wonder - when I was still just a teen - what it would've been like to have had you that night. My first year at college was full of blondes with no names." Regina looked down at Emma then, pupils dilated. "Now that I can finally have you, I really just don't want to blow it."

"Yeah? I happened to be into brunettes." Emma smiled. "But I don't want this to be a one time thing. I want our first time to be full if love, forgiveness and understanding. I think you should be able to say those three little words back to me before anything happens in the bedroom. Though it'll be hard to come down from this high you just put me on."

"Yeah... Sorry about that." Regina said a little sheepishly. "But that's exactly what I meant, though, by not blowing this. I want to be able to give myself to you fully, no more being afraid."

"I will wait a thousand years for you if I have to. No more running for me and no more fear for you. We're in this together, Regina. We'll be okay."

Regina nodded and kissed Emma softly. "So tell me more about you and what you've done since we parted as teenagers. I've told you quite a bit."

"Well, after I left you I dated this one guy, Neal, I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me. Later I found out that wasn't the truth. He's the one that got me into thievery and also the one that left me to go to prison. After him and during him really, I experienced women and I came to love that more. I had a thing for brunettes. Wonder why." Emma chuckled. After I got out of prison I did a few odd jobs before I started shadowing a bounty hunter and when I wasn't doing that, I was working in claims as an assistant and eventually moved up in ranking and finally became what I wanted and that was a hunter. I've been doing that ever since until I came here."

"Neal sounds like a huge ass. You've had it rough, Emma, but you've done well for yourself. I used to worry if you had enough to eat or if you were being treated okay." Regina looked into Emma's eyes and gently stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers. "I know you've been through a lot since you were a kid but I'm so proud of you. For being so much more than what I assume anyone expected out of you."

Emma smiled at that. "The thought of you kept me going. I knew I had to survive if I wanted to find you one day and make up for what I did. You were my lifeline and you didn't even know it." She leaned in and kissed Regina's scar. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Regina was silent for a moment, Emma's words really hitting her. "It's amazing how big of a difference just one day with each other made in our lives." She looked into Emma's eyes. "There's a lot left for me to learn about you. A lot left for you to learn about me."

"Wonder how we would've turned out if we had never met." Emma smiled lightly, "we do have a lot to learn about each other but I plan on learning about you for the rest of my life."

"Maybe we both would've stayed lost. Or perhaps just ended up in the same place." Regina smiled. "Either way, we're here now and we do have a long time to get to know each other."

Emma smiled and nodded before kissing Regina's neck softly. "Yes we do. I'm so happy you allowed me to be here."

"I want to be with you, Emma. I want to stop pushing you away."

"Good because I want to be with you too, Regina. I think its time we're both truly happy. Don't you think?"

Regina nodded. "I do." She whispered then kissed Emma again softly.

Emma made sure to give her the best kiss she could muster within that time. Her arms wrapped around the small of her back. When she pulled back she spoke, "Wanna pick Henry up together?"

"I'd like that." Regina smiled. "And I know Henry would, too." She said as she finally moved to climb off the blonde.

Emma smiled before standing up along with the mayor. "So, debates are tomorrow. You're coming right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. I have to hear your plans on becoming sheriff so I can decide whether or not to vote for you." She smirked, straightening out her skirt.

"Oh I'll make sure you have no choice but to vote for me." Emma chuckled and reached over to wipe at a smear of lipstick on Regina's chin."

"I need better lipstick, obviously. It can't withstand you." Regina grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"Then you may need stronger clothes as well." Emma winked.

Regina chuckled as she headed out of the room. "You have no shame." She smirked at the blonde over her shoulder.

"Eh you need someone like me around." Emma laughed, going down the stairs with Regina. "You do know..." She wrapped her arms around the mayor from behind, "I won't be able to get enough contact from you now that you are being so nice now, right?" She moved her brown hair and kissed Regina's neck.

Regina smiled as she closed her eyes, just enjoying the sensation of having Emma's arms wrapped around her. "I'm going to have just as hard a time resisting the urge."

"You do realize I'm not forcing you to resist, right?" Em asked her in a whisper as she continued to kiss her neck and the crook of her shoulder.

"Oh I know." Regina playfully shrugged Emma off, escaping her grip and turning to face her. "I want to wait, too. We've held this off for 10 years, I think we'll be okay for a bit longer."

"We can and it will be more than worth it."

"Unless one of us sucks in bed." Regina teased.

"Oh that won't be me. So you better tell me now if you suck it not." Emma laughed

Regina chuckled. "As previously stated, I'm amazing in many ways." She winked and pulled on her blazer. "Now let's go get Henry."

Emma walked out with Regina but instead of going to the car, reporters blocked their way with flashing cameras, notepads, and even a news crew. "What the..."

"Mayor Mills, there was a video that was recorded of you two making out in the middle of the street earlier. Do you have any comments?" The microphone was then shoved in her face.

Regina's scowl was deep, the mayor not pleased with being ambushed over such a topic as who she's dating. "Unless I'm doing illegal activities, which I'm not, my personal life really shouldn't be anyone else's concern. So we kissed? We were in the heat of the moment; a moment that should've been ours."

Emma looked to Regina then back at the people. "Now, if you would excuse us. You're in the way of the mayor picking up her son from school." With that she put her arm around Regina and parted the sea of reporters toward her car. Em made sure to go around and make sure Regina got into her car safely then got in herself. "You okay?" She asked, taking her hand.

"I'm not a fan of vultures but I'll be fine." Regina looked over at Emma then. "We haven't done anything wrong."

Emma smiled softly. "Except for disrupting traffic and quite possibly turning a couple people on." She chuckled lightly then leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"Well, there is that." Regina smiled and leaned closer for that kiss. Then she started the car and got them out of there.

**000**

**Not as long but hopefully it will tie you all over.  
>Reviews are seriously appreciated <strong>


	14. Feeling of Family

**Goodness, sorry its taken so long for me to update our story. Just got a new job and I haven't had much time to update. **

**But anyway, Enjoy :)**

0o0

When Henry got outside of the school he looked for his mother's Benz and grinned at the sight of both Regina and Emma waiting for him.

Leaning on the side of the car, Emma waved with her fingers. "Hey kid!"

"Hi, Emma!" Henry smiled and ran to them, hugging his mother first then Emma. "You comin' over?" He asked the blonde.

"Yup!" She hugged him back. "Homework before fun though." Emma smirked.

"Aww." The boy pouted, somehow thinking Emma would change the routine his mother had set forth.

"That's the way it is, has been and always will be, sweetie." Regina added.

"Yup, we don't want to make mommy mad." Emma smiled. "She might not let me come over anymore if we do. Don't want that do ya?"

"Noooo." Henry pouted.

"Great. Make me look like the bad guy." Regina said as she shot Emma a glare.

"Oh... crap sorry. " Emma stooped down to the boy. "Okay, here's the deal. I will withhold play time unless you do everything mommy asks of you. Deal?"

Henry thought about it then nodded. "Deal."

Regina opened the back door and held out her arms for Henry. "Come here, sweetie. Let's get you loaded up."

Emma got in and looked to Regina, "How about I cook for us tonight? You can take a load off and just relax."

"That actually sounds very nice, thank you." Regina smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Henry, all buckled up in his car seat. "That means you and I can play a game while Emma makes us dinner."

Henry grinned and nodded. "Yay!"

Emma looked back at him, "I'm base this time." She then winked at Regina from the passenger side of the car.

Regina smirked and got the car started to take them home.

Henry ran inside and headed straight to the kitchen table to work on his worksheet when they got there, Regina smiling at Emma. "Well that worked out well. I'll help him finish up that worksheet while you get dinner started."

"Sounds like a plan." Emma caught Regina before she could walk off, and pulled her back. Leaning in she kissed her lightly.

-

Standing in front of the stove while she moved the food items around in the pan she looked over her shoulder at the Mayor and her son sitting down and working on the homework. Emma couldn't help but smile at the thought of this starting to feel like a family.

Once Henry was all done, he ran over to Emma and wrapped his little body around her leg. "Not it, Mommy."

Regina smiled and looked up at Emma, their eyes meeting. "Have fun being base." She glanced back down at Henry. "I'll go count then come find you and see if you can make it back to base in time."

"Oh I'm sure I will." She smiled and set her hand on Henry's head. Emma then winked at Regina and watched her go. She then picked the kid up and walked to the laundry room and told him to hide in the corner behind the hamper. "Now be quiet okay."

"Otay." Henry whispered, crouching down.

Regina returned to the kitchen to begin her search a minute later, stopping behind Emma. "Is he hiding anywhere in here?" She whispered near her ear.

The breath on her ear caused a chill, "Not literally in here, no." Emma whispered back with a smile as she looked over her shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina chuckled as she slipped her arms around Emma and kissed the side of her neck.

Emma took a breath and let out a hum. "Not technically in this room but maybe a connecting smaller one."

"Ahh, I see." The mayor kissed her way up the blonde's neck, stopping right below her ear, her breath on Emma's earlobe. "That's what I was hoping."

Emma put down the spatula and turned around to face the brunette. "Oh? And why is that, Madame Mayor?"

"Because I was wanting to do this." Regina said right before she leaned in and kissed Emma, her hands coming to rest on the blonde's hips.

Emma's hands moved up to the sides of the woman's neck and returned the kiss fully and passionately.

After a long moment, Regina finally pulled back. "Dinner smells great so far." She smiled and stepped away. "I better get to finding a certain little man."

"Mkay... right after I let you go." She whispered before pulling Regina even closer and back into a kiss.

Henry had gotten bored as he waited and quietly snuck out from behind the hamper and cracked open the door. He gasped quietly, witnessing his mother and EmEm kissing.

"I haven't tagged you yet." A little voice came from below the couple, Regina turning her face away from the kiss, Emma's lips sliding across her cheek as she looked down at the little boy.

"I-I know, sweetie."

"Why you on base?"

Regina tilted her head. "Uhh..." It was the first time she didn't know what to say to her son. "Emma and I weren't playing a game, sweetie. We were kissing."

"Kissing? Isn't dat what the prince and princess do in the stowybook? Is EmEm the prince? And I twaut only people who love each other kiss."

Emma smiled softly and looked down at the boy, not knowing what to say.

"Well, people who really like each other kiss, too." Regina knelt down in front of the boy. "I really like Emma. She's more like a knight in shining armor than prince."

Emma smiled down at them.

Henry smiled brightly. "The knight?! Mommy, are you the queen the knight saves in the stowybook?"

"Something like that, kid. But in this story, we kinda save each other."

Regina looked up at Emma and smiled softly. Then she turned her attention back to Henry. "Is that okay, Henry?"

"Mhm. I love EmEm. You should, too, Mommy." Henry gave the women a smile.

Regina smiled, wanting to admit she already did. Instead, she hugged the boy then stood, moving quickly to wrap an arm around Emma's waist. "You're it." She grinned and taunted her son.

"Aw man. You twicked me." Henry stomped off and out into the living room.

Emma smiled. "Its a trick. He'll tag you the moment you leave me so better stay out of danger and keep your hands on me at all times. Hands and lips." She moved her finger under Regina's chin and pulled her into a light kiss.

"Mmm. I bet you'd enjoy me having my hands on you at all times." The mayor said against her lips with a smirk. "And as much as I'd enjoy doing that for you, I do need to get out there so Henry can taste victory."

"I can't wait til we taste victory." She kissed her lips again then popped her ass. "Go get your boy."

Regina cocked a brow and gave Emma another one of those sultry looks. "We keep going this way and it won't be too much longer." She winked and walked out into the living room.

Emma moaned and watched her go only to remember the food due to the sizzling on the stove. Turning back she picked the spatula up and continued preparing the meal once again.

A very loud "gotcha" could be heard from the other room, Henry coming back in a moment later full speed, hugging Emma's leg. "Mommy's it."

"Not again!" Regina whined from the other room.

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "Aw you got Mommy huh? Good go'n kid." She scratched his head.

"Tank you." The boy grinned up at her. "Is dindin ready? I's hungry."

"You are? Well, here..." She put a spoon into one of the side dishes and blew it to a temperature that was cool enough for him to eat, then put the spoonful towards his mouth. "Sweet potato casserole. Kinda like a dessert."

"Ohh." Henry hesitantly took a bite, not recognizing the food, and chewed happily. "Yum."

"Good right? Want another bite?" With his nod Emma gave him another spoonful. "Alright kid, everything will be ready in about an hour. Go play."

"Alright!" Henry ran off then and tackled his mother who was still counting.

"Ahh." The mayor was taken off guard, the little boy now wrapped around her legs.

"Can we watch Scooby? Pwease?" He begged.

"Alright." Regina smiled, ruffling his hair. "We have enough time to watch a couple of episodes."

In the middle of their second episode, Emma had finished cooking and set the table. Food was hot and waiting for the trio and as the blonde was coming out to let them know, she stopped and leaned against the doorframe. There was almost a blissful smile planted on her face as she watched mother and son. After a moment, Em moved behind the couch and kissed Regina's head. "Dinner's ready."

Regina tilted her head back to look up at Emma. "Great." She smiled. "Henry." She looked down at her son. "Time to get washed up for dinner."

The three sat down and and ate their dinner, Henry woofing it down. Emma reached over and took Regina's hand, her thumb moving along the woman's knuckles. Looking to her, the woman gave a gentle smile that was filled with admiration.

Regina returned the smile warmly and lifted Emma's hand to her mouth to kiss the back of it. "Dinner is very good. Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." Emma smiled sweetly. "I'm going to clean up my mess and then I really should go. Haveta get ready for tomorrow's debates." She said then went to stand up.

Regina gently took hold of her wrist before she could get far. "It's okay. I can clean up. You just focus on that debate and what you'd like to say." She said looking up at her. "And if anyone asks, which they likely will, you can say that we're in a new relationship."

"A new and very good relationship." Emma chuckled before leaning down and kissing her lips lightly. "So what kind of questions would they ask?"

Regina smiled. "Likely what you'd do to curb crime and educate the community. Those sort of things."

"Ah okay. What do you think about adding more deputies?"

"More would be nice. But think about the budget. Could you work in another deputy without sacrificing service?"

"Working in another deputy would cut into our budget but think about the money that will be saved in the town because of an extra set of eyes. The new deputy can pay for him or herself. And my services will remain the same if not more. I will always give 110%."

"Sounds nice, but would the general budget really allow it? The county has been making cuts. Would you be willing to give up animal shelter services, for example, to do it?" Regina continued hammering her.

"Who says we have to cut the good things in this town? Why not have fund-raisers every month or so? Car washes? Self defense classes? Bake sales?"

Regina smiled. "All good ideas, but it'd probably take even more to keep things moving."

"What about Law Enforcement grants? We could write the government for a grant to add onto our team."

"It would give you more time to figure out a permanent solution. You could make those grants last for awhile."

"Could I be a cop?" Henry suddenly asked, Regina smiling as she turned her head to him.

"One day if you want to be, sweetie. When you're all grown up."

Emma looked down to the kid and grinned. "Being a cop is cool, but it can be dangerous. I'd think you would make a good one, one day."

Regina smiled at Emma; always impressed by how good she was with him.

Henry smiled. "I wanna be one wit you."

"Hey, if I'm still a cop in 18 years I will make you my honorary deputy. You'll get a cool badge and everything." She then looked to Regina and winked.

"Cool!" Henry grinned great big.

Regina smiled at Emma.

Emma smiled back and got up to gather the plates and clean up the mess she created even though Regina said she would do it.

Regina stood and moved around the table to lift Henry out of his booster seat. Then she stepped up to the sink next to Emma. "At least let me help."

She smiled over at the mayor. "You can help." She leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Good." Regina smiled. "You're going to do fine at that debate, you know?"

"Yeah? You think?" Emma asked as she sprayed the dish off then handed it to Regina to put in the dishwasher. "I'm so friggin nervous. I've never had to get up in front of a group and try to win a debate."

Regina began loading the dishwasher. "Being nervous is perfectly normal. Just go with what you plan to do and don't let the moderator or Nolan bully or scare you. You have some good ideas, Emma."

"I'm glad the mayor is on my side... Unless David has better ideas." Emma chuckled.

"We'll see." Regina smirked. "I may like you. A lot. But that doesn't mean I'll vote for you. Not unless you do have the better ideas."

"Awww you like me a lot?" Emma giggled. "Then that's all I really need."

"Good reply." Regina smiled, bumping hips with her.

They wrapped up the dishes a few minutes later then Regina walked Emma to the front door. "So I'll see you tomorrow. Get a good night's rest."

"You too." Emma waved bye to henry then turned back to Regina before leaning in and kissing her lips. "See ya. Bye Hen!" She smiled then walked back down the walkway to her bug.

"Bye." Regina whispered, leaning against the door frame to watch Emma for a moment. Once the blonde had made it to her car, the mayor stepped back, closed the door and turned to Henry. "Time for bed, Mister."

"Okay... Can Em spend da night t'morrow?" He asked before hopping off the couch.

"Maybe." Regina replied following him. "We'll see how things go after the debate."

"Okay. She be my teddy?" He asked cutely already planning on Emma staying.

Regina sighed, knowing her son's game. "Yes. She can be your teddy if she stays." She shooed him up the stairs to his room.

SQ

**Just a quick cute chapter to tie yall over. **

**Reviews are great and helpful**

**:)**


	15. Well Done

**WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! **

**Two chapters in one night? Oh yeah, I did it lol**

**Enjoy**

**SQ**

Emma was wringing her hands in the empty auditorium waiting for the people to start filtering in. She wasn't sure the questions that would be asked but at least she had a base of answers to go on. Seeing her friend walk in she got up and walked over to hug Red. "Hey. Thanks for coming. Oh hey Elsa." She smiled at the blonde.

"Hi, Emma." Elsa smiled, stepping off to the side of Red.

"We wouldn't have missed it." Ruby noted, hugging her friend back. "Soo..." She leaned back. "What'd you and Regina go do?" She smirked.

Emma chuckled. "Went to her place, made out some more then picked Little Man up from school then I cooked them dinner."

"Oh." Ruby actually sounded a bit disappointed. "Well that sounds... fun."

"Ruby." Elsa smacked her arm. "That sounds like a very nice evening, Emma." She smiled softly.

"Thank you, Elsa." She smiled at the woman then explained. "We agreed to keep things slow. And I would rather her tell me she loves me before we sleep together."

"Well good for you." Ruby smiled. "I think that sounds very romantic."

"Speaking of romance..." Elsa whispered.

Belle walked up to them and kissed Ruby's cheek. "Hello. Good luck tonight, Emma."

Emma smiled brightly at the brunettes. "Hey Belle. Thanks. I think Imma need it." She chuckled. "So I see everything is going well with the two of you."

"Very well." Belle smiled, linking her arm with Ruby's. "I think you're going to do fine."

"Thanks." She smiled then turned to see more people coming in then grinned at the sight of Regina and Henry. The woman just took her breath away.

Regina quickly caught sight of Emma and smiled when their eyes locked. That was all it took to get Regina's heart pounding.

"Now that's love if I've ever seen it." Elsa smiled, watching them.

Em smirked and walked over to her favorite people. "Hey you two." She kissed Henry's head almost out of instinct then looked to Regina unsure if she should kiss her or not.

Regina smiled and stepped into the woman to kiss her cheek. "Hello, Emma." She whispered before stepping back. "Ready?"

"I am now." The blonde gave a loving smile as she placed her hand on Regina's cheek, her thumb moving over her scar before she stepped back.

The look on Regina's face was very tender and loving when Emma stepped back. But any googly eyes they were now giving each other was interrupted by Henry. "You gonna win, Em?"

"I'm gonna try, buddy. Will you love me any less if I loose?"

"No." He shook his head. "I love you the same."

Regina smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"I better get up there." She smiled at the two of them before following Sydney Glass onto the stage; David right behind her.

"Goo luck!" Henry called after her.

Regina lifted Henry then to carry to their seats. Sydney was to serve as the moderator, and he waited until both candidates got comfortable before beginning. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this year's sheriff debate. Each candidate will have two minutes to give an opening statement, to answer questions and to give their closing argument. The questions were derived by submissions from local journalists and the public. Now let's begin. Ms. Swan, you're up first."

"Good morning. I'm Emma Swan and as you know I'm running for sheriff. But what you don't know is that even though I'm a newcomer in this town I have grown to love it. I wish to protect it and the people who call this place home with every fiber of my being. To do this to the full extent of my capabilities I feel that the sheriff's position would give me the resources needed. I also wish to add more deputies to put even more eyes on your and your family member's well being. Grant me the gift of the gold badge and I will prove to you that I am who you need to sleep soundly at night."

Members of the crowd whispered amongst themselves, some nodding after she spoke. Then David went.

"Hi, my name's David Nolan and I'm a deputy here. I've been one for six years so I know the area and the community's needs well. If you elect me, I'll build upon the great work Sheriff Kruz has already done and make this community an even safer place."

"How will make this community safer, Deputy Nolan?" The moderator asked from the list of questions.

"I plan to increase efficiency by making better use of each deputy's time through a variety of methods, including shifting boundaries to divide high crime areas between officers and developing an online reporting system for petty crimes so deputies can focus on the more serious ones. Grant money could help with that. I'd also like the department to work with the community on needs, such as support for the homeless, who sometimes commit these crimes out of desperation." He answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Nolan. Now Ms. Swan the same question goes to you."

Emma took a deep breath and began to speak. "Like I said before I would like to bring on another deputy. I realize that the town's budget would restrict that but I figured we could get a grant to accommodate along with getting out there and throwing a car wash, bake sale, and self defense classes. This would kill two birds with one stone. One, we would do these activities and get to know everyone and two, the self defense classes are to educate the public on how to stop an attacker. These activities would also pay, along with the grant, the way for another set of eyes to ensure everyone's safety."

"Thank you. Now for the next question. You first this time, Ms. Swan. Many say the youth around here are out of control. And as studies show, youth delinquency often leads to adult crime. What would you do to prevent youth crime?"

"I would love to appoint someone in the school to start an after school program for the youth offenders. A program to educate them on what could happen if they continue on this path. With a new deputy we would have that much more flexibility to place an officer in the school to one protect the students and two to keep a watchful eye on them."

Some people in the crowd clapped at that. Regina smiled proudly, though it was so dark in the audience no one could see.

Emma did well throughout the entire thing, given one more chance to convince the audience at the end that she was the right person for the job.

When the lights dimmed on the stage and instead lit up the audience, Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She walked over to David and shook his hand. "Good speeches."

"You, too." He smiled. "Guess we'll see how it all ends in two weeks."

Regina and Henry were actually chatting with Ruby, Belle and Elsa when Emma walked off stage.

"Hey ladies and gentleman." Em stood next to Regina and put her hand on the small of her back right as Henry leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek and hugged her neck as his mother held him.

"You did good." Henry said.

"I'd have to agree." Red smiled. "I'd vote for you. You know, if I wasn't already planning to." She chuckled.

"Thanks, Hen." She kissed his cheek then looked to Red. "Thank you. And you better vote for me anyway." Emma laughed softly. "So did I earn the vote of Madam Mayor?" Emma asked, looking to her girl... friend.

"Hmm..." Regina squinted at the blonde. "I might... I can't say. Who I vote for is confidential until election time is over." She smirked before leaning in to kiss Emma's cheek. "What do you think?" She whispered.

Emma smiled at the woman and lightly scratched her lower back, giving her answer slightly. "You know what's funny? No one asked about us."

"That's a shocker." Red said.

Regina leaned back and looked at Red. "It is. But I'm glad they focused on the real issues and not the gossip."

"Me too. Hey how about we all go to Granny's and grub out?" Emma suggested.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Elsa replied with a brilliant smile.

"Agreed." Belle said with a smile, knowing Ruby would follow.

Regina looked to Henry. "Want to get dinner at Granny's with Emma and the others?"

"Yep!" He grinned and opened his arms up for Emma to carry him.

Em obliged and took him from Regina before she reached with her free hand to lace her fingers with the mayors with a smile. "Off to Granny's!"

The entire little crew made their way down the street to the diner and took up the large booth in the corner; Elsa, Belle, Red, Emma, Henry and then Regina.

"Man it's nice not having to be the one to take the orders." Ruby sighed contently.

Emma laughed. "You got lucky tonight, miss." She put her arm around Henry as he sat in between her and Regina, and pulled him close to her side, ruffling his hair.

"Oh lord, all of you at the same table? This can only end badly." Granny said as she walked up to their seats.

Ruby, Belle and Emma all chuckled as Elsa and Regina both grinned. "The mayor will keep us in check." Rubes said.

"Are you calling me strict?" Regina asked, head tilted to the side slightly.

"I dunno, I've seen her playful side. I think she could get just as fun as we can." Emma laughed.

"I wasn't trying to say that you're strict. I was just, well.."

Regina cut Ruby off with her laughter. "It's alright. I was just giving you a hard time." She smiled.

The bell rang over the door then and Graham walked in with a cute girl of Asian descent.

"I wasn't trying to say that you're strict. I was just, well.."

Regina cut Ruby off with her laughter. "It's alright. I was just giving you a hard time." She smiled.

The bell rang over the door then and Graham walked in with a cute girl of Asian descent.

Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled at Graham. "Hey Deputy!" She stood up and walked over to the couple after sliding off the edge of the booth. "This must be Jamie, the heard of, but unseen." She smiled and extended her hand, "I'm Emma."

Jamie chuckled as she took Emma's hand. "Hi, Emma. I am Jamie. The heard of but, unseen." She and Graham both smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. A lot of people have been talking about you since you arrived."

"Great job tonight, by the way." Graham added.

"I hope all good things." Emma chuckled then looked to Graham. "Thanks, buddy. You two wanna pull up a table and sit with us?"

"Mostly good." Jamie smirked.

Graham glanced over at the table and nodded. "Sure. If Granny will let us." He said loudly enough for the old woman to hear.

"You go right ahead, boy. Just no stirring up mischief with Red." Granny replied.

"Well I never." Graham feigned hurt before moving to grab a small table for two with Emma's help.

Emma laughed along with Belle and Regina. "I don't think he can promise that, Granny." The blonde chuckled.

Elsa laughed quietly just happy to absorb all the fun.

"He certainly can't." Red said loudly. "Bout time we stirred up some trouble for Gran." She added as he and Jamie sat.

"You two are just too much sometimes." Jamie smiled, leaning over to grab Belle's glass of water and steal a sip.

"How rude." The librarian pouted before she and Graham's fiancé giggled together.

"Girls." Graham shook his head and glanced at Em. "So how do you feel about your chances now?"

"I don't know, honestly. If I had to guess I'd say about 50/50, obviously. If I don't win, I'm not going to cry my eyes out about it." She chuckled and sipped her coke once Granny set it down in front of her.

"Either way, I'd say you're in the sheriff's department now. Whether as a deputy or the head honcho." Graham smiled.

"Yeah? I'm glad you think so. I love it here and I want to make sure the town stays safe as well as its mayor and her son." Em looked to the both of them with a loving smile.

Regina smiled back at her as Graham leaned forward to give Henry a high five. "The prince does need a knight to protect him." His eyes and Regina's met then, a brief spark of familiarity exchanged between them before the deputy sat back.

"And Emma will make a great one, I think." Elsa chimed in with a bright smile.

"The queen and the young prince only deserve the best." Emma mentioned with a bright smile.

"Well they've found it." Graham smiled.

"EmEm's my Mommy's knight." Henry said, Regina chuckling.

"She's yours, too, sweetie." The mayor grinned at Emma.

"Yup, ever since Halloween night." She put her fist to Henry and he bumped it with his own with a giggle. She then leaned over him quickly and kissed Regina's cheek. "Alright so what are we all having, food wise?"

Multiple people began talking at once, Granny rolling her eyes. "Dear Lord, help me get through this night." She said looking up.

Regina played with Henry's hair as they waited their turn, her and Emma's eyes locking, resulting in an affectionate smile from the mayor.

Emma reached over Henry and ran her hand over Regina's hair. She had just gotten lost in the moment; gotten lost in the brunette's dark eyes; gotten lost in the love she felt for Regina.

"Yoo hoo." Red waved at them. "What would you like for grub?"

Regina actually blushed a little as she broke her gaze with the blonde and looked down at Henry. "What would you like, sweetie?"

Emma took a sharp breath after she snapped out of her daze and looked over at Red with a blush of her own and an embarrassed grin.

"I can has gwilled cheese, pwease?" Henry asked Regina then looked up at Granny.

"Absolutely, honey." Granny smiled. "I'm sure your mommy wouldn't mind you getting that?"

Regina shook her head that she didn't.

"And you, Madam Mayor?"

"A chicken club sandwich and salad, please."

Granny looked to Emma. "You're it, hun. What would you like?"

"Can I get a bacon cheeseburger, and fries? Pwease?" Emma grinned just like Henry had, earning her a laugh from the party surrounding her.

Henry was too busy sitting up, trying to get a drink of water to notice. Seeing this, Regina grabbed his cup and held it in front of him for a sip.

"Hey, Maybe we should all go bowling together tonight." Red mentioned. "Elsa you can bring Ana and her fiancee if you want too."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'll call her." Elsa said.

"I'll need to get Henry home after dinner." Regina said. "His bedtime isn't far off."

Emma nodded at Regina and before she could say anything, Henry spoke up. "But Mommy... I be weally good an'an'an it not a school night."

"Yeah, it's not a school night." Red smirked, earning herself a glare from the mayor, making her sink in her seat.

"Pwease, Mommy?" Henry continued.

The woman sighed but nodded. "Fine. I'll let you stay up past bed time this once."

"YAY!" His shout could be heard throughout the diner.

"High five, little man." Ruby said as she leaned forward extending her hand.

Emma smiled brightly and scratched Henry's head then looked to his mother and whispered, "If you want I'll take the two of you home after the first round. I'm sure he'll fall asleep during the middle of it."

Regina smiled at Emma softly. "I'm sure he will, too, but I don't want you to have to leave your friends early to take us home."

Henry stood up in the booth and high fived Ruby.

"You and Henry are my priority. There will always be other nights I can hang with friends. I wanna take you home."

Regina smiled, and using the space Henry left behind temporarily, leaned forward to kiss the blonde. No more on the cheek kisses. She kissed Emma on the lips openly, not caring if the others saw. "Then you can take me home. Us home."

Emma just simply smiled. So much happened right then that was said and unsaid. The blonde leaned in once more and kissed Regina softly before pulling back.

"Um, I just realized that I'm the only one single here, besides the boy." Elsa said with a chuckle after having watched Regina with Emma. "Anyone have a single brother?"

"No, but I know a single scoundrel that you could try to tame by the name of Killian Jones." Ruby chuckled.

"Oh geeze. Don't do that to Elsa." Graham chuckled. "She seems too pure for that rum rat."

" Yeah, but opposites do attract. What if she is exactly what Killian needs?" Emma added.

"There we go." Ruby gestured to Emma. "That's what I was going for."

"I think Elsa could do much better." Regina added. "I don't think the man even bathes often."

Elsa chuckled at that. "Oh yeah. That's the kind of man I want."

Regina and the others laughed.

The rest of the night practically flew by. The eight of them all went to the bowling alley and Emma had pegged it, Henry fell asleep in her lap as she sat and waited for her turn. After the first game the women said their farewells and left the fun behind.

Henry's head rested on the blonde's shoulder as she held him in her arms and walked the two back to the mayoral mansion. Moving up the stairs and into the boy's room, she laid him down and stood back as Regina changed his clothes as carefully as she could. Leaning against the door frame, Emma smiled at the brunette.

Regina tucked the boy in then headed out into the hall, Emma stepping back for her as she shut the door. "Thank you for carrying him home. And for the game of bowling." The mayor smiled.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure. I'm just trying to keep my priorities happy." Emma gave a soft smile before stepping closer to the mayor. She reached up and ran her fingers through soft, fluffy hair.

Regina smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly, leaning into Emma's touch. "You're doing a very good job then." She stepped in closer and kissed the blonde; softly at first, slowly deepening it.

Emma moved her other hand beneath Regina's blazer and onto her back, pulling the beauty closer. She returned the kiss, pouring everything she had into it as the seconds grew to minutes.

Regina slowly backed Emma against the wall then broke the kiss for them to get some air, resting her forehead against the blonde's. "Would you like to stay the night?"

"I would love to, Regina." Breathless.

"Henry really wanted me to ask." The mayor smiled. "But I want you to, too." She whispered into the next kiss.

Emma smiled against her lips. "I wanna stay. I wanna stay for as long as you want me too. " she whispered before kissing her again.

Regina broke away a moment later but took hold of Emma's hands as she stepped back. "Come on." She tugged the blonde in the direction of her room. "Let's go to bed."

Emma followed her in but still didn't expect anything from the brunette. As she stood behind Regina at the side of the bed, Em wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned down and kissed her shoulder then her neck.

Regina tilted her head to the side and moaned softly when Emma hit a sensitive spot. She turned in her arms as the blonde continued on her path, toward the mayor's ear. Then Regina kissed her passionately, unbuttoning the other woman's button up shirt to expose her tank as she did so.

Feeling Regina's soft hands run down her toned arms, Emma hummed amongst the kiss. Her own hands started to unzip the back of the mayors dress before she stopped and looked at the mayor. "I... I need to hear it before anything happens, Regina."

Regina's eyes focused in on Emma's lips as she spoke. "We don't have to go too far."

Emma looked into her eyes and stepped back slightly. "Regina... I know you love me. I saw it today. They all saw it today. Why can't you just say it? You can't honestly still be afraid of me leaving. I'm not going anywhere. I refuse to loose you again."

Regina shook her head. "I'm not afraid of that anymore. I..." She took a deep breath and looked down. "I just can't say it yet."

Emma took a breath and stepped forward again. "I understand but... Why not?" She asked as she put her forehead against Regina's. "How can I make you comfortable enough to express yourself?"

"I'm comfortable. It's just that..." Regina swallowed hard and looked down. "In two days Daniel will have been gone for two years exactly. It just doesn't feel right yet to say the words."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Emma whispered and kissed her head. "How about we get into bed and let me hold ya, huh?"

Regina nodded and moved to her dresser to get out some night clothes. "I'm sure I have something you could wear to bed. Unless you just want to sleep in your tank and undergarments."

"If you got a pair of pants, that would be great."

Regina pulled out and tossed a pair of shorts at her. Then she pulled out another pair along with a tee shirt. The mayor, with her back to Emma, let the dress pool at her feet then reached around behind herself to unsnap her bra and remove it. She pulled on the tee then slid on the shorts before crawling under the covers.

Emma tried not to watch but it wasn't easy as she pulled off her jeans and slid the shorts up. Moving into her side of the bed, the blond settled in before leaning over and kissing Regina once more. "Like you said, we won't let it get too far."

"Right." Regina kissed Emma again, slipping her fingers through blonde hair to rest her hand on the side of Emma's neck.

The sheriff wannabe hovered her upper body above Regina's and kissed her passionately.

Regina slipped her arms around Emma and pulled her down so the women were pressed together. Her leg hooked over Emma's hip to get her as close as possible.

Em didn't fight it. She wanted to be as close as possible to the mayor. Her arms rested on the pillow around Regina's head.

And Regina's nails raked down Emma's back as the girls dueled for dominance with their tongues. After a moment, the brunette's nails scratched around to Em's sides, hands running up the blonde's chest over her breasts to rest on the sides of her neck.

fter a long while, Emma moved completely on top of the woman. Her hips slowly rolled to the point the blonde's pelvis thrust against Regina's sex. She could smell the lust coming from the brunette and wanted to become one, but knew it still wasn't the time for that. Her lips pulled away from those that still begged for more. As her forehead rested against the Mayor's, a tear landed on her cheek, but before Regina could respond to it, Emma kissed her once again.

Regina responded to it but didn't let it last long. Hands gently took hold of the blonde's face to pry her away from the kiss, the mayor's eyes meeting her's. "Emma, what is it?"

"Huh?" She then realized when Regina wiped the remanded from Emma's cheek, "Oh... I just. I never really believed I would ever find you and its finally hit me that I finally found what I've been longing for my whole life." She smiled softly. "A family."

Regina smiled brightly, affectionately. "I do love you, Emma. Henry does, too. And Ruby, though I really hope in a different way." She laughed lightly. "I'm going to try and not be distant the next few days. Don't let me push you away."

"You and Henry have truly become my everything. And yes the love Ruby and I share is strictly platonic." Emma took a deep breath and smiled. "But the love I feel for you is so much more. Its going to last forever."

"I believe it will. No matter what happens to us. Though I only hope the best."

"Well I know I'm not going to let you push me away anymore. Sorry, you're stuck with me now." Emma chuckled.

"Good." Regina smiled. She leaned up and kissed Emma again softly. "Now let's get some sleep. It's my turn to debate tomorrow. And I have a feeling it's going to be ugly."

Emma smiled, "No matter how ugly, I'll be right by your side." She rolled off and turned to spoon her girlfriend.

Regina moved to get comfortable against Emma, playing with her fingers when she wrapped an arm around her. "Good. Would you mind watching Henry while I'm on stage?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I don't mind." Em kissed her shoulder. "Just tell him to be good before you go up, the kid doesn't listen to me at all." She joked.

Regina laughed. "It's more like he doesn't listen to me when you're around. He adores you."

"You and I can be a team when I'm around." She smiled, "I love Henry. You're raised him well so far."

"So far?" Regina cocked a brow and turned her head to glance back at Emma. "I plan to continue doing so."

"Yeah so far. He's only three." Emma chuckled. "And I know you will continue to do so. You're the best mother I've ever met."

"You're also biased. Do you even know many mothers?" Regina chuckled.

"No. Shut up." She chuckled before moving her hand down to tickle the woman's side.

Regina laughed then turned to face her girlfriend, stopping her tickle assault by grabbing her hand. "That's quite enough of that."

"Oh is it now? And what will you do if I continue? Punish me?"

"I'd have to, yes." Regina smirked.

Emma moved her hand over Regina's ribs once again and leaned in close to whisper against her lips. "Bring it on." She whispered before tickling her again.

Regina moved quickly, straddling Emma and pinning her down, hands above her head. She pulled her wrists together so she could hold them with one hand then began to tickle Emma relentlessly.

"Ah!" Emma laughed and squirmed under Regina trying to get a vantage point and once she had she was able to pull her hands free, grab the mayor and flip them over quickly. With an evil grin she pushed her shirt up and went down to blow hard on her stomach.

"Ahhh, stop." Regina laughed and wiggled, the belly blow tickling just as much. She ran her fingers through Emma's hair and gently tugged, trying to get her to quit.

Emma chuckled and looked from from where she laid between her legs, just a little higher than where she would be for something much dirtier. "Oh I'm sorry, are you ticklish?" The blonde smirked before kissing her stomach.

"Oh hush." Regina laughed, affectionately playing with Emma's hair, running her fingers through it. She bent her knees up alongside the blonde and rubbed a foot against her leg.

Emma pushed her top half up with her arms and started kissing her way up to Regina's lips. She made sure she could feel the warmth from the mayor against her own stomach before she pulled back. "Thanks for letting me stay tonight."

Regina shrugged. "Nothing to thank me for. I wanted you to stay. I wanted you here with me."

"Well whenever you want me around all you have to do is ask." She smiled. "I hope the same goes for you."

"It does. Just ask." Regina leaned up to kiss Emma one more time. "Now. Sleep." She smiled.

Swan laughed lightly and moved back to spoon Regina. "Goodnight."

**Ahhh more fluff who doesn't love that? Lol**

**REVIEW **


End file.
